


Sunshine and Gunpowder

by rightforlife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And very good at his job, Assassins & Hitmen, Bedsharing, Ben has peak dad(dy) energy, Ben is both, Ben takes care of that real fast, Cinnamon rolls but can actually kill you Reylo, Darklite?, Devoted Reylo, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Former Military Ben Solo, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, Parental!Reylo, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey, Soft Ben Solo, Temiri is an Angel, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Why have angst when you can have wanks?, Will I ever stop writing Parental Reylo?, and can also probably kill you, eventual adoption, no, very light, with cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightforlife/pseuds/rightforlife
Summary: She’s a teacher who would do anything to protect her student. He’s a glorified hitman with a heart of black gold.Together, they make up odd halves of a beautiful whole.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 222
Kudos: 954
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another multi-chapter Parental!Reylo story. If you're looking for angst, misunderstandings, miscommunication, and anything else of the sort, this fic is NOT for you.
> 
> This is fluff, but everyone's a lil' dark and that's okay.
> 
> Warning: Description of injuries to a minor and dubious morality in the form of contract killing for a good cause

He stares at the encrypted email in front of him with no small amount of incredulity.

It’s so far off from the usual missives he gets from the Government that he’s physically stunned.

Usually, he’ll be given a name, a photo, their crime, and how much money he’ll get after proof of death.

This time, he gets a greeting. _A greeting._

_Dear Mr. Kylo Ren_ ,

It starts, and he nearly has an aneurysm just from those four words.

_I don’t know if this will even reach you, or if my contact was correct. But I need your services desperately. I have money, and I can pay $1,000,000 after your job is done._

_I don’t know how this works - you can probably tell that this is my first time doing this sort of thing._

Yeah. No shit.

_The target’s name is Jeremy “Jabba” Hutt. I recently discovered troubling and disturbing information about him and his practices. I’ve attached a few pictures as proof._

He scrolls down and reviews the so-called proof with clinical eyes, hiding his mounting rage with a mask of cool indifference he’s had over a decade to hone.

There’s a kid - a boy - no older than five or six. He can’t see his face, but he doesn’t need to. He has bruises covering his back and ribs. They’re _everywhere_. Dark purple in color, indicating that they’re at least a couple days old. It looks like someone either kicked, punched, or took a baseball bat to this kid’s back and torso.

_This is Temiri Blagg. He’s just finished first grade despite only being five. He’s also Jeremy Hutt’s foster son. These photos were taken by me on the last day of school two days ago. With school out, I am frightened out of my mind as to what will happen to him. He told me that his foster dad beats him if he doesn’t ‘deliver a package good enough’. Temiri’s been with Hutt for the past two years. He’s just a child! He deserves none of this._

_My source tells me that you work for the government, but will do any job for the right price and if it’s for a good cause. Hutt will never get justice in a court of law. He’s too powerful._

_I would do it myself, but I have neither the resources nor the training._

_You’re my last hope Mr. Ren. Please do this for the sake of that poor baby._

The email is unsigned, which he expects it to be.

Leaning back in his chair, Ben Solo, aka Kylo Ren takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“MOM!” He hollers, knowing damn well that his mother could hear him no matter what part of the house she’s in. “COME HERE NOW!”

Almost as though she'd been expecting his call, Leia Organa saunters into the room with an expression on her face far too casual for his liking.

“What’s up kid?” His mother asks. “You look tense.”

“Look at this.” He shoves his laptop under her nose, watching disgust, anger, and a glimmer of satisfaction flit over her features.

“You’re the _source_ in the email, aren’t you.”

It’s not a question. When it came to Hutt, it could be no one but her.

“And if I am?” Leia raises a brow at him. 

Ben sighs, slumping down in his chair. “A random person knows how to contact me. I understand the sentiment, and yes - I _will_ do it, but mom….”

“She’s trustworthy.” Leia sniffs.

“ _She_?”

“Yes _she_.” His mother glares at him. “Her name is Rey Andor, and she is the loveliest, kindest, bravest, fiercest, prettiest, -”

“I get it.” Ben feels a headache coming on. His mother is not impressed by too many people. For her to speak so highly of this Rey Andor...she really must be something special.

“She’s his teacher.” Leia explains. “She teaches first grade and Takodana Elementary and called me a few days ago in tears. You know I can’t go against Hutt without my own past with him getting dragged through the mud. I did everything in my power to stop that man from taking Temiri in.” The sorrow in his mother’s eyes sends a pang through his chest.

“You shouldn’t have come to Takodana.” He shakes his head. “The whole point of retirement is to _retire_.”

“How could I do nothing when this town was overrun by Hutt’s influence? At least with me here he’s quietened down a bit.” Leia snaps before exhaling heavily. “I know Ben….I know what you mean. But there’s always another battle to be fought.”

“Mom….”

He’s made his peace with his mother now, but he knows exactly why they had fallen out for so long. His mother was ready to go to war on whatever issue picked her fancy, but couldn’t be bothered to understand the turmoil within her own son.

If it hadn’t been for his father, Ben doesn’t know what would have happened to him.

“I’m sorry Ben.” Leia looks down. “I know what you’re thinking and I’m so sorry for what I put you through. “

He says nothing, knowing there’s nothing more to be said. 

“Just please. Don’t do this for me. Do this for that poor boy who’s being used by someone who should be taking care of him.” Leia pleads. 

He’s going to take the job anyway. Ben’s been cooped up in Takodana for a week, and already going a bit stir crazy. Besides his parents, Aunt Maz and Uncle Chewie, he hasn’t seen another soul.

People know that Leia Organa has a son, but no one knows what he looks like or even what his name is... and for a good reason. His mother - and father - had made more than a few enemies before he was born. Enemies who had already tried to kill Ben multiple times. Unfortunately for them, the one thing that Ben truly excels at is killing. Now that most of the threats have been taken care of, his family has decided it’s safe to reveal himself.

He wishes it weren’t so. Anonymity was a good look for him.

“What’s this girl’s name again?”

“Rey Andor.” Leia pauses, biting her lip. “She’s very pretty.”

Subtlety isn’t Leia Organa’s strong suit.

“She really is.” His father steps into the room, a smirk plastered on his weathered face. “She helps out at the shop during the summer. Knows her way around a car like no one else.”

Ben sighs. For being a former member of one of the most ruthless covert-ops teams in the world, Han Solo isn’t subtle either. Both his parents seem mighty determined to get him to meet Rey Andor, and he can’t lie and say that he’s not intrigued himself.

_I would do it myself, but I have neither the resources nor the training._

That one line tells him quite a bit about this woman’s character, her determination to protect her student no matter what.

He’s impressed.

“You can’t take her money.” Han tells him. “The kid has a sizable inheritance from some asshole British relative, but still…”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

He really doesn’t want to take this lady’s money. Besides, his issues with his mother aside, he’s doing this for her. The torture that Hutt inflicted upon her all those years ago still lives with her today. She’ll find closure with his death, and Takodana will be lighter than it was yesterday.

“I’ll need your help.” Ben stands and stretches, his back cracking. “Hutt’ll probably have a decent security system, and with a kid in the house, I’m not keen on guns or blood. I know what I’m gonna do, but I’ll need cooperation from Antilles.”

Wes Antilles is Takodana’s Chief of Police, and someone who hates Hutt just as much as his mother.

“You’ll have it.” Leia assures him.

“Need help?” Han asks, cracking his knuckles. Ben inherited his talents from his father who used to take him on jobs with his team. Not exactly great parenting - taking your child to places where you would murder people for the greater good, but what he saw molded him into the man he is today.

“No thanks.” He says dryly. “I want no blood. With you, that’s not going to happen.”

“Fair point.”

“Now leave.” He shoos his parents away. “I’ve got to plan and research stuff.”

“Research Rey?” Han grins slyly, ignoring the scowl Ben threw his way.

“Research in general.”

“She really is very pretty.” 

“That’s great.”

“And British.”

“Fantastic.”

“You two would make very cute babies.”

“ _Leave._ ”

They throw him absolutely infuriating looks that he doesn’t react to, but do as he says.

After he hears their footsteps go downstairs, Ben quickly runs a google search on Rey Andor and promptly swallows his tongue.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Pretty_ is an understatement. This woman is fucking _stunning_.

She has _freckles_. And dimples. And her smile could melt through steel. 

He’s looking at her staff photo and he can’t see anything but her face and her wonderful chestnut hair that falls to her shoulders in loose curls and her sparkling hazel eyes and the blouse she’s wearing shows off toned arms and just a hint of cleavage and -

Oh no.

Yeah.

He’s a bit fucked, isn’t he.

She’s not on any social media but he finds a picture of her from maybe a couple years ago in a white bikini, smiling at the camera with some sort of fruity drink in her hand with her hands around the waists of an older couple he guesses are her parents.

He swallows dryly at the expanse of tanned, smooth skin he sees, marveling at how toned her lithe body is. She has a swimmer’s build - lean and willowy and he desperately wants to know if her skin tastes as sweet as the drink she’s holding.

He’s never had such a potent reaction to someone before. Especially not after just seeing pictures instead of the real thing.

After a few moments to orient himself and will down the erection straining against the band of his sweatpants, he sends her an email back with only two words.

_Request accepted_.

He stumbles his way downstairs the next morning after several brutal sessions involving his hand, her pictures, his cock, and his mother’s hand towels - bleary eyed and completely spent, pointedly disregarding the expressions on his parents’ faces in favor of fixing himself some breakfast.

“I’m probably going to marry her.” He says offhandedly, but completely serious even as his father chokes on coffee and his mother spits out the rasher of bacon she’s eating. 

His parents stare at him.

“Well,” Leia tilts her head back and lets out a soft sigh after a few moments. “He’s your son alright.”

“Atta boy!” Han claps him on the shoulder. “She’s everything I could have wanted in a daughter-in-law!”

“She’s perfect.” He agrees, knowing full well that one email and a few photos tell him exactly nothing about her. But he doesn’t care. Somehow, his instincts are telling him that she’s _the one_.

“Great. Now all you have to do is convince her that you’re her man.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard.” Ben says almost cheerily, feeling more alive than he’s ever been in his twenty-nine years of life. “Killing her student’s abuser should go a long way in endearing her to me.”

Wow. What he just said was wrong on so many levels.

“We’re all so fucked up it’s not even funny.” Han laughs - predictably finding it funny.

He’s definitely his father’s son because he starts to laugh as well.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our ray of sunshine meets a chill tree who actually has no chill when it comes to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

Rey would be the first to admit that spending six years under the _tender_ and _loving_ care of Unkar Plutt until a wonderful couple by the name of Cassian and Jyn Andor had found a ten year old girl repairing their car instead of Plutt himself - had left her with a rather skewed moral compass.

Which is why when she’d called the Mayor after discovering the bruises all over Temiri’s little body, she had barely blinked when Leia Organa had told her to contact someone named Kylo Ren, tell him exactly what she needed him to do, and wait for the results.

She wasn’t in the business of murder - or at least, she thought she wasn’t. Not until a five year old boy had broken down in her arms, confessing what his _father_ did to him, begging her not to tell anyone because it was only going to get worse if she did.

From that moment, her mind had been on autopilot. She’d barely realized that she was taking pictures of his battered and bruised body, holding him gently so as to not aggravate his ribs.

Rey had been in Temiri’s shoes before. She knew what it was like to be beaten and starved as Temiri had been, all while having to present to the outside world that she was completely fine.

She had to let him go, and did so with the greatest of reluctance, giving the boy her phone number to call in case he needed help.

He wouldn’t call. She knew this, but she had to try anyway.

She wanted Hutt dead. For the sake of Temiri’s future. No price was too steep to pay, and the death of Hutt on her conscience would be a burden she would gladly bear. Men like Hutt had their fingers in every pot. The justice system was skewed towards the rich and powerful. If the right person was bribed, it wouldn’t matter if he went to trial or not. 

Thus she’d written to this Kylo Ren - the best in the industry according to Leia - and had been flabbergasted when he’d replied just an hour later with only a _Request accepted_.

And then twenty-four hours after that, he’d sent her another one saying _No payment necessary._

The meaning of that hadn’t sunk in until she’d turned on the TV later that day and watched with vindictive satisfaction as footage showed a gurney with Hutt’s massive body on it being taken out of his home.

The news was reporting that he’d died of a heart attack - which no reasonable person would doubt given his age and size.

He’d done it.

Kylo Ren had done it.

Her phone had buzzed in the middle of the broadcast, and tears had sprung to her eyes when she saw a confused, but smiling Temiri in the arms of the Mayor, along with a message that said: _Kid’s safe. He’s staying with Organa for the foreseeable future. Don’t worry about anything else._

The message had vanished before her eyes.

Leia had also texted her to inform her that for the next week, Temiri would need to lay low just in case Hutt’s associates would come after the boy for information. He might only be five, but Hutt had used Temiri as a runner. The kid probably knew more than he realized.

She tries to remain calm for the following week, allowing herself a small break from the stress of the school year. Rey finishes up her lesson plan for the new year, binges on a few Netflix shows, talks to her parents everyday, and even does a bit of gardening.

She’s lucky enough to own a house - the one luxury she’d afforded herself from the millions of pounds she’d received from the grandfather she never knew about until he died.

It’s a quaint ranch that backs into the forests of Takodana. Her neighbors are mostly married couples either with or without kids. She’s the lone anomaly. Single young woman, no kids, not even a dog….but that’s okay. Rey has friends. She has her students. She’s lonely, but not lonesome. And that’s enough.

(It’s not)

Every morning until the weather gets too cold, Rey goes for a run at precisely six. She’s always been light on her feet, and she finds that running is a fantastic way of relieving stress.

She laces up her sneakers, locks her door, and sets off on a light jog just as she does every day.

However, for the last few mornings, Rey can’t help but feel as though she’s being watched.

She’s not a paranoid person by nature, but she's grown up paying attention to the smallest of details for her own survival.

For the past four days, there's been a car that sits four houses away on the other side of the street. It doesn’t look out of place in the neighborhood, but it’s unfamiliar nonetheless.

Once or twice over the past couple days she’s seen a man behind the wheel. Aside from the fact that he’s white and has brown hair, she can’t discern much else about him. Yesterday when she went to go pick up her mail, she saw him talking on the phone rather heatedly - pointing in her direction. While she was too far away to hear the conversation, he certainly looked agitated enough for her to know that it wasn’t going well.

Now ordinarily, this would mean nothing to her. But she cannot forget that she contracted someone to kill Takodana’s premiere crime lord, even if that little tidbit was on the down low. Not to mention that she was the teacher of his adopted son and most likely the only other adult in Temiri’s life he would have trusted.

She has to be alert, but she cannot stop her routine in favor of rousing anyone’s suspicion.

Rey has a knife strapped to her thigh underneath her shorts that she knows how to use quite well thanks to her mother. Jyn Andor might be an unassuming archaeologist, but her skills go far beyond digging up ancient artifacts.

Her father had taught her hand-to-hand combat, and she’s not so rusty that she doesn’t know how to overpower an opponent.

Her heart pounds only slightly faster than normal as she sets out on her usual route. It’s still dark outside, and the streetlights flicker rather ominously. Despite housing Hutt and his ilk, Takodana has a pretty low crime rate. Most of her neighbors don’t have security cameras, meaning that if something did happen to her before sunrise, no one would see.

Still, she wants to test and see if she truly is being watched - and if she is…..why?

Rey has had her earbuds in the other days, blocking off most of the sounds around her. Today she puts them on but doesn’t play any music, setting off on a light jog. She’s able to hear the purr of an engine starting - not loud by any means - even in the quiet morning. She wouldn’t have been able to hear it if her music was playing.

She doubles back towards her house in an attempt to see the car, but is surprised to find that it drives in the opposite direction of where she is.

Was she wrong? Is this just a coincidence?

Frowning, Rey sighs and starts to run faster - still without music just in case something happens.

Today, she’s being hyper-vigilant. And that’s a very good thing. Because while she doesn’t see that car again, she does see the same man sitting inside of a sleek black sedan a few streets over. She wouldn’t have even glimpsed him if she hadn’t caught him turning off the dome light inside the car, his silhouette barely visible. Same average features. Same brown hair. 

Rey’s noted down the other car’s license plate, and she makes a mental record of this one as well. 

She passes by the car, striving to remain calm. It would be so easy to break the window and pull the man out. The windows are tinted, meaning she can’t see inside if the dome lights aren’t on.

In a sudden burst of inspiration, Rey stops and clutches her sides, simulating a cramp. 

She moans loudly, knowing the man inside would hear. Resting a hand on the top of the car, she stretches her torso against it.

“Should have drank more water.” Rey mumbles, hoping he can see her grimace.

The door opens suddenly and she stumbles back, panic starting to set in.

As she thought, the man isn’t especially tall, but her eyes drift down to the bulge in the jacket he’s wearing.

He’s definitely packing heat.

The sun is nowhere near rising, meaning that she can’t see much more than his basic features. His mouth is down turned, but the set to his face is neutral. Like he’s assessing her.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Her voice is much higher than it would normally be. “I didn’t mean to touch your car! I just got a cramp, you know.” 

“It’s okay.” The man’s smile isn’t genuine by any means, but anyone who wasn’t suspicious would have been fooled. He’s American - but from the South if his accent is any indication. “I don’t mind a pretty thing like you getting my ride dirty.”

She barely resists rolling her eyes as he checks her out, beady eyes resting on her chest and legs for a moment too long.

“Say, aren’t you Rey Andor?” The man purses his lips. “Little Temiri’s teacher?”

All annoyance is gone as she hears her student’s name being said.

“I didn’t mean to alarm you.” The man backtracks, no doubt seeing the wariness on her face. “I used to work with his dad. I didn’t know that you lived in the neighborhood.”

_Same, you plonker._ She thinks. Right. So she’s definitely being followed. That’s just fantastic.

“I was his teacher.” She says sadly. “How is he holding up?”

“You don’t know?” The man swallows. “You haven’t seen him?”

“No.” Rey shakes her head, realizing that Hutt’s associates aren’t aware he’s living with the Mayor. “I thought someone would have taken him, or he went to foster care.”

The thought of Temiri being put into the system brings a sour taste to her mouth. She won’t let that happen. No matter what.

“I really do want to see him. I love him so much.” His false words set fire to her veins. “I wonder if - “

“Sweetheart!”

A deep, smooth baritone rings out through the silent street. She doesn’t see the owner of the voice, but she feels the way a large hand that’s attached to a very muscular arm wraps around her hips possessively as she’s pulled against a very male, very toned body.

“ _I’m not going to hurt you, but he might.”_ Slightly accented Spanish is whispered into her ear, warm breath washing over her neck. “ _Just smile and go with it. I’ll explain later. I’m a friend of Leia’s.”_

It’s not enough to put her at ease - the very opposite in fact. How did this person know that she understood Spanish? Who is he? Friend of Leia’s or not, nothing is making sense at the moment.

Rey forces herself to relax against this mystery man even as his fingers - _so large and wide -_ trails down her thigh to the edge of her shorts, a low chuckle curling through the air as he finds the knife she has strapped on. His long digits stroke the skin around the weapon for just a second before she’s positioned in front of him, his hands resting loosely on her stomach.

She doesn’t know what this person even looks like, but he’s definitely tall. Her head only comes up to his throat, making it easy for him to place his chin atop her head. The smell of the forest - something like pine and honey - invades her senses, leaving her lightheaded.

“I thought we promised to go together this morning?” He rumbles from above her, tone light and teasing.

“What can I say?” Rey forces herself not to step on this person’s foot. “I guess I tired you out.”

She hears him laugh quietly, just a small huff that ruffles her hair. “This morning and every other morning before that. Nights too.” She can _feel_ his amusement. “She’s insatiable, my girl is.”

The man in front of them coughs lightly, brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry, I...who are you?”

“Kyle Renford.” He answers, and her entire body stiffens in realization. _Kyle Renford._ Wow. He's not even trying is he? This is _Kylo Ren._ The man who she was going to pay in order to get rid of Hutt. He tightens his hold on her, bending down to place his lips against her neck in a mockery of a kiss.

“ _Relax.”_ Ren murmurs against her skin in Spanish. “ _I told you I’m not going to hurt you.”_

It’s hard to trust the word of a hitman - regardless of the fact that he works for the Government, or that he killed Hutt.

But still...she can’t help but do as he says. He is, after all, the reason why Temiri is safe. And apparently, he’s here to ensure her safety as well. Like her own knight in shining armor or something.

Feeling a bit bold with this dangerous man pressed tightly against her, Rey reaches backwards to run her fingers through his hair - half expecting him to be bald. She’s pleasantly surprised and a little jealous when she makes contact with a lush mane of silky locks that flow through her fingers as she massages his scalp. Ren hisses lightly, his feet coming around to cage her body, the hairs on his legs tickling her skin.

The other man looks between the two of them with an odd look on his face. Both of them tense when he reaches into his pocket, but only she relaxes when he pulls a wallet out.

“Will you give me a call if you hear anything about Temiri?” He holds out a card to her which she takes reluctantly. The name on the card reads _Balamour Tik, SVP of Communication, Guavian Inc._

“No problem.” She manages to smile at Tik, wishing she could squash him like the bug he is. She places her hands over the ones on her stomach, noting that they’re about double the size of hers. “You want to keep running or…” Rey keeps her voice as suggestive as possible.

“Yeah.” Ren’s tone is gruff. “ _Or._ ” He pulls her away Tik with all the urgency of a truly horny boyfriend. “Have a good day!”

Not waiting for a response, Rey starts to jog back towards her house, trusting Ren to follow her. She cuts through a path that leads to the neighborhood playground. The little walkway is surrounded by trees, away from houses.

As soon as she hears his sneakers pounding behind her, she wastes no time in grabbing his collar and shoving him against the bark of a nearby maple tree.

Her hand goes to the knife on her thigh, barely reaching the hilt before she's suddenly whirled around, both of her wrists pinned against the tree by one large hand.

She opens her mouth to - not scream - but say _something_ , only for the words to die down as soon as she gets her first good look at Kylo Ren.

He’s not what she expected him to be.

_At all._

He’s big - she knew that already. Tall like a fucking redwood, and just as built. Those arms alone could be considered tree trunks _._ But she hadn’t expected those soulful brown eyes boring into hers, or those plush lips that are slightly parted, or the smattering of moles dotted over his face, or even that utterly rideable nose that some might call large, but it has her clenching her thighs together.

She spies large ears peeking out of a glorious full head of black waves that she could confirm were softer than any man’s hair had a right to be.

He’s smiling down at her crookedly, as if finding the situation funny. It makes him seem young, definitely younger than what she pictured - maybe just a few years older than her.

He’s not what one might call traditionally handsome, but the more she stares at him the more she realizes he’s _beautiful_.

“Rey Andor.” Ren grins. “The girl I’ve heard so much about. So nice to finally meet you.”

“Let go.” Rey manages to rasp, fully aware of how his body lines up against her. He is nothing but hard muscle compared to her, utterly and deliciously firm.

“That depends.” His voice is ever deeper now that she can see his mouth moving to form words. “Are you going to try and shank me?”

“ _That_ depends on how fast you get off of me.” She snarls, ready to bring her knee up between his legs. He laughs, the sound sending shock-waves down her spine. He does as he’s told, folding his arms over his broad chest as he steps back.

“You know who I am, where I live, and that I speak Spanish. You did your research well enough.” She mutters, trying to calm her traitorous heart from beating so fast.

Much to her surprise, she spies a band of pink forming on the bridge of his nose despite the dim light.

“Ah. Research. Yeah.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Listen.” He looks around cautiously. “That man - Balamour Tik - his corporation is a front for a pretty notorious gang. One that used to work with Hutt. They’re not looking to hurt you. They just want information about Temiri.”

“But he’s with - “

“The Mayor.” Ren finishes, keeping his tone low. “I know. She sent me to make sure you’re okay.”

Rey doesn’t flinch when he leads her away from the path and walks the last two minutes to her house with his arm around her waist.

She definitely does _not_ try to snuggle closer to him, or try to breathe in more of his intoxicating scent.

Most definitely _not_.

There’s no car parked in her driveway, or even one that could belong to him on the street.

“This is my running route.” Ren says blithely when she asks him how he got here.

“Oh?” Rey snorts, pushing open her gate to lead him to her backyard. “For how long?”

“The past week.” He shrugs, settling his tall frame down in one of her lawn chairs. “So, first thing you should know - my name is Ben Solo. Like Han. He’s my dad.”

Rey doesn’t think she gasps, but the smirk on his lips proves otherwise.

She does know that Han and Leia have a son. In the Military apparently. But no one has seen him before. Poe Dameron has theorized that this _son_ is completely made up, and a way for people to be more sympathetic to Leia. When the man isn’t sucking up to her, he’s actively trying ways to take over her position. It’s pathetic really.

But it makes sense. Who else would Leia trust other than her son? Not to mention, he kind of looks like them. Those are Leia’s eyes and Han’s nose for sure. And, the Mayor’s neighborhood is exactly six minutes from this one. Not too far to run at all - assuming he was staying with his parents.

“Ben.” She tests the name out on her lips, not seeing the way his eyes darken. “Not very...imposing.”

“That’s what the higher ups thought.” He sighs. “Anyway...I wanted to tell you that Temiri is safe. Really, he is. Even if these fucks file for guardianship or anything else of the sort, Hutt’s influence on this town died with him. My parents and I won’t let anything happen to that kid. We promise. He’s an absolute gem.” Ben’s features soften as a fond smile overtakes his face. “He spends most of his time with me, and can never stop talking about you. He loves you.”

Tears spring to her eyes unbidden. She had to fight so hard this year not to show any favoritism towards that little boy. Only five and yet already done with first grade. His intelligence left her awe struck, as did his compassion. It just made learning what happened to him, and how she hadn’t been able to realize how much pain he was in, all the worse.

“Hey.” Ben leans forward, biting his bottom lip. “It wasn’t your fault. You did the right thing.”

“I couldn’t keep him safe.” She cries softly, sucking in a breath when his fingers wipe away her tears, skin calloused and rough.

He’s standing in front of her now - towering over her really - looking far less like a lethal weapon and more like a concerned boyfriend. Not that she knew what one of those looked like.

“He’s safe now.” Ben murmurs. “And that’s all that matters.”

“I need to see him.” Rey states firmly. “I need to see him now! Take me to him...please.” Words alone won’t reassure her about anything. She needs to confirm with her own eyes that Temiri is safe and sound.

He doesn’t deny her. Instead, Ben smiles widely, showing off his dimples.

Her heart skips a beat. Oh...oh no. No. No. NO, absolutely not. She can't....she _shouldn't_ be developing feelings for the literal embodiment of the underworld after meeting him under the most inauspicious of circumstances.

But then the big lug has to go and smile like _that_ and....yeah. It's not in her hands anymore. It's already done. The dampness in her panties confirms what she's not willing to admit. 

“I was hoping you would say that.”

* * *

  
  


If Ben wasn’t already half in love with Rey Andor, he would have fallen the moment she pinned him to a tree and tried to pull a knife on him.

She’s perfect, this girl is. Even when her hazel eyes sparkle with anger towards him, kissable lips parted and ready to release a verbal diatribe. She reminds him of an angry chipmunk. Cute and adorable even while frothing at the mouth.

He remembers the way her body fit so perfectly against his, the way her curves molded to her body, how her lithe muscles relaxed under his touch. She’s something else - she really is. No wonder everyone in his family loves her.

The entire drive over to his parents’ house is silent, but that just gives him more time to observe her. She’s smart and skilled enough to make sure they’re not being followed, and the longer route she takes to get to the house proves that she knows exactly what she’s doing.

Rey had insisted on taking a shower before going over. He doesn’t know why. She smelled fantastic - like sunshine and vanilla, and those shorts and tight top would be enough to fuel his dreams for weeks. 

But seeing her like this, pink faced and scrubbed clean, not a stitch of makeup on her (not that she needs it), that does something to him. It makes him _crave_ for a life he never pictured he could have before. Complete with white picket fences, a dog, and a brood of children running around. He wants to see every iteration of her. Especially the one with no clothes. That’s going to be his favorite for sure.

He punches in the code to enter his parents’ gated community, silently letting her in through the garage as soon as they park in the massive driveway.

She looks around curiously, no doubt having never been to their fully furnished basement before, and glances at the pictures of him lining the wall as they travel up to the main floor.

“You certainly grew into your ears.” Rey laughs, the sound sending butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Put him in front of the scum of the Earth and he’s absolutely fine - won’t even break a sweat. But with this woman, the only one he’s ever _liked_ before...he feels like a mess.

It’s a little past seven, and everyone in the house is an early riser. Temiri included.

So while Rey freezes when they enter the kitchen and see the entire family sitting around a table, Ben just waves.

Three pairs of eyes lock on Rey, and the poor woman isn’t given any notice before she’s tackled back against Ben’s body by a very enthusiastic, deceptively strong five year old who hugs the woman’s midriff and doesn’t look inclined to let go anytime soon.

His own eyes soften as he steadies Rey, watching her bend down with a muted sob and rock Temiri against her, burying her head in his shoulder.

Her tears spur Temiri’s, and soon the two of them are sitting on the floor, crying against each other while the Solos look on.

“It’s the Guavians.” Ben mutters to Han as he sits down next to him. “They’re following her.”

Han curses under his breath. Him and the Guavians have a long history. It’s a miracle that this town is even standing with all the warring factions packed in.

His mother stands and goes over to Rey and Temiri, gently bringing them to their feet. She gives Rey a tight hug and hands her a cup of coffee, directing her to sit next to Ben.

Much as he’s done every morning since coming to this house, Temiri clambers up into his lap - unaware of how his former teacher’s jaw drops - and wraps thin arms around Ben’s neck.

When Ben took Temiri out of that vile house, trying desperately to contain his anger when he found that the kid’s bedroom was the _attic_ , the boy latched on to him like some sort of duckling imprinting on its mother. That first night with the kid, Ben had let him curl up against him to help him fall asleep, and somehow that meant that one of the most efficient assassins the American Government had - who had more red in his ledger than John fucking Wick - was deemed as _safe_ by a five year old.

Ben spent hours after killing Hutt tending to the boy’s wounds, creating poultices he’d learned to make in the Middle East and applying them to Temiri’s tender bruises. He might be a monster to his enemies, but hurting children went against every moral code he had.

After that, it was impossible for Temiri to be separated from Ben. He was there to tuck the boy in, when he woke up, for mealtimes, during the afternoon when they would play catch or Temiri would demonstrate his skills (such as lock picking, alarm disabling, and most memorably: knife throwing), and the kid would always help Ben make dinner because how his parents had survived on the garbage they ate would always be beyond him.

Ben got used to the hugs the boy would give him, as well as the sleepy kisses that would be planted on his cheek. It was different, _amazing_ actually - to have the affection of such an innocent creature.

“Ms. Andor, you’re _here_.” Temiri whispers in wonder, his nose slightly red. He crosses over to her lap, settling against her comfortably. Rey presses a kiss to his brow, breathing in deeply. The look of gratitude she gives him doesn’t make his insides turn to mush, but it’s a near thing.

“So I don’t know how much he’s told you but - “

“I know everything I need to know.” Rey cuts Han off with a soft smile. “If it weren’t for Ben, I wouldn’t be hugging Temiri right now.”

She looks at Leia. “Am I safe?” It’s blunt and direct. Just like his mother.

“For the most part.” Leia responds mildly. “They’re keeping tabs on you in case you’re in contact with Temiri.”

“Would it put you in danger if people found out?” She asks curiously.

“Nothing much they can do.” Leia’s grin is sharp and feral. “I plan on announcing that Temiri is my ward very quickly. He’ll become untouchable that way. And with my guard dog here - “ Ben rolls his eyes when Leia blows him a kiss. “No one can harm us.”

“I’ll get Antilles to track the man we saw this morning. Even if he comes in for a minor offense, he won’t be getting out.” Ben breathes out. “My people will dig up the literal skeletons he has, and no one else will have the balls to take his spot.”

“And if they do, infighting will leave the Guavians done for.” Han continues with a nod. “Without leadership, they are as good as defunct.”

Temiri looks wholly unconcerned during the adults’ conversation. It shows he trusts everyone in the room with his safety, and that strikes a chord deep within Ben.

“Mr. Ben will fight them all!” The kid declares, looking at Ben with budding hero worship that he definitely doesn’t deserve. 

“Mr. Ben needs a shower.” Leia swats his shoulder just as she puts down a huge plate of bacon and eggs in front of Rey. “Go clean up and I’ll make you breakfast.”

“He doesn’t smell bad.” Rey blurts out, reddening as all eyes turn to her. “I mean….he’s….” Her throat bobs. “He’s good. Really good. I mean the way he smells is good….and...I’m going to stop talking now.” She looks down at her lap, face the same color as a tomato.

Ben ignores the grin on his father’s face and the exasperated sigh his mother lets out in favor of preening. Rey thinks _the way he smells is good_. She doesn’t hate him! And to think just an hour ago she was ready to gut him!

Truly, the progress he’s made with this woman is remarkable. Within a few days, he’s sure he can get her to hold his hand. Then again...she’s already touched his hair - which seems more intimate than hand holding. Maybe he’s rounding the bases faster than he thought.

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving Rey alone.” Han says. 

“I can take care of myself.” Rey frowns defensively.

“Trust me sweetheart, I know.” Ben chuckles. “But dad’s right. If they have eyes on you, it’s better if they think that you have someone around. Safety in numbers and all that.”

She’s still frowning, but there’s a more contemplative set to her features. “Are you volunteering to be my bodyguard?”

“Why not?” Ben shrugs, wanting to change _bodyguard_ to _boyfr..._ no…. _husband_. “You could also stay here. We have more than enough rooms.”

_And my bed can fit both of us easily._

“Yeah Ms. Andor! That would be awesome!” Temiri yips.

“That would…” Rey smooths down his unruly hair with a soft sigh. “But wouldn’t that be even more suspicious? All of a sudden I pack up and move to the Mayor’s house right as she tells the town that Temiri’s staying with her?”

That’s a good point.

“You should come to the shop everyday.” Han strokes his cheek. “Me and Chewie won’t even make you work if you don’t want to. Just stay there for a few hours and Ben can take you home.”

Rey might not see how Han winks at his son, but Ben sure does. 

Han Solo: wingman extraordinaire.

“I guess that’s okay.” She bites her lip, peeking at him through thick lashes.

_You are NOT allowed to pop a stiffy at your parents’ kitchen table_. Ben tells his body harshly. 

Leia gives him a massive plate of food (only slightly burning the eggs) that he wolfs down within minutes. It serves to curb the carnal energy that’s permeated him ever since he saw her picture.

He does eventually (and reluctantly) go take a shower. Thanks to a decade in the military, he’s perfected the art of efficient showers. Ben’s in and out of the bathroom in less than five minutes - clothes and all.

He finds that they’ve moved to the living room, with Temiri half sitting on Rey’s lap. He’s not sure Rey realizes how natural she looks with the boy, doting over him just like a mother.

“I’ll have Kaydel put out a statement regarding Temiri for me.” Leia tells him as he enters the room. “And tomorrow, you need to make an appearance in town.”

He nods.

“Sorry, but do you have a cover?” Rey asks curiously. “I mean, you can’t just say that you’re a…” She trails off with a small grimace.

“Technically, I work for the Department of Defense.” Ben tells her, smirking when her eyes widen. “I’m retired from active duty as of nine months ago, and it’s better if I’m _not_ in D.C.. Which is why we’re telling everyone that I’m moving here to be closer to my parents. I’ll travel if work calls for it, but for the most part I’m home bound for the foreseeable future.”

Which is true enough. He’s usually asked to take care of someone once every two months or so. Other than that, his work at the DoD requires him to train and manage a new generation of people like him, all for the benefit of their Nation. He’d spent quite some time in Langley before coming to Takodana, liaising with the CIA in an effort to bolster the skills of their recruits.

“Mr. Ben’s like James Bond!” Temiri grins toothily. “And that means I have to keep his identity a secret! I’m really good at keeping secrets!”

Ben doesn’t doubt that in the least.

Rey exhales into the boy’s hair before looking up at Ben. “Same here. You can trust me.”

“I do.” He replies quietly, enjoying the way her cheeks darken with the most delightful shade of pink.

“Well I should go.” She gently sets Temiri on the couch and stands up, chortling lightly when Temiri pulls on her shorts plaintively. 

“Do you haaaaveee to?” The child pouts. “Can’t you stay here?” Ben is very much in agreement with Temiri, but he’s technically just met this woman. He can’t say that without sounding like an absolute creep.

“I’ll see you soon. Okay?” She cups his cheek and tweaks his nose. “I promise.” She says goodbye to Han and Leia while Ben walks her out.

“I didn’t say thank you.” 

“Hm?”

“For this morning.” Rey sways on her feet, not looking at him. “For Temiri. I didn’t say thank you. Or say sorry for that matter. I promise I don’t usually try to stab someone I’ve just met.” There’s a teasing tone that enters her voice.

Ben grins. “Don’t be sorry. It’s been a while since anyone thought they could take me.” _Just as how I’d like to take you._

“He really likes you.” Rey comments, a rueful look on her face. “Temiri….he was the youngest in my class. A year - sometimes two - younger than the others. It’s hard for him to make connections. Especially because…” She doesn’t need to finish that sentence.

“He’s a great kid.” Ben and children don’t mesh. Never had. But Temiri….he’s different. He’s wormed his way into Ben’s seemingly cold heart and he’s there to stay. “You’ve taught him well. And he can’t stop talking about you. Is your favorite dessert really spotted dog pudding?”

Her laugh is the best thing he’s heard in...ever. “Oh my god, I can’t believe he remembered that! Usually we call that spotted _dick_ , but parents would most definitely complain if I told them that.”

Just hearing _that word_ spilling from her pink lips is enough for his own (non)spotted dick to rise on its own volition.

He has to adjust himself discreetly, barely hearing her when she says goodbye.

“Yeah. Um...bye. Nice meeting you today. I'll see you soon.” 

Ben watches her drive off, not letting out the breath he’s holding until her car is fully out of sight. 

He’s going to need to either go for another run, or have a session in the gym.

As soon as he steps inside the house, Han pulls him into the study and sits him down with an unusually pensive look on his face.

“Is everything okay?”

“Have you ever been in a relationship?” Is his father’s blunt question.

“No.” Ben responds honestly, seeing no reason to lie. He joined the Marines when he was eighteen, became part of an elite squad of soldiers not long after, and any “relationship” he had were with random women for one night in whatever country he was in. But even that had stopped once he was being bombarded by new contracts.

“When was the last time you had sex?”

Now that gets an eyebrow raise from Ben. He’s pretty open with his dad about most things….except this.

“I don’t know.” And that’s honest as well. “Either three or four years ago? In Moldova? Or was it the Maldives….I don’t remember.”

Han sighs, rubbing his brow. “No wonder you’re so pent up.” He glares at his son. “Listen, I get it. That connection you have with Rey - that’s what it was like with your mom. I knew within the first thirty seconds of meeting her that she was the one for me. But women...they’re not like us Ben.”

“No shit.”

“I could see it in Rey’s eyes - how much you affected her. But just like your mom, she hasn’t lived what we lived through. Compared to them, we’re like animals. Once we choose a mate, that’s it. Nothing else matters. That girl’s perfect for you, you know it and I know it. But now, it’s up to you to show her how perfect _you_ are for her. _Woo_ her. With romance. Not that dark intensity you have going on. Trust me when I say that acting like a neanderthal around her won’t work.”

There’s something in his father’s tone that makes Ben believe that Han had done exactly that in trying to win Leia over.

“So what do I do?” Ben frowns. 

A smirk lightens the elder Solo’s countenance.

“The time has come, my young apprentice. Allow me to teach you everything I know about the wonder, exciting, _titillating_ world of women!”

A combination of dread, amusement, and morbid curiosity runs through him.

“I’m pretty sure you gave me this talk when I was sixteen.”

“Not like this I haven’t.” Han says ominously, shutting the door and locking it behind him. “Settle down son, because today... I’m gonna teach you how to get a _wife_."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the tiniest bit of plot enters the foray. (And by plot I mean that events are put into motion that will eventually spur Ben to stop being a besotted puppy and emerge as a wolf to claim his woman. But not in this chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your kind comments and kudos!

“ _Rule number one_.” His dad’s voice echoes through his mind as Ben walks towards Maz’s diner, holding on to an excited Temiri’s hand. “ _Act normal around her. This is the hardest rule to follow, and you WILL break it more than once. But if you can convince her that you’re not a raging pile of testosterone, she definitely won’t run away from you.”_

It sounds easy enough, but in the past twelve days that he’s first seen Rey in the flesh - twelve days of spending quality time with her….getting to know this beguiling woman who is quickly undoing the walls he’s put around himself...it’s hard to control the possessive fury that takes over him and demands he make her his.

Luckily, having his little duckling by his side certainly tempers his hormones. Though it also causes his body to be on alert for potential threats towards the kid. 

Today is Temiri’s first outing after three weeks since Ben killed Hutt. The boy bore the isolation well enough - having the company of all the Solos, Rey, plus Maz and Chewie, but Leia has decided that it’s time for him to step into society again. His wounds have healed completely, and he’s looking quite healthy compared to the scrawny boy he was before.

Ben himself had to make multiple appearances throughout the weeks to various people - just to establish who he was and that no - he wasn’t available to meet Mabel’s granddaughter anytime soon.

People were naturally curious and wary about him, but it helped that he was already familiar with some of the townsfolk. Like Police Chief Wes Antilles who he shared a drink with a few nights ago. Or Lor San Tekka, who went around telling anyone who would listen how he baptized an infant Ben twenty-nine years ago.

His mother inspired a lot of loyalty in people, causing San Tekka and others to move with her to Takodana when she’d retired from the Senate.

“Ms. Rey will be there, right?” Temiri asks anxiously, looking up at him with wide hazel eyes that remind him so much of Rey. It had taken a monumental effort for the boy to stop calling Rey by her last name, but the shift in her title had only brought the two closer.

“Of course she will buddy.” Ben ruffles Temiri’s dark curls. “She promised.”

“And Ms. Rey never breaks her promises.” The boy nods seriously. 

“No she doesn’t.”

Stopping in front of the rather gaudy diner that is characteristic of Maz Kanata regardless of where she decides to open shop, Ben smiles with nostalgic fondness.

When Leia was too busy with work, and Han was out of town, he would spend his days in the company of Maz, watching her as she cooked the food he had been raised on. She’d also taught him how to cook, and now it was his turn to pass those skills on to Temiri - who enjoyed helping him in the kitchen.

“Let’s go!” ~~His~~ the kid says. Temiri pushes the door open with Ben in tow, predictably leading all eyes to turn to them. It’s two in the afternoon on a Saturday, but the place is still packed.

“Oh Ben!” Maz calls out, looking thoroughly peeved. “Table seventeen wants their food comped because Tallie accidentally spilled some water on the table. Go deal with it!”

The diner falls silent as a bewildered Ben is left looking at a tearful young waitress who is standing next to a booth with a young African-American gentleman, an Asian lady - both of whom are sporting very embarrassed looks - along with a haughty olive skinned man that Ben immediately identifies as Poe Dameron - the town’s City Planner and right under his mother in terms of hierarchy. It’s a damn shame the man is actually good at his job and not one of Hutt’s lackeys. 

Actually, he recognizes the other two as well. Finn Trooper - a local nurse, and Rose Tico: Rey’s best friend and fellow teacher. He’s done extensive research on the people around Rey and key players in the town.

“Poe.” Rose hisses. “What the hell? It’s not a big deal! Your food’s not even wet!”

The curly haired man has the decency to look abashed - probably because he’s getting dirty looks from the entire diner.

Sighing, Ben makes his way over to the table and pulls out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet, handing it to the girl. “Here. That should be enough for their food plus your tip. Don’t worry about anything else.”

The girl scurries away and Ben pins a glare on Poe Dameron who cowers back. Pretty flyboy’s like him wouldn’t have lasted a day under his command.

He spares disinterested glances at the other two before picking Temiri up and going to an empty booth that Maz reserved just for him.

“That’s not _dealing_ with it.” His aunt scowls, swatting him on the shoulder.

“What do you want me to do, _arrest_ him?” Ben snorts. “Sorry Aunt Maz, I don’t have that type of authority.”

“Then what is that badge of yours good for anyway?”

He does have a badge - just like all DoD agents of his caliber do. But it’s mostly for show.

“Anyway, your girl called and said she’s on her way. Your dad needed help with something that took longer than expected.”

_His girl_ . Ben likes that. A lot. The notion that someone like Rey is _his_. But out his father’s rules, number five rings through his head.

_“Don’t act like a possessive asshole. She’s her own person and having you hover over her like some sort of looming shadow is the exact opposite of a turn on. Trust me when I say women hate that. In bed - that’s a different story. But if you’re gonna try and pull that caveman shit on her in public - you’re done son.”_

Temiri ducks down under the table and hoists himself up to Ben’s side. The boy looks down at his hands nervously before propping himself up to reach Ben’s ear.

“I can get whatever I want, right?” He whispers, low enough so only Ben can hear. “My d... _he_ wouldn’t let me eat anything more than five dollars.”

Clamping down on the rage threatening to overwhelm him, Ben responds by pulling against him, Temiri’s slight weight grounding him from doing something he won’t regret, but would be frowned upon nonetheless.

Like digging Hutt’s rotting body from the ground and riddling it with bullets.

“Anything you want kiddo.” Ben murmurs, planting a kiss atop the boy’s hair. He doesn’t care who sees. It’s common knowledge by now that Temiri _and_ Ben are living with Leia and Han. Of course developing a bond with the kid is going to be natural.

“Hey!” Rey’s voice drifts towards him, his gaze automatically honing in on her.

_“Rule number two: panting after her like a dog in heat will only make you seem desperate. Play it cool Ben. No one needs to see you blow your load in public.”_

His father did give out good advice sometimes.

He’s seen Rey dressed in running clothes - sweaty and disheveled, seen her covered head to toe in engine grease, seen her in soft cotton pajama shorts and loose t-shirts when she answered her door first thing in the morning looking as though she wouldn’t mind running her knife over his face….

And she’s beautiful no matter what state she’s in.

But like this - her bright eyes emphasized by the slightest touch of make-up, pink lips glossy and shiny and looking ripe for the taking, freckles on full display, hair down and let loose in natural waves, body encased in some sort of flowy white fabric that leaves him wishing he could peel it right off - _this_ Rey is a completely different animal.

She’s so out of his league it’s not even funny.

Schooling his expression into something _not_ resembling besotted devotion, Ben smiles - letting a small bit of softness seep through.

Temiri - the little traitor - squirms out of Ben’s hold and launches himself at Rey who catches him easily.

They’ve seen each other almost every day for the past three weeks, but Temiri never fails to show his excitement for Rey. Maybe it’s because the boy knows that while Ben might have swung the sword - it was Rey who issued the command behind killing Hutt.

Or maybe it’s because Rey’s so damn loveable and Ben kind of wants to do the same thing whenever he sees her too.

He’s so caught up in his own mind that he doesn’t see the way Rey’s cheeks pinken, or how she bites her lip, or how Temiri looks between the two of them with a confused expression.

“Hi Ben.” 

“Hey.” He sounds breathless. That’s toeing the line of rule number two. He needs to pull himself together. “How are you?” He asks, as if he hadn’t just seen her a few hours ago, with grease smeared on her cheek. A quick glance down at her hands confirms that she still has a bit under her fingernails.

“I’m good.” Rey pats her stomach. “Starved though.” She glances around the diner and waves enthusiastically at her friends, who grimace and wave in return.

“What happened to them?” 

“They didn’t wanna pay cause the waitress accidentally spilled some water.” Temiri shrugs.

Rey’s eyes widen. “What?”

“In your friends’ defense, it was Dameron’s fault. But Maz asked me to defuse the situation and…” He trails off.

“It doesn’t matter.” She scowls. “I never liked Poe anyway but both Rose and Finn…” Her nose scrunches up. “They both harbor a _tendre_ for him.”

He looks over at the table, unsurprised to see that three pairs of eyes are trained towards them. Though the way Dameron’s gaze is roving over Rey leaves no dispute as to who he is harboring a _tendre_ towards.

If he didn’t dislike the man before, he absolutely loathes him now.

_“Rule number five: subsection one: Jealousy can lead to some incredibly hot sex, but if you act like a jealous asshole in front of her male friends, it’ll just make you seem insecure and needlessly dominant over her. Show her that she’s yours - or you’re hers - in the bedroom. Not in public.”_

His dad was turning into a lifesaver.

Before he can say anything, Maz and that teenager - Tallie, arrive at their table carrying massive plates of food. Temiri gets a double cheeseburger and fries along with a chocolate milkshake, Rey gets the same, but with two burgers instead, and Ben gets a chicken fried steak, fries, a massive portion of mac and cheese, and a coffee.

“I know your favorites.” Maz winks at them. “And it’s completely on the house. I’m not going to let my favorite nephew pay for anything after all.”

“Only nephew.” Ben smiles, thanking the woman with a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks again.” Tallie fiddles with her hands, a blush staining her cheeks. She all but runs away from him, leaving him slightly confused. A glance towards Rey shows that the woman is staring at the teenager’s back with a peculiar expression, confusing him further.

They eat in silence for the most part, both the adults watching with amusement as Temiri wolfs down his food contentedly.

It might not be obvious to others that Temiri was deprived of food, but Rey had told him that she herself had exhibited the same behaviors - hoarding meals, eating it as quickly as possible, scared to ask for more.

She hadn’t told him much more than that, but she didn’t need to. His view of the woman was only heightened.

They talk about everything and nothing. Ben’s not loquacious by any standard, but with Rey - everything is easy. She laughs at his awkward attempts at humor, he smiles when she manages to stuff twelve fries into her mouth at once (and tries not to think about what else she can wrap those lips around), and they both take turns coddling Temiri.

It feels good. Natural. _Right_. Him being with her, with Temiri...for the first time in twenty-nine years it feels as though he belongs somewhere.

The military taught him camaraderie, but he knew it wasn’t a home. Here though...it could be. If he lets it. If Rey lets him in further than she has.

“Potty.” Temiri reaches over the table and grabs his hand urgently. “I need to go potty!”

He exchanges an amused glance with Rey and sighs exaggeratedly. “Alright little man, let’s go.”

Temiri holds on to Ben’s jeans, tucking his face against his hip. Ben realizes that he’s uncomfortable with the attention that they’re given, and drapes an arm around his thin shoulders protectively.

He waits as the boy finishes his business, reminding him to wash his hands - _“for twenty seconds, I know Mr. Ben” -_ before leading him out to the booth.

Ben stiffens as he spots Dameron and Rey’s two friends sitting in the spots that he and Temiri previously vacated.

The expression on Rey’s face tells him that she’d annoyed - pissed - more like it, and he inwardly smirks.

“We’re ready to go, right?” Rey sidles past Trooper and comes to stand at Ben’s side. It takes all of his restraint not to jolt when the woman slips her hand through his, warmth skittering up his arm.

“Yeah.” Ben prides his voice for not breaking. “Yeah we can go.”

“If you try to pay I will kill you.” Maz shouts just as Ben pulls out his wallet. 

“She's scary.” Temiri shudders, hiding his face in Ben’s leg.

“Trust me, I know.” He chuckles, giving Rey’s companions a stiff nod.

“I can’t believe you kept him a secret for two years, Rey!” Rose Tico huffs, though there’s no ire in her voice. She sounds playful….teasing even.

Ben chances a glance at Rey, whose lips are pressed together tightly, a flush overtaking her face.

“The rest of us were wondering if Leia’s son even existed while you held out on us for so long.”

Ben doesn’t like the way Dameron stares at Rey with cool calculation.

“What can I say.” Rey smiles thinly, snuggling in deeper against Ben. She squeezes his hand, probably in a silent plea to keep quiet. “We’re private people who don’t like everything broadcasted.”

Before he can ask what she means, he’s being tugged out the door by both Rey and Temiri.

It’s only when they reach the local park - and set Temiri loose on the swings, does Rey explain.

“They wanted to know why I was so familiar with you.” She mumbles, avoiding his gaze. “After all, we’re not supposed to know each other.”

They don’t. Not really. He feels like he’s known her for a lifetime, but it’s only been three weeks.

“I panicked and said we met a few years back by accident at your dad’s shop.”

That’s not the full story judging by the way her blush deepens, but Ben doesn’t care. At least now he doesn’t have to keep a distance between them as is the way between strangers.

He’s about to say something when a movement catches his attention.

There’s a man, dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts sitting on a nearby bench with a tablet in his hand. The playground that Temiri is playing on right now is situated in the middle of a larger park. The man is sitting just outside the wood-chip filled play area - certainly not all that suspicious considering his back is turned to the playground, but Ben doesn’t miss the way his tablet is pointed towards them in a way that could be construed as casual.

Towards him and Rey that is - not at Temiri.

Years of experience allow him to remain calm, even when he scoots closer to Rey and places his arm around her shoulder, bending down until he can inhale the sweet floral scent of her shampoo.

“There’s a man - two o’clock - most likely recording us. Do you recognize him?”

To her credit, Rey’s expression doesn’t change. Instead, she leans up, searching his eyes, and pulls him down to her level.

“Geno Namit.” She whispers into his neck, her fingers trailing up and down his back in feathery caresses that draw a rumble from his chest. “Local CPA.” She repositions herself so that her head rests on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around his waist.

Accountant. Okay. That’s something to work with.

In researching Hutt, Ben hadn’t come across Namit’s name - but that didn’t mean the man wasn’t on Hutt’s unofficial payroll. Any kingpin needed someone who would manage ill begot money off the books, and it was very possible that this man was the one to do it.

“Was Temiri left anything by Hutt?” Rey murmurs by his ear, her warm breath causing goosebumps to erupt over his neck.

“A nominal amount of money for a man like Hutt.” He says. “A hundred thousand. Mom’s already secured it in a trust fund for when he’s older.”

She hums softly, head swinging over to Namit.

The man is up and stretching, tablet tucked away in a satchel. They watch him glance at Temiri, who is still on the swings before he walks away.

The kid jumps off in the next moment and comes running towards them, nothing but joy on his face.

“That was so much fun! I haven’t been on the playground in like _forever_!”

He makes a mental note to bring Temiri here more often - and get a swing-set installed at the house.

Or maybe he should start looking into some property? Just in case he decides to put down some roots.

One look at Rey and Temiri has him sighing. Who is he kidding? His roots have been planted the moment he laid eyes on this gorgeous woman.

The ringing of his phone distracts him, the name on the caller ID bringing a frown on his face.

Hux. The Q to his Bond. He’d asked the former RAF pilot for assistance in surveillance. If he’s calling, it couldn’t be for anything good.

“Hey.” He mutters, excusing himself from Rey and the kid. “What’s up?”

“ _You’ve got a problem.”_ Hux says bluntly. “ _And it centers around your girl there.”_

A muted curse leaves his throat. “Why? The Guavians want her? Or someone else?”

“ _It’s more complicated than that. Did you know your girl’s grandfather was Sheev Palpatine?”_

Ben sucks in a breath, taking a quick peek at Rey - who has her eyes closed as she soaks up the summer sun with Temiri on her lap. It’s hard to imagine that such a wonderful woman came from _that man’s_ vile seed.

“ _She herself didn’t know until a few years ago. Parents dead at a young age - put in the system.”_ Hux’s voice is sympathetic. He’s British too. He must have heard or seen how bad it is in those types of homes. “ _The inheritance she received is stupidly large. So it’s no wonder she was ready to pay you a million bucks to kill Hutt.”_

“Where are you going with this?”

“ _Snoke - “_ Ben’s blood runs cold at the mention of that man. The man that he sliced in half all those years ago. “ _Snoke’s death triggered a revolt in the underworld. But it was Paplatine’s death that set things in motion. Some underling of Palpatine - a guy named Enric Pryde - made the mistake of telling someone close to the Guavians that Palpatine had a granddaughter, and that she got the rest of his money. Pryde was killed after, but the damage was done. Word spread. And while there’s not an official bounty on her head...it’s a bit worse than that.”_

If it weren’t for the humor in Hux’s voice, Ben would have punched a tree. “What do you mean?”

Hux chuckles, the smarmy bastard actually finding this funny. “ _People are running around like headless chickens trying to figure out how to put a ring on her finger.”_

It takes him mere seconds to process those words, before his mind blanks again.

What.  
The.  
Fuck.

Absolutely not.

The only ring that she’s going to wear is _his_.

“She’s _mine_.” He snarls lowly, feeling as feral as he sounds.

His friend laughs again. “ _Okay. Fine. But have you made a move? Done anything other than stare at her with those ridiculous puppy eyes of yours_?”

“I do not have pup-”

“ _You do._ ” A new voice chimes in. Gwen Phasma. Another former teammate, and the best hand-to-hand combatant he had the pleasure of meeting. “ _You definitely do_.”

He bites his tongue for fear of cursing out his friends. 

“ _Anyway, she’s not in danger per say, and from what I’ve seen, any and all surveillance being done on her is due to trying to get her in bed. If anything -_ you’re _the one in danger considering how you’ve been sticking to her like glue.”_

Everyone shares a laugh at that.

“ _A few people are interested in your kid - like your man Balamour Tik. But that’s mostly for information. Apparently Hutt left behind either a fortune - or a shit ton of incriminating evidence against his associates.”_

Those people will be easy to deal with. It’s the potential influx of goons vying for Rey’s hand that he’s worried about.

“ _The best solution would be to send a message to anyone stupid enough to come to your town in hopes of winning her.”_ Gwen snickers. “ _Killing the first moron who tries anything should at least deter the small fries.”_

“ _No.”_ Hux snorts. “ _The best solution would be to marry her yourself.”_

“I plan on it.” Ben agrees, ignoring the guffaws he can hear over the phone. “But proposing to someone I’ve only known for three weeks is - “

“ _The Solo way. Your dad proposed to your mom in like a week.”_ Gwen reminds him. 

“He was turned down.”

“ _Yeah but she accepted….eventually.”_

After his dad started to follow the very same rules he had imparted upon Ben.

“ _Look, we’ll alert you if any unsavory sorts come sniffing around, but seriously Commander - just kill the first guy and the others will follow suit. Not a big deal.”_

He sighs, pinching his brow. Rey looks over at him curiously, a question on her lips. His smile is tight and must not reach his eyes because concern overtakes her lovely features. 

“Thanks for the update. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“ _And remember, the wife is always right. Even when she’s not, she is. I know you’ve been out of practice for a long time, but if you need tips on how to please your woman, the clit is - “_

He hangs up on Hux without saying another word, his ears burning.

“Is everything okay?” Rey comes up to him, biting her lip.

He considers lying, but his father’s Golden Rule rattles within his mind.

“ _Lying equals Dying. If you keep things - big things - a secret from her, you will live to regret it for the rest of your days. Your dick will recede inwards, and your balls will shrivel up before she lets you touch her again.”_

“I think…” Ben licks his dry lips. “I think we need to talk.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Rey had told her parents that she was now some sort of Princess for the denizens of the underworld, both Cassian and Jyn had burst into uncontrollable laughter before asking if her Knight Errant would take up arms against her suitors.

It had been a mistake to talk about Ben to her parents. Thousands of miles away, they worried about their child constantly - especially regarding her relationships - or lack of them.

Naturally the first man that Rey had phoned home about in….ever….would garner some curiosity.

But disregarding the one very big thing about him that she could tell no one, they seemed to approve of Ben based on what they’d heard from her. Especially after she’d sent a photo of him and Temiri sprawled out on a couch, both of them fast asleep.

She is a bit concerned for herself after what Ben had told her. Well….more for Takodana if she’s being honest. This town doesn’t need more drama. But Ben had promised her that he would keep her safe, and she has absolutely no reason to doubt him.

That man has somehow managed to find a corner in her heart and make a comfortable spot for himself despite her general wariness around strange men. It has only been twenty-nine days (she’d counted) since she’d first met him, and it feels like a lifetime.

Every moment spent with him (and there were quite a few considering how he made it his mission to barely leave her alone) sent electricity down her spine and warmth pooling in her gut. Honestly, if things continued like this, Rey knows that she’s liable to jump his bones - tackle him against the nearest flat surface and climb him like the tree he is.

She physically _cannot_ with him.

For someone in his profession - who can kill a man without blinking an eye, seeing him blush and stammer around her, seeing him act so tenderly around Temiri, that adorable way he scratches the back of his neck when he’s embarrassed, the way he mashes his lips together if he’s deep in thought, that subtle tic in his jaw if he’s angry, the way he stretches out every godforsaken piece of clothing he owns and fills a room like no one else - literally everything about him floods her body with endorphins.

It’s embarrassing and frankly annoying how many times her panties have been soaked through just by being in his presence.

She shakes her head, trying to focus on the show she’s watching. But as usual, her thoughts turn back to Ben. He’s not in town at the moment, which just makes things worse. Rey had heard him talking furiously on the phone several times with someone named Hux about something to do with illegal weapons manufacturing near the Canadian border a few days ago. He’d disappeared two days back - no doubt _working_ , and was due back tomorrow.

She was better at hiding her worry than Temiri was. The amount of times the boy had asked to talk to Ben was nearing triple digits. While it was certainly endearing to see her shy student open up so freely to the older man, she worried what would happen if he were to be adopted, or if Ben were to leave.

“You okay?”

Rey startles as Leia’s voice drifts towards her. The older woman is holding out a glass of wine which she takes graciously.

With Ben away, Temiri doesn’t sleep well at all. Leia had called her two nights ago when she and Han found him crying in his bed, too scared to come to them for help. She held the boy in an effort to get him to bed, crooned lullabies that she had learned from her own parents into his ear, and didn’t leave until he was completely out.

This has been her routine for the past few nights, and Rey can’t say that she doesn’t enjoy it. It's nice...having someone to come home too. Today, Leia insisted that she stay the night, and Rey hadn't protested at all.

“I’m fine.” She smiles at Leia, taking a sip of her beverage. 

“You have that look on your face.” The older woman says after a moment. “The same one I used to have whenever Han went out on a job.”

“Oh?”

Leia sighs softly. “Part yearning, part fear, and part annoyance. Trust me, I know the feeling all too well. But if it’s one thing I know about Solo men, it’s that they always defy whatever odds are placed against them. And Ben’s his father’s son more than he likes to admit. He’ll come back. He always does.”

“I am worried.” Rey admits, slightly embarrassed. “I….I don’t want him getting hurt.” She has no right to feel this way, especially because Ben isn’t hers - regardless of what she implied to her friends the other day.

“Neither do I.” Leia pats her hand comfortingly.

Han enters the room in that moment, glancing at Rey apologetically. “Hey kid, he woke up again. He’s calling for you.”

What Han doesn’t mention - but what he does tell his wife later - is that Temiri woke up asking for his _mom._ He figures it’s a bit too early to spring that tidbit on Rey, despite the fact that she’s put herself in that role since she started teaching him.

And if she’s mom, then it’s no question as to who _dad_ is.

Rey exhales sadly, putting her glass down. She makes her way down to Temiri’s room, admiring the muted blue and green hues of the curtains and covers. The room is certainly everything a little boy would want.

He’s sitting up, tangled in his covers, rubbing at his swollen eyes.

“Oh sweetheart.” She sits down on the full sized bed, her heart crumbling when he crawls into her lap, shaking slightly.

“I had a bad dream. About Mr. Ben.” Temiri hiccoughs. “That the bad guys got him and that he…” He sniffles against her chest, wrapping thin arms around her neck.

She presses kisses on his head, rocking him gently. “Mr. Ben’s going to be just fine. I promise. He’s going to come back tomorrow and give you the tightest hug in the world.”

“I like Mr. Ben’s hugs.” Temiri mumbles shyly. “They feel really nice.”

“Yes they do.” She says back, thinking about those muscled bands holding her close against his solid chest, blocking out everything else in the world.

“I like Mr. Ben too.” Temiri pulls away from her with wide eyes. “I think I might love him.” He trembles in his grasp. “I love him like he’s my...like he’s _mine_.”

This poor child.

“And is that a bad thing?” Rey presses gently. “That you love him like that? I think Mr. Ben would be very happy if you felt that way about him.”

“Really?” Temiri gapes at her, mouth open. “He would?”

“I know he would. After all, does he let anyone else cuddle with him like you do?” Rey boops Temiri’s nose, earning a small giggle.

“Could we go to his room?” He asks quietly. “If I have a nightmare, he lets me sleep next to him until I go back to sleep. Even though he’s not there….I think I’ll feel better.”

She’s taken aback slightly, and thinks that maybe this would be an invasion of privacy considering Ben’s not there. But the hopeful look in Temiri’s eyes changes her mind. Ben won’t mind. He won’t be back till tomorrow anyway. 

Rey makes sure the lights are off as Temiri leads her to Ben’s bedroom - just a few doors down.

The room itself is quite impersonal - his walls stark, with only one painting of a family of wolves above the bed that looks as though Leia put it there. But his bed is massive - king sized and then some, covered with grey and white soft covers that are folded back crisply. The whole bed is made up with militaristic precision. He has more pillows than she would have thought - and one touch confirms they’re all memory foam. Just like his ridiculously comfortable mattress.

It smells like him too. Notes of pine and something sweeter drifts toward her, lulling her into a pleasant state of relaxation.

Temiri wastes no time in climbing up and scurrying under the covers, his face already set with bliss.

“Could you hold me?” He asks plaintively. “I promise I’ll go to sleep real fast this time.”

Slipping into Ben’s bed without him there makes her feel a bit like Goldilocks, but she does it for Temiri’s sake. Her heart pounds as she comes to the not unwelcome realization that she wouldn’t mind waking up in this bed for the rest of her days, wouldn’t mind being fucked into this mattress with Ben’s body pressing her down until there's a permanent indent.

There is a child _right here_. She is absolutely not allowed to think anything remotely salacious.

Temiri’s small back rests against her chest as they lay on their sides, both of them tucked in tightly under Ben’s covers. She had already planned on staying the night at Han and Leia’s place because they insisted, and the bare skin that she has on display in her sleeping clothes feels heavenly against his cool sheets.

“You smell nice.” Temiri murmurs. “Like cookies.” He nestles closer to her, sighing contentedly.

She listens to his breathing, hearing it grow slower. Her own eyes start to droop even as she forces herself to remain awake so she could leave to go to the guest room.

“I really love you too.” The boy’s voice is no louder than a whisper, but it sounds like thunder in the silent room. “I wish you and Mr. Ben could _both_ be mine.”

Rey only releases her breath after he goes slack in her arms.

“Me too darling.” She exhales into his hair, a smile spreading on her lips as a plan begins to form in her head. “Me too.”

Surrounded by Ben’s scent and Temiri’s warmth, she drifts off to sleep, her smile never leaving her face.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He returns home exhausted, hungry, and more than a little cranky.

The job itself wasn’t difficult - taking out a Russian arms dealer who tried to set up shop on the border. But he’d trekked through miles of dense foliage, nearly been mounted by a stag in rut, eaten nasty MRE’s that he could barely stomach, and had been bitten by several mosquitoes despite being in full camo.

He’d been a bit more violent than necessary in dealing with the Russian. The blood under his nails had taken nearly ten minutes to get out. But that brand of catharsis had put him in a significantly better mood - made even better when Hux had sent a helicopter for him after he’d secured the weapons and turned them back to the government.

It’s nearly one by the time he’s back in Takodana - earlier than he planned, but very late. The house is dark, but his dad has left a light on the kitchen along with a full box of pizza that he devours within minutes.

He ends up taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom, not wanting to disturb his sleeping family upstairs, changing into just a flannel bottom.

Ben usually sleeps in just boxers, but with a kid in the house who likes to come in his room unannounced, he’s taken to at least covering his bottom half fully.

He trudges up the stairs bleary eyed, wanting nothing more than to sink into his bed and not wake up till the sun shines high in the sky. Ben peaks into Temiri’s room, panicking momentarily when he doesn’t see the boy curled up into a ball like he usually is.

A quick glance into his parents’ bedroom shows that they don’t have a small child between them either. 

Cautiously, he enters his own room and promptly freezes at what he sees.

Because either he’s dreaming, or that’s actually Rey sleeping peacefully in the middle of his bed with Temiri in her arms.

He pinches himself, just to make sure he really is awake. 

Her car wasn’t in the driveway when he arrived, nor was it parked on the street. But that doesn’t mean Han couldn’t have driven her directly from the shop back home.

And now she’s here. In his bed. Holding on to the ~~ir~~ child so tenderly. 

He takes in the way the moonlight hits her face, how it makes her chestnut waves that are fanned out on the pillow look silvery. She’s turned away from him, but he can see how the moon pales her skin, illuminating her freckles to him like a siren’s call.

He’s helpless to do anything but move towards the bed, stopping at the edge and wondering if he’s allowed to move further.

He should sleep in the guest room. That would be prudent. And appropriate.

Except he can’t. Because despite all of his father’s rules, his warnings about acting like a possessive asshole, every inch of him wants to join his _family_ in his bed. He wants to wrap his arms around Rey and pull her close, wants to hold his boy in his arms as he protects both of them from anything that tries to harm them.

Decision made, Ben slips in behind Rey, his body automatically molding to hers. He throws an arm around both her and Temiri, pulling them closer to him.

He breathes in the scent of the body wash that his mother leaves in the guest bathroom upstairs, trying not to imagine Rey lathering herself with it completely naked under a stream of hot water.

His chest presses against her back, and she shifts against him, letting out a throaty moan that would have incited a violent reaction from him if it weren’t for Temiri.

She throws a leg backwards over his, bringing him closer to her heat.

Ben can’t help the growl he lets out against her neck, brushing his stubbled cheeks against the soft skin in possessive swipes.

“Mhhmm.” She sighs softly. “Ben.” His name leaves her lips breathily.

He’s stunned for half a moment. She said _his_ name. She’s thinking about _him_!

Now it could mean nothing…..or it could mean everything. 

He decides to go with the latter, mostly for his own peace of mind. 

“Ben.” Rey says again, shifting so that her ass is pressed right into his groin.

He groans as quietly as he can, willing his body not to give into instincts.

“Need you.” She mutters, her hand blindly moving back until she finds his hair, curling her fingers into his disheveled waves. The feeling of her small digits massaging his scalp is nothing short of heavenly. His eyes roll back in his head, warmth filling him from head to toe.

Temiri squirms suddenly, cooling Ben’s ardor. The boy wiggles in Rey’s loose hold, but doesn’t try to move away from her. Instead, he turns his head towards Ben, blinking sleepily at him.

“Daddy?” He rasps. “Izzat you?”

Ben finds that his throat is rather dry at the moment. He struggles to contain the liquid that suddenly springs to his eyes, swallowing heavily past the lump in his throat.

_This_ _kid._

“Yeah kiddo.” He lets out a shuddering breath, stroking the boy’s hair until his eyes close again. “I’m here.”

“Mkay.” Temiri turns and wraps all four limbs around Rey, his head resting under her chin. “G’night.”

“Night, baby.” He murmurs, leaning over Rey to kiss his forehead. “I love you.”

He’s surprised by how natural the words flow from his mouth. Never has he said them to anyone other than his parents. And yet...and yet there can be nothing more natural than this, he realizes.

To have Temiri and Rey with him, to act as a father and….husband...it’s as though his life has no other purpose than to be with them.

In the morning, he’ll deal with the rest of the world.

But for now, he’s exactly where he needs to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is approximately 1% plot and 99% of another filler chapter. My apologies for the delay! With school starting, it's been crazy trying to teach over google classroom and stay on top of things! I promise my update schedule - though erratic, will be much better!
> 
> CW: None - except for disgusting levels of UST. And maybe a bit of mild somnophilia, but Rey ABSOLUTELY doesn't mind. 
> 
> Honestly, don't expect too much from this chapter. It might be "boring". Sorry in advance.

She wakes up with the sun’s rays caressing her face, and a wall of heat against her back.

Rey doesn’t remember much besides falling asleep, lulled by Temiri’s gentle breathing.

She blinks sleep from her eyes, rubbing at the sand that gathers by her tear ducts. It takes her a moment to orient herself.

Right.

She’s in Ben’s room, in his bed. A dent in front of her indicates that Temiri was definitely there, but gone at the moment.

Looking down, she stifles a gasp at the pale, muscular arm that’s thrown around her waist like a weighted band, making it almost impossible to move.

As awareness slowly returns to her, she realizes that the heat behind her comes from the very firm, very bare torso of someone who could only be Ben Solo.

His breath moves her hair around, tickling her cheek. His mouth is pressed firmly against her neck, and it’s not the only thing _pressed firmly_ against her.

Blood rushes to her face as she takes note of the large, girthy bulge that digs into the cleft of her butt. She struggles not to move, but has to clench her thighs together as a gush of wet heat floods her aching cunt.

The slight shift causes him to move as well, both of his arms coming around to encircle her. The one under her breast lightly brushes against her sensitive skin, eliciting the smallest of moans from her. The pads of his fingers are rough, sending jolts through her with each movement.

He mumbles something against her neck, breathing in deeply - like he’s trying to inhale her essence.

She should move. Her bladder demands it. Her body and mind on the other hand, emphatically state the opposite.

Rey can feel how solid he is behind her - as if there’s not an ounce of body fat on him. She longs to turn in his embrace and trace the planes of his chest, check if he really does have an eight-pack like she thinks he does, see if those wonderful moles of his dot the pale expanse of his torso as well.

His lips - warm and soft - start to travel up and down her neck, leaving wet kisses that cool and leave goosebumps in their wake as he moves.

She buries her head in the pillow to stifle a breathy gasp. It tickles, and his stubble scrapes across her skin in the most delicious manner.

The hand on her front moves down her belly, nearly covering her entire stomach. His fingers lift her shirt up to caress her bare skin, drawing circles around her belly button.

She can’t help the way she arches back, pushing her ass against his bulge. The friction is nowhere near enough. But it will have to do for now. Until he’s awake at least.

He drapes a heavy leg over her thigh, hips rutting absently against her ass. It feels as though he’s….growing...even more. Which should be impossible considering how big he had already been against her.

She’s going to scream if he keeps going. And she’ll knee him in the groin if he stops. The exquisite sensations he’s plying her body with are almost too much.

“ _Rey._ ” Ben rasps, suddenly scraping her skin with his teeth, laving the slight sting with his tongue. His plush lips suck harshly, no doubt intending to leave a bruise for the world to see.

She doesn’t mind. She _wants_ everyone to know that she’s his. Only his. And no one else even stands a chance.

Both hands grasp her hips in a quick movement that startles her. The world spins as she finds herself on her back, hands pinned against the headboard, muscular thighs caging her body under a slab of alabaster skin that sure enough has moles aplenty - just waiting for her tongue to taste them all.

And yes. She was right. There are _eight_ perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles just hovering below her eye level. They rise and fall rapidly - in time with audible, labored breaths that force her to look up until her gaze falls upon the slightly hazy, but very dark eyes of her befuddled captor.

Her gaze moves downward, a keening whine leaving her throat at the sight of the prominent bulge beneath his pants. She longs to take them off with her feet and feel his arousal with her hands, her mouth….everything.

Ben blinks - one, then twice - reddened lips falling open as he finally realizes what position he’s maneuvered Rey into.

Not that she minds of course.

“I - “

The door is suddenly thrown open and both of them have no choice but to look over at a beaming Temiri who doesn’t even bat an eye at their compromising position.

“You’re awake!” The boy crows happily. “ _Finally_. Breakfast is ready!”

“T...Temiri.” Ben swallows. “I…”

“I gave you and mo...Ms. Rey tons of good morning kisses but both of you were fast asleep!” he pouts. “So me and Gramps cooked breakfast for you.” 

Well that title is new. Temiri never calls Han and Leia anything other than Mr. and Mrs. Solo. Or on one memorable occasion, _Mrs. Mr. Ben’s Mom._

He cocks his head as if he’s trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. “Watcha doing?”

Ben finally unfreezes and scrambles off of her, sitting up and plopping a pillow over his lap. His face and ears are beet red, earning a smile from Rey.

“Wrestling.” He all but squeaks. “We were wrestling. Special wrestling.” Ben clears his throat, adding a very unnecessary, “I won.”

Rey nearly slaps her forehead. That’s such a _dad_ answer that she wants to groan.

“Sure.” Temiri smiles blandly, clearly not believing them for a second. This kid was her most astute pupil. He knows how to sniff out bullshit. “Gramps!” He hollers. “They’re awake! They weren’t sleeping! They were doing _special_ wrestling!”

Both of them hear Temiri race downstairs, the deep notes of Han’s laughter drifting upwards.

Rey looks up at the ceiling, feeling as though she’s just run ten miles. She’s embarrassed, and her body is supremely unfulfilled. All she really wants to do is pick up where they left off, but if the way Ben is slowly inching off the bed is any indication, that’s not going to happen anytime soon.

“I’ll just uh - “ He motions towards the bathroom. “Go.”

_Let me join you_. She wants to say, but settles for nodding and sitting up herself, unable to do anything but stare at Ben. Or more accurately, stare at the scar she’d never noticed on his side. It’s a three inch line, faded with time but still raised off his torso. 

“Knife fight. Kandahar.” Ben mutters, standing quickly. “Guy barely missed my vitals before I shot him right between the eyes. Had to hold the knife in until one of the medics on my team found me.”

She’s not consciously aware of how her fingers reach out to touch the scar, but his sharp intake of breath catches her attention.

He stares down at her through thick lashes, nostrils flaring the longer she touches him. 

“BREAKFAST!” Han yells from downstairs. “YOUR KID IS WAITING PATIENTLY. DON’T MAKE ME TRAUMATIZE HIM FURTHER BY SENDING HIM UP THERE AGAIN!”

That startles both of them into action. Ben makes a beeline for the bathroom while Rey quickly makes the bed and darts to another bathroom, splashing cold water on her flushed cheeks.

Nothing happened. Barely anything happened. All he did was give her a hickey which was blooming nicely just below her ear, and he wasn’t even aware that he’d done it. No big deal.

But that wasn’t true, was it? Some unspoken line had definitely been crossed. 

Rey goes downstairs and silently sits down next to Temiri - purposely ignoring the look on Han’s face. A large plate of french toast and eggs is placed in front of her, along with a steaming cup of coffee.

She helps Temiri cut up his toast before digging in herself, sighing as the taste of the rich, sweet, bread hits her tongue.

Ben comes down ten minutes later, resolutely not meeting her eyes and looking a little haggard.

She hides a smile behind her coffee mug at the furrow in his brow and tic of his jaw. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what he was doing in the bathroom for so long.

“Welcome back, son.” Han grins. “Sleep okay?”

“Like a rock.” Ben growls, softening only when Temiri asks to be hugged.

“Sorry I missed your kisses.” He tells the boy, planting a smooch on the boy’s forehead. “I’ll make it up to you by taking you to the forest.”

“Really?” Temiri’s eyes light up. “Are you gonna teach me how to build a fire?”

“Among other things.” Ben smirks.

“Something that doesn’t involve pointy things I presume?” Rey raises a brow when Ben ducks his head sheepishly. “Because he’s too young for that.”

“I was his age when I started to learn how to wield a knife.” Ben shrugs, glancing at Han who nods. “And it’ll be blunted anyway. Besides, Temiri already knows how to throw one like a pro.”

Rey sighs. " _I_ would also like to teach him something as well.” She glowers. “And you know that I can use a knife too. So leave that part of his education to me.”

She twirls the butter knife in her hands around with expert dexterity, spinning it between her fingers as though it was a piece of yarn to be woven.

All three of them stare at her with varying amounts of amusement and disbelief.

Han breaks out into a wide smile, giving Ben a look she doesn’t quite understand. The younger Solo rubs his lips together, jaw clenched tight. He looks like he’s trying to control himself from leaping across the table and taking her back to his room.

Rey swallows dryly at the predatory look in his eyes.

“Okay.” He nods, running a hand through his inky waves. “Yeah….that’s uh….yeah. You can teach him that.”

“Good.” 

“She’s so cool.” Temiri breathes in awe after a moment, hazel eyes wide.

“Dang right she is.” Han chuckles.

They finish eating quietly. Leia’s already gone into her office, and Han doesn’t need help at the shop today. Which means that with Ben taking Temiri, she has a day all to herself.

Both boys drop her off at home, with Ben doing a customary perimeter check to make sure no unsavory characters are hanging around. He’s installed security cameras which they both have access to. Other than a few neighbors stopping by to ask for something or another, there’s been no suspicious activity around her house.

She’s not complacent about her safety, but if she worries too much she’ll drive herself mad.

Rey manages to get some cleaning done, goes grocery shopping, and spends a decent chunk of time gardening under the hot sun.

Ben sends her a video just as she’s about to shower of Temiri scaling a tree with all the grace of a bear cub. The boy’s face sparkles with excitement as he clambers onto a tree branch - doing a cute victory wiggle, and the camera shakes as Ben’s deep laugh echoes through the quiet forest.

She still can’t get over how _good_ Ben is with Temiri. Her heart literally melts every time she sees them together. Her boy needs someone like Ben - someone who would do anything to protect him - in his life. It’s what Temiri deserves.

Rey knows that she’s going to have to talk to Ben soon. About Temiri’s future. She sees the love Ben has for him in his eyes every day. If they are going to keep acting like his guardians, then there’s no way she’s going to let him fall into someone else’s hands.

The boys come home around half past seven, sweaty, muddy, slightly stinky, and sporting identical grins on their faces.

“Shower first, then hugs.” Rey holds her hands up with a laugh as Temiri tries to glomp her. The boy’s messy curls bounce as he bounds to Rey’s room - already familiar with how to work her rather luxurious shower.

She tries not to look at Ben - or rather the way his sweat drenched shirt clings to the outline of his abs. Instead, she settles for staring at the hollow of his throat, noting that his pale skin glistens with a sheen that she would love to lick away.

Clearing her throat and ignoring the intensity in his gaze, she points to the guest bathroom.

“Go. Get clean. You’ve brought half the forest back with you I think.” She makes his way towards him, thinking that maybe her first assessment of him being stinky was wrong. He smells like sweat and the earth - not wholly unappealing. His scent calls to a primal part of her that has Rey rubbing her legs together, remembering the feel of him against her this morning.

Picking out a lone leaf from his disheveled hair, she allows herself to run her fingers through the damp locks, marveling at how soft the strands are before waving him away.

“Dinner’s in the oven and I know you two will be hungry.” Rey says, trying to steady herself. 

“Yes.” Something in his voice causes her to look up at him, enjoying the way his gaze devours her. “I’m starved.”

Ben stalks off to the guest bathroom before she can say another word. She steadies her nerves - as she always has to do around Ben and pulls a lasagna out of the oven, leaving it to cool.

Temiri bounds out a few minutes later- dripping water on her hardwood floor, and immediately makes a beeline for the kitchen table, eagerly regaling her with his exploits of the day.

“He taught me how to tie a constrictor knot!” Temiri says, his eyes lighting up with joy. “Did you know that it’s one of the hardest knots to tie _and_ untie in the _world_? But Mr. Ben did it in like ten seconds! That could be a world record!”

She lets him go on and on about his day, noting that he talks more about Ben and how amazing he is rather than what they actually did.

_Mr. Ben climbs a tree like a tiger!_

_Mr. Ben knows how to make a weapon out of ANYTHING. He_ _taught me how to make a spear from a twig using a rock._

_Mr. Ben can carry twice his weight and not fall down._

_Mr. Ben never got mad at me, not even when I accidentally knocked over our tin of beans into the fire and burned all the sausages._

Temiri is definitely attached, and it’s obvious that Ben is too.

By the time Ben sits down next to her, Temiri’s already eaten two plates of salad that she’d made, and wastes no time in digging into the lasagna she’s placed in front of him.

The entire pan is decimated within twenty minutes, with both boys plying her with praise that makes her blush.

Ben insists on cleaning, so she’s left with a lightly dozing Temiri on her lap while they wait for Ben to join them.

He does so ten minutes later, and Temiri is out like a light.

“He had fun today.” Ben comments after a moment of just staring at the boy. They’re sitting so close that Temiri’s feet rest on Ben’s thigh. “So did I. Most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

Rey cards her fingers through Temiri’s curls, untangling the knots that inevitably form. He’s cherubic in sleep, and not for the first time she has to choke back a sob as she recalls what was done to him.

What kind of monster could raise a hand to a child?

“What’s wrong?” He asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t Ben.” She looks up at the man through blurred vision. “I can’t let him go!”

Ben sighs heavily, biting his lip. “I know. Me either, Rey.”

“So what do we do?” She demands softly, aware of the slumbering child atop her. 

“I - “ He sighs again, giving her a bleak look. “I know what I want to do. What I _have_ to do, but...I don’t know if I have the strength to do it by myself.”

“You’re not alone Ben.” Rey tells him frankly. “You have me. We’re in this together.”

He shoots her a breathtakingly hopeful smile like he doesn’t already know how invested she is in this, in _them_ \- all three of them together. Like a family. Sweeping her hair to one side, she watches as his eyes hone in on the mark he had left on her neck just this morning - proof of how she allows only him these liberties.

Ben clears his throat, shifting minutely in a way that’s all too telling. She stifles a smirk and goes back to combing through Temiri’s hair.

He opens his mouth, only for the doorbell to ring.

Both of them tense.

“Are you expecting anyone?” He asks curtly, pulling out his phone to no doubt check the security camera footage.

“No.” Rey shakes her head, looking down at Temiri. “Who is it?”

There’s an odd look on Ben’s face. “Your friends.” He bites out. “Tico, Trooper, and Dameron.” He all but spits out that last name.

Rey sighs, a frown besmirching her visage. “Rose did ask me if I wanted to hang out tonight, but I declined. I didn’t think they would all come here.”

Ben stands up before Rey can say anything else, gesturing to Temiri and telling her to not wake him up.

She hears the door open, and an exclamation of surprise, combined with Ben’s low murmur. Footsteps thud into the living room, and whatever Rose was about to enthusiastically shout out dies the second she spies the sleeping boy.

Behind her, Finn and Poe have identical looks of surprise on their face while Ben rolls his eyes in the back.

“I thought I told you I was busy tonight.” Rey directs her words towards Rose, who has the decency to look sheepish.

“I know. I’m sorry.” The woman begins, keeping her voice down. “But - “

“It’s my fault.” The false apology in Poe’s tone has Rey nearly sneering. “It’s been so long since we’ve done something together - the four of us - that I thought maybe we could surprise you. But I know now that it was a mistake.”

The man turns to Ben, who’s standing there like a statue, jaw clenched and features blank. “Hi! I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Poe Dameron. I work closely with your mother.”

Rey stifles a smirk when Poe winces at Ben’s firm handshake.

The others introduce themselves as well, and Ben is only slightly warmer to Finn and Rose than he was to Poe.

“Should I take him home?” Ben questions, gesturing subtly to her unwanted guests.

“No.” She shakes her head firmly. “Let him stay here tonight. With us.”

Rey swallows as Ben’s eyes widen minutely, but she turns her eyes back to her friends who are watching them with curious gazes. She’s implied quite a bit to them about her relationship with Ben, though never explicitly confirming it. Perhaps it was time to change that.

“Okay.” Ben nods amiably. “I’ll text dad and let him know we’re at yours tonight.”

He gets a call not two seconds later and excuses himself to her another room, which gives Rose the perfect excuse to let out a (quiet) squeal that the woman has no doubt been holding in for quite some time now.

“Um hello? What the fu…fridge?” Rose amends, glancing down at Temiri who’s thankfully still sleeping. “I mean, I knew you guys were doing it…..but Rey…..this is more than that, right?”

“Much more.” Rey snorts, marveling at how wrong and right Rose is.

“He’s scary.” Finn shivers, looking at the door Ben had gone through. “Like an intimidating mountain.”

“And built like one too.” Rose grins slyly. “Good for you Rey! Getting to climb that on the daily!”

_If only_. She thinks to herself with a tiny morsel of bitterness. After this morning...waking up in Ben’s arms like that….her previously limp libido was coming to life with a vengeance.

“You might wanna um…” Finn gestures to her neck, biting back a laugh. Rey just glowers at him and fluffs her hair out, putting the hickey out of sight.

“Is he yours?” Poe asks in a strange voice, pointing to Temiri. “Yours and _his_?”

Rey stares at him in confusion, as do Finn and Rose.

“He looks like the two of you.” Poe shrugs, brown eyes hardening. “And you’re oddly comfortable with him. Both of you.”

“I was his teacher.” Rey keeps her voice steady. “And he lives with the Mayor. Where Ben lives too. Obviously he’s comfortable with us.”

“Still…”

“C’mon man.” Finn gapes at Poe incredulously. “Neither of them were even here when Temiri would have been conceived.”

“I’m just kidding.” Poe laughs, but his eyes are cold and unease slithers down her throat. 

She knows he’s always wanted her - hasn’t been very subtle about it either. But she’s never liked Poe, especially because she knows that he’s stringing both Rose and Finn along, pitting the two against each other for no good reason. Talking to the other two about it is like trying to break through a brick wall. Only a large force can shatter the barrier both seem to have when it comes to Poe.

Rey strokes through Temiri’s hair to ground herself from doing something rather inadvisable. She wishes Ben would hurry up and be by her side again. Perhaps it’s worrying - how much she’s come to depend on him in the month she’s known him for - but she doesn’t particularly care.

Unfortunately, Temiri wakes with a start, hazel eyes going wide at the sight of the other three in front of him. 

The boy buries his head in Rey’s stomach and wraps his thin arms around her. He shakes minutely, but she feels his tension as though it was her own.

“Don’t worry love.” She bends down to kiss his head. “It’s okay.”

“Where’s Mr. Ben?” Temiri asks weakly, raising himself to look over her shoulder.

“He had a call to take. I’m sure that he’ll let you sit in and listen if you’re more comfortable with him.”

“Don’t wanna move.” The boy yawns cutely. “M’comfy.”

She laughs softly. “Okay my little koala. But do you want to say hi to our guests?”

Temiri’s face scrunches up just like Ben’s does when he’s considering something he doesn’t want to do. Regardless, the boy gives them a half-hearted wave and snuggles deeper against Rey.

“Sorry about that.” Ben walks back out, eyeing Temiri’s awake form with a raised brow. “My work hours aren’t exactly conventional.” He sits down next to Rey, one arm draped protectively around her shoulder and doesn’t even flinch when Temiri accidentally tugs on his hair in an effort to wrap himself around Ben.

Rey gets up and pours glasses of wine for the others and sits quietly while Finn and Rose fire a barrage of questions at a bemused Ben.

He answers them all with the grace of a man used to doing the asking instead of answering. A born leader this man is.

“So, do you play any games Ben?” Rose toys with the stem of her glass.

“Games?”

“Yeah, like I dunno...Monopoly, go fish, poker...mafia.”

Rey stifles a laugh at Ben’s confused expression.

“Mr. Ben likes to wrestle!” Temiri pipes up for the first time. “Him and Ms. Rey wrestled this morning! He’s really good at it too! He said that he won.”

There’s silence as the boy’s words sink in. Rey finds that mortification is too weak a word to describe what she’s feeling just then, and Ben’s booming laugh doesn’t help matters.

Her face flares with heat that she sees reciprocated in Ben’s eyes. What would it be like to actually _wrestle_ with him? Beyond her wildest dreams probably.

Finn snickers indelicately while Rose gives her a thumbs up. Poe’s expression is curiously blank.

“That’s right buddy.” Ben grins, completely ignoring the smack to the arm Rey doles out. “I sure did.” His fingers trace the mark he left on her this morning, leaving goosebumps in his wake. She fights the urge not to melt into his touch, and fails.

“Why’s that funny?” Temiri cocks his head to one side, looking like a curious pup.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Rey sighs tiredly. “ _Much_ older.”

The boy looks between the adults and shrugs, nestling himself against Ben’s chest in a more comfortable position. Rey won’t admit to being jealous of a five-year old, but she definitely is.

“Well, I guess we should make a move.” Rose stands. “Next time, I’ll make sure to let you know before I stop by.”

Rey smiles, pulling her best friend in for a quick hug. She blushes hotly at Rose’s whispered comment about _ridin’ that daddy D_ that Ben most definitely heard because Rose has no concept of subtlety in the least.

Poe’s already out the door without so much as a ‘bye’, and Finn follows the man out, an odd expression on his face.

By the time she turns back to Ben, Temiri is already drifting off again.

Kissing Temiri’s forehead, she cleans up their wine glasses as Ben puts the boy to sleep, coming out five minutes later just as she’s finished loading the dishwasher.

“I got a call from Hux.” Ben tells her as he steps out of her room. “About your...situation.”

Rey exhales, her jaw tightening.

“Your _friend_ Dameron. Did you know that his father briefly worked as Palpatine’s driver before he married Dameron’s mother? And by driver I also mean in addition to being a fixer slash close confidante.”

“Obviously not.” Rey bites out, feeling a bit sick. “I didn’t even know who Palpatine was until a few years ago. And I haven’t disclosed my relation to him to anybody.” She pauses, taking in Ben’s hard features. “Do you think he knows? About me?”

He glances down at his phone which pings suddenly, lips tightening in anger.

“Considering he just sent a text to someone named William Tarkin saying _she’s fucking Organa’s kid. Can’t get through. Will try again before you take over._ Then yeah, I would say he does know. Especially because Tarkin is the grandson of Palpatine’s closest associate.”

“Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.” Rey snarls, suddenly feeling the urge to stab something. Or someone. She plops down on the couch, chewing on her nails in agitation. “Wait, how are you getting his messages?”

Ben only smirks. “Armitage Hux.” He deadpans. “Best tech genius you’ll ever meet.”

A wan smile touches her lips at the fondness in his tone.

“I won’t let anyone touch you.” Ben says conversationally. “So don’t worry about those fucks trying to steal you or any of that shit.”

His tone is even, but there’s something dark in his eyes that thrills Rey to the core. It’s primal, possessive, and fucking hot how absolutely feral he looks.

“I don’t want anything to happen to Temiri.” Rey looks away. “Or you.” She tugs at her hair. “I’m sorry Ben. I never expected this. I just wanted to protect that boy and now…” She trails off with a grimace.

“And now nothing. This isn’t your fault. You’ve only done the right thing and I’m not going to let you or Temiri get caught in the cross-hairs of something that you have no control over.” Ben kneels in front of her, grasping her hands in his. “I promise.”

She believes him. He’s done nothing but prove himself to her since the very beginning.

The way his thumbs rub circles over her skin is distracting. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.” Ben pulls her up, wrapping an arm around her waist. She leans against him like she’s done it a thousand times, both of them stopping in the doorway of her bedroom to stare at a sleeping Temiri.

Tears spring to her eyes unbidden, thoughts of what may have happened to this child should she not have done what she did, threatening to overwhelm her.

Rey barely lets out a quiet sob before she’s being scooped up in strong arms and being deposited next to Temiri.

She looks back at Ben, unable to see his features in the darkness of the room.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” He murmurs, turning to leave. She catches his hand before he can, heart thundering in her chest.

“Stay.” Rey half pleads, half demands. “I….what if someone’s watching the house?” The probability of that is unlikely, considering how Ben monitors the cameras vigilantly. “I would feel better if you stay here. With us.”

_I want to wake up in your arms again_. She doesn’t say. _I want to feel every inch of you against my body._

It takes Ben about two seconds of deliberation before he’s taking off his shirt and climbing in behind her for the second time in twenty-four hours.

It takes Rey about two seconds to seek out his warmth and cuddle up against him, sighing in bliss as his arms wrap around her.

They say it takes twenty-one days to form a habit. But Rey knows that if she and Ben share a bed even one more time, there’s no going back from that. 

Rey draws Temiri closer to her body, obliging the boy as he turns and burrows against her bosom.

“Goodnight Ben.”

His reply is to drop a kiss on her shoulder.

Rey wants to talk about what almost happened this morning, about what she _wants_ to happen in the very near future, but this isn't a conversation to be held with a child right next to them. So she opts to keep her mouth shut and hope that Ben will give her a matching mark on the other side of her neck.

She doesn't see the way his features turn blank as she falls asleep, doesn’t feel how he gently extricates himself from the bed, doesn’t hear the orders he barks into his phone from the room next to hers.

But when she wakes up the next morning and is shown an article from a British newspaper by a very smug looking Ben that details how Tarkin Industries - a well known shipping company went bankrupt overnight because its ties to trafficking rings were exposed - all Rey can do is bare her teeth in a savage smile and fight the urge to kneel on the ground and beg to suck his cock to thank him in the most visceral way.

“I won’t let anyone touch you.” Ben repeats what he told her last night, fingers brushing against her neck.

_Except me_. She hears what he doesn’t say. And it would be a lie if Rey doesn't lock herself in the bathroom and make herself come while pretending the fingers inside of her are Ben's.

Frankly though, Rey’s getting tired of waiting for her mountain of a man to make the first move. Literally, her fingers and wrist are cramping during the interim. She knows what she wants, and she knows how to take it as well.

Whatever insecurities she has are thrown out the window as resolve hardens deep within her belly. This man in front of her - this six foot three government assassin whose heart is unbearably soft despite the darkness within him - the same man whose hands hurt and heal in equal measure - this man is _hers_. And it's about damn time that he realizes just what he means to her.

Ben’s not going to know what hit him.

* * *

  
  


“Why are you lighting a candle?” Han gapes as his wife blows out a match and bows her head in front of a small statue of the Virgin Mary that Leia got from God knows where.

“Say a prayer Han. For our son. Because he’s going to need it.” Her voice is trembling, Han notes. But not from fear. From barely suppressed laughter.

She hands him her phone, open to a series of text messages from Rey - who was most definitely at least slightly tipsy when she sent this. Or at least, he hopes she was. Because the thought of a stone cold sober sending _this_ \- a plan detailing _exactly_ what she wants to do their son and why....yeah. That's not something he wants to think about. 

“Ah.” He says after a moment, feeling his own mirth rise from deep in his belly, threatening to burst out in a hysterical cackle.

He knows that Ben’s feelings towards Rey are absolutely not one sided, but it’s good to have some confirmation.

"I guess Ben's managed to 'Solo' things up by not telling her how he feels." Han frowns. "And Rey's not having it. At least she vented to you and not me." He doesn't think he can look at Rey in the eye anymore, knowing that she's approximately two seconds from jumping his son's bones into oblivion.

“I’ve forwarded those to Maz and Chewie already.” Leia tells him conversationally. “They’re congratulating us and Ben on finding the one woman who can put up with the combined Skywalker-Solo genes we’ve created. But that kid takes after you in every way possible....especially when it comes to this stuff.”

“We should start planning a wedding. Maybe buy them a house or something.” Han sighs, running a hand through his hair. He’s struggling to keep himself from warning his son as to what's coming his way- parental instinct warring with the need to see how this is going to play out.

But hey, his kid deserves a woman like Rey ready to go to war to get what she wants - especially because what she wants is Ben.

His poor, sexually frustrated, almost daughter-in-law.

And poor Ben too. Because if this is how Rey is feeling, he can’t imagine what Ben’s going through right now. That kid was fucked from the moment Rey sent that email. Ben's palm must be smoother than a baby's bottom from all the friction it's been subjected to.

“I’ll order some anti-chafing cream for both of them.” Han declares, ignoring the look on Leia’s face. 

“You know, I’d always hoped that those two would hit it off.” Leia murmurs musingly. “I just didn’t expect them to both fall completely head over heels this fast. Especially not Rey.”

“Well Ben did tell us he was going to marry her after one night of getting acquainted with her photos, and she hides the fact she’s a feral goblin pretty well.” Han shrugs. “Falling hard and fast is kind of our family’s thing.”

Leia walks to the kitchen to pour them a shot of whiskey. “Here’s to those crazy kids, and the actual kid who brought them together.”

“We’re grandparents.” Han exhales with a fond smile, replaying Temiri sayings _Gramps_ over and over in his head. “Never thought that would happen.”

“And yet it did.” Leia’s smile is melancholic. “That child was dealt a horrible hand in life, but has become this entire family’s pride and joy.”

“Amen.” Han downs his shot in one go, pouring himself another.

He glances down at the open conversation on Leia’s phone, snorting one last time as he rereads it. Especially the last text that Rey has sent.

_I swear to God Leia, by the time I’m done with your infuriating son...I guarantee both of us will be limping for decades to come. My apologies in advance 🍆💦🍆💦_

“No apologies needed kid. None at all.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people get hurt, and people die. (But they're bad people so no worries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the comments/kudos for the last chapter! They mean the world to me! 
> 
> So: diving right in, there's a tonal shift in the second half of the chapter that won't last for too long. Remember that Darklite tag? Haha. Yep, comes into effect here.
> 
> CW: Violence, mild blood, and minor violence against a woman. (But Rey's a BAMF so....) Also dubious morality because I don't think someone's supposed to get aroused after watching someone else kill someone else, but then again this is Reylo and those two were ready to create baby Solos after Ben killed Snoke.🤗
> 
> Fear not, because the stuff that you guys really want will come VERY soon. Just not in this chapter.

Ben hates D.C.. He hated it when he was deployed overseas and forced to follow orders from power-hungry pseudo-warlords that masqueraded as Presidents and Generals, and he hates it even more now that he’s somewhat settled in Takodana.

His take down of the Tarkin family - though completely personal on his part - had been seen by his bosses as a preemptive measure that was very well appreciated.

Apparently, Tarkin’s trafficking ring had housed the daughter of a Pentagon official who had unsuccessfully tried to initiate missions to take it down. The dismantling of the ring had led to the recovery of the daughter and a commendation for Ben.

Ben’s spur of the moment decision to make sure that Rey had one less headache to worry about brought about a slew of problems Ben hadn’t foreseen.

Namely: paperwork.

Admiral Amilyn Holdo, his direct supervisor - coincidentally also his godmother - had lightly reprimanded him for _going solo_ , but had given him blanket permission to keep up the good work and _protect American interests_ in the best way he knew how.

She’d also given him approximately five pounds of papers to look over - no doubt designed to erode the last of his sanity.

He’s been in D.C. for three days, filling out form after form, blatantly lying on most of them.

Ben doesn’t really understand why he has to do paperwork in the first place. Technically, he works for the Department of Defense. But he and his ilk - military personnel who were scouted and used for their skills don’t exist on paper in the first place. Sure, they’re an open secret, and his face is relatively well known throughout the DoD, but that doesn’t stop anyone who sees him from staring at him as he passes by like he’s the ghost of Christmas past.

Ben prefers to work alone, doesn’t like being in the spotlight, and hates D.C. because his anonymity is shot to shit here. 

Still, he keeps his head down, completes the reams of papers he has to sign and bullshit his way through, and doesn’t even flinch when Aunt Amilyn tells him to say hi to _the wife and kid_ , much to the incredulity of anyone in earshot.

(About fifty of Aunt Amilyn’s worker bees).

He leaves on a Tuesday and flies back to Takodana on Friday, and shoots a couple texts to his dad to confirm that Rey's working today. Since Leia’s taken Temiri to her office, he can crack one (or two) out to his heart’s content in the comfort of his home.

Jacking off to Rey in a sterile hotel room doesn’t have the same effect as when he does it at home, with the scent of her still in his nostrils.

The house is quiet when he enters, drawing a smile to his lips. He swears that Rey’s peach scented body mist still lingers in the doorway. Inhaling deeply, Ben allows a small growl to pass through his lips, already feeling himself grow hard.

He barely resists the urge to palm himself, taking the stairs two at a time with his suitcase, only to stop dead in the doorway of his bedroom.

Because that’s _Rey_ , right there in front of him on a yoga mat, her round ass up in the air and _wiggling_ as she executes a fucking award winning downward facing dog.

He gapes with a wide jaw, unable to comprehend that this is really Rey - dressed in nothing but a sports bra and _illegally_ short shorts, her tanned legs and taut abdomen on full display to him along with her other assets.

Her hair’s tied into three buns, each looking so...pullable.

All Ben can do is watch with wide eyes as her shorts ride up her ass, displaying the underside of pert buttocks that he has thought of in every manner possible.

His slacks tent against his will, throat losing all moisture.

Her hazel eyes sparkle as she tilts her head to one side to get a clear view of him, walking her feet forward to meet her hands.

Rey’s flexible, he thinks blankly. _Very_ flexible.

“Ben! You’re home!” She chirps, not giving him any warning before throwing herself in his arms, nuzzling against him. Her cheek rests against his thundering chest, their legs pressed so closely together, that he knows she can feel what she’s doing to him.

“Hi.” He croaks, needing to put distance between them as fast as he can. “ _You’re_ home.”

“Yup!” She pops the p, pink lips puckering enticingly. “Han and Chewie are training some new lad - Mitaka or something, and I’m not needed. So I figured I would wait for you here.”

_In my room?_ He wants to yell, shifting to ease the swelling in his pants. It doesn’t work. Not when he can see a single droplet of sweat trickling down from her temple onto her neck. It would be so easy to sweep down and taste that salty tang, to lick her clean.

Rey prances past him, her sweet scent permeating his senses, leaving him light headed. The blood’s already left his head, and he fears that he’s going to fall to his knees right then and there.

She takes her hair out of the buns, fluffing it out and glancing at him with doe eyes over her shoulder.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” He replies without hesitation, taking a single step forward.

“Great! Han made some chicken this morning that I’ll heat up for you! Do you want thighs or a breast?”

His eyes rake over her body, lingering on the parts she had just mentioned.

“Both.”

The smirk on her lips suggests she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. The minx. 

His gaze never leaves her backside as it bounces in his face down the stairs. It only shifts when she places a steaming plate of chicken and vegetables in front of him, arms crossed under her chest to leave her taut stomach open for his admiration. He won’t give her the satisfaction of fixating on her boobs. Ben can’t let her think that she has the upper hand here - even though she absolutely does.

He’s confused, aroused, and frustrated - not necessarily in that order.

Ben’s well aware that there’s... _something_ between him and Rey - something that neither have been brave enough to put a name to.

It’s too early, he thinks. Too early to use _those words_ yet. There’s parts of him, dark parts, that he hasn’t shared with her despite her already guessing. And the same can be said of her. He doesn’t know all that happened to her during her childhood before the Andors adopted her, but it’s not good.

And yet….he _knows_ that his feelings are solid and clear, knows that they’re bound together by the love they share for a child they’ve protected in their own way, knows that sometime soon, they both are going to have to make decisions that will affect both of them for the rest of their lives.

He’s not sure what Rey’s game is here. 

Is she looking to seduce him? 

If that’s the case, she need not try. He’s been hers since the moment he laid eyes on her.

Ben’s not looking for a quick fuck. He wants everything with this woman. The question is….does she? And if she doesn’t, how is he going to live with that?

He doesn’t know what she sees on his face, but her own sorts a frown now, as well as concern.

“Is everything okay?”

Ben’s smile is a bit forced. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just...tired.”

“Did you have a good trip?” She asks, sitting down across from him. 

“It was work.” He shrugs. “There was a lot of paperwork. I think my hand is still cramping.” His attempt at levity is belayed by the surge of heat that’s formed as she stares at his hands, mouth slightly agape.

Rey blinks, the fog gone from her lovely hazel eyes as she studies him.

“Something’s bothering you.”

Ben sighs softly. She’s incredibly astute when she wants to be, and yet can’t seem to pick up on his feelings. That’s his fault probably. It’s not as though he’s said anything in actual words. And his actions thus far can be interpreted as keeping up appearances in front of her friends...or sleep-laden mistakes.

His dad’s rules have come in handy so far, but perhaps it’s time he makes his own.

“I - “

The slamming of the front door startles them both.

Rey hastily grabs a shirt on the back of a chair he hadn’t seen before and manages to put it on just as Leia enters the kitchen - fury written on her features, her hand gripped tightly by a tearful Temiri.

If his mother thinks it odd that they’re both together here at this time of the day, she says nothing. Nor does she acknowledge his return with little more than a pointed look towards the distraught boy next to her.

All thoughts about Rey are abandoned as Ben stands up, his arms automatically opening in invitation as his blood beats a thunderous rhythm in his ears.

Temiri is crying. The kid is crying. _His kid_ is _crying_.

Whoever put those tears there is going to die. No exceptions.

Nothing in the countless Facetimes he’s had with the kid over the past few days indicated this level of _fear_ that he sees on Temiri’s face right now. Sure the boy was sad that Ben had to leave again, but he was never scared.

The boy hiccoughs twice and throws himself in Ben’s arms, sobbing hysterically onto Ben’s shoulder.

He exchanges a tense look with Rey - who looks as baffled as he feels - before turning to his mother, gently stroking down Temiri’s back in soothing motions.

“Shh baby. It’s okay. Whatever’s bothering you, I promise it’ll be okay.” Ben kisses the boy’s temple softly, lifting his hand to cradle the back of his head protectively.

Rey comes to stand by his side, worry written all over her features. Temiri reaches down to grasp her sleeve, bringing the woman even closer to Ben.

“What’s going on?” Ben all but snarls at his mother, doing a double take when he realizes that Leia isn’t alone. Next to her - and observing the scene with cloudy blue eyes is a woman that he doesn’t know. She’s perhaps a little younger than his mother, with light blonde hair that’s pulled into a severe bun. The woman looks frail, but there’s a shrewdness to her countenance that Ben can’t help but be wary about.

“This is Larma D’Acy.” Leia introduces the woman. “She’s a social worker.”

Immediately, he and Rey tense in unison.

“Hello.” The woman waves, her face relaxing somewhat. “I’m sorry for this. I know you just returned from a business trip, but given the circumstances I think it’s best we don’t put this off.”

The words are directed at Ben, but he senses they are for Rey as well.

“Two people have filed for Temiri’s adoption.” Leia says without preamble.

The boy lets out a fresh sob, soaking Ben’s neck with his tears.

“Who?” He feels his breathing slow, the faces around him sharpening as they do when he reaches an optimal level of flow while in the midst of destroying his targets. He sees every twitch of his mother’s face, sees the way the social worker takes a small step back, thin lips widening in a fear that she cannot name.

Right now, he’s not Ben. He’s Kylo, out on a path of vengeance.

“Geno Namit and Balamour Tik.“ Leia lets out a tired breath just as D'Acy says that she can't disclose that information.

The strangled growl that echoes in the air belongs to Rey, not him.

“No! Absolutely not!” Rey cries out, his fingers curling against Ben’s forearm almost painfully. “He can’t go to any of them!”

“And why not?” D’Acy asks not unkindly. “Mr. Namit and Mr. Tik are wealthy, stable members of the community. Mr. Tik was a good friend of Mr. Hutt’s as well, meaning he’s familiar with Temiri. Not to mention he’s married. Both are perfectly suitable.”

“Look at him.” He struggles to keep his voice even. “Even if they were _perfectly suitable_ , what matters is _Temiri’s_ comfort. Does this look like he’s even remotely happy with the prospect of leaving us?”

“Of course not.” D’Acy replies evenly. “Which is why I’m here to assess if this household can continue to house Temiri on a permanent basis. Under the two of you.” She gestures between him and Rey, furrowing her brow at their confusion. “You both submitted foster parent applications six weeks ago. This was why we allowed him to stay in this house after the ten day grace period we gave the Mayor. This shouldn’t be so surprising to you.”

Ben glances at his mother just once, meeting her calm eyes. She nods only once, a secret smirk playing on her face.

His own lips rise.

Of course. Leia Organa thinks of everything, doesn’t she?

Squeezing Rey’s hand just once, he stands taller, adjusting Temiri’s weight on his shoulder. He hears her inhaled gasp of realization that she covers with a quick cough.

“Would you mind showing me his bedroom?”

What follows next is essentially a tour of the house, starting with Temiri’s room. He slowly loosens up, shyly holding up his favorite toys (thankfully not the knives that Ben has given him) for D’Acy to see. 

He doesn’t let go of either Ben or Rey if he doesn’t have to, and Ben can see that D’Acy carefully documents Temiri’s behavior. This can only work in their favor. When the kid excitedly shows D’Acy a special cabinet stocked with his favorite snacks, and a very full fridge that Ben knows the woman approves of, the tension in his shoulders starts to dissipate.

By the time they reach the small swing-set Ben had installed in the backyard, Temiri abandons his guardians and all but scrambles up the ladder to the monkey-bars, acting very much like a young primate.

Rey - ever the worrier - makes sure to stand close enough that she can catch him if need be.

“If you file for adoption, I can consider this meeting part of our homestudy for the future.” D’Acy tells him after a moment of observation. “You’re lucky in many ways with him. He’s already been placed and quite comfortable in this home, which eliminates more than a few obstacles other prospective parents have. Before an adoption can be finalized, we - social workers - will need to make regular visits and just basically make sure that the child is safe.”

“He’s safer with Ben and Rey than with anyone else.” Leia states evenly, her arms crossed over her chest.

D’Acy nods, as if in agreement. “I can see how at home he is here, which is a testament to everyone in this house.” Finally, the woman smiles - a real, true smile that loosens the pinched expression she seems to favor for something human. “With that said, I still will need a few documents from both you and Ms. Andor. Medical records, employment history, a background check, and so on. All the usual documents.”

“Of course.” Ben nods, letting out a long breath. “We’ll send them over as fast as we can.”

“Would they need to file for adoption under only one person considering they’re not married?” Leia asks in a semi-innocent tone that doesn’t fool Ben in the slightest. “I mean, they’re together, but not _together_ in any legal capacity.”

D’Acy taps her chin and nods. “Unmarried couples can adopt a child together. It’s simply a joint adoption. However, it would be quicker if the prospective parents are married. Which you and Ms. Andor aren’t.”

_Yet_. 

He keeps his face deliberately blank.

Temiri comes running towards him with a significantly redder face a few minutes later with Rey in tow. Ben does nothing but oblige the boy when he clambers up his back for a piggy-back ride.

D’Acy leaves ten minutes later after collecting their numbers, a statement from Temiri regarding how his time in the house has been, and a promise to keep in touch. 

As of now, he is still officially Leia’s ward, but when they file for adoption, guardianship will transfer to them until the adoption goes through.

The four of them are in the kitchen, sitting in silence as they each mull over what has happened in their own way.

“You won’t make me go away, will you?” Temiri finally asks, his voice small and frightened.

“No sweetheart.” Rey immediately rushes to assure him, grabbing his hands. “You’re going to stay with - “ She looks up at Ben. “With us.”

Temiri chews on his lips, slowly sliding off the chair to wrap himself around Rey. “I don’t want to leave any of you ever. Please don’t make me go! I…” The kid sniffles, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. “I love you so much! More than Big Nutbrown Hare loves Little Nutbrown Hare. And that’s a lot!”

“To the moon and back.” Ben smiles faintly, recalling all the times he’s read _Guess How Much I Love You_ to Temiri.

“Even more than that!” The boy exclaims. “I...just….I really love you.” He looks away, cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Oh darling.” Rey presses kisses against Temiri’s brow and head, clutching him closer. “We love you too. So, _so_ much.”

“You’re not going anywhere Tem.” Ben gets up and crouches in front of the boy, cupping his soft cheek. “You’re _ours_ , you hear me? You’re one of us.”

The kid’s eyes fill with tears, lips trembling as he nods slowly. It hits Ben in that moment how young Temiri really is. Only five years old - six in September - but still. He’s had his entire life upended for the better, is just getting used to the idea that the adults in his life aren’t going to hurt him like his previous guardian did, and now has to deal with the stress of another possible shift.

Ben won’t let that happen. He’s going to do everything in his power to make sure that Temiri...and Rey...will be with him.

But first…

“We need to talk.” He stands, giving Rey a pointed look.

“Yes you do.” Leia snorts, gesturing for Temiri to follow her. “I’m working from home for the rest of the day, but I can keep Tem with me for as long as he needs to be.”

Giving his mother a nod, he takes Rey’s hand and leads her to his dad’s office, closing the door with a definitive click behind her.

For a moment, neither of them talk, opting to just stare at each other.

His eyes lock onto the pulsing vein in her neck, noting how fragile that graceful stretch of skin looks. He’s bruised it before with his mouth by accident. But how would it feel to do so completely deliberately? To watch as her lovely features screw up in the pleasure he can bring her.

Before he could begin to start talking about the tumult going on in his mind, she pulls out her phone and dials a number, setting it to speaker phone so he can hear.

He raises an inquisitive brow at her, but she’s resolutely not looking at him.

“ _Hello?”_ A slightly accented male voice speaks. “ _Mija, is everything okay?”_

“Si Papa.” Rey smiles widely, her eyes crinkling. “I’m fine. I just have a bit of news I wanted to share with you and mum. Is she there too?”

There’s a bit of rustling on the other end as Rey’s father calls out for his wife. Footsteps can be heard shuffling towards the phone, and a strong British woman’s voice permeates the room seconds later.

“ _Hello love, your father said you wanted to talk about something?”_

Rey locks eyes with Ben, hazel orbs staring at him steadily. “I just wanted to let the both of you know that you’re going to become grandparents. Maybe not for another year or so officially, but the title is yours whether you like it or not.”

It feels as though all the sound has been sucked from the room.

Ben gasps in a short breath, only expelling it when he hears a whoop of joy from the other end.

“ _Oh that’s wonderful!”_ Her mother crows, nothing but genuine love in her tone. “ _You’re adopting him then? Temiri?”_

“Yes I am.” She nods serenely, meandering towards Ben with the grace of a lioness stalking her prey.

His throat bobs as it dries completely.

“ _Are you doing this alone, or is that boy - Ben, wasn’t it? Is he going to be with you as well?”_ Her father seems to be neutral, but Ben can detect a hint of excitement in his words.

“She’s not alone, sir.” Ben’s ears color when he hears how his voice cracks. “I’ll be with her every step of the way.”

There’s a moment of silence, long enough for Ben to feel how a droplet of sweat forms at his temple and trickles down his neck.

He’s not expecting the laughter that her parents break into, nor is he expecting Rey to wipe up his perspiration and stick her finger in her mouth, moaning almost inaudibly around her digit.

What.

Is.

Going.

On.

His traitorous body responds to the visual he’s been given by promptly forgetting every single rule Han has drilled into him. Ben’s hard in an instant, and judging by the way her gaze drops down to his groin with a smirk, she’s well aware of this fact.

“ _Well thank heavens for that.”_ Jyn Andor sighs exaggeratedly. “ _We thought that both of you would NEVER stop dancing whatever dance you’ve been doing. Your mother was getting worried she was going to have to resort to desperate measures so get you to wake up so to speak.”_

“Mum!” Rey cries out, cheeks abruptly reddening.

“You talk to my mother?” Ben says blankly, not quite able to process the older woman’s words - mostly because all the blood has left his head.

“ _And your father.”_ Cassian Andor states dryly. “ _They’ve kept us quite informed as to everything that’s going on between you and my daughter. Or rather - what’s_ not _going on.”_

But there is nothing going on! Nothing! Okay...there’s _something_ , obviously - but it’s not what Ben wants.

He’s more confused than he was when he first saw Rey in his room, and he’s not sure what to do about it.

“ _Papa_.” Rey hisses, taking the phone off speaker. She mutters several things to her father in rapid fire Spanish. The way her tongue moves around those foreign words as though she were a born Spaniard elicits a rather interesting reaction from his body. She’s most likely forgotten that he understands the language perfectly judging by the things she says. 

A wicked grin curls up on his lips, his heart lightening with every word he hears.

Because what she’s saying to her dad shatters through every insecurity he has regarding his relationship with Rey.

Because now he knows that whatever this bond is between them, she feels it too.

When she glances over his way, he pretends to be engrossed in the grains of wood on his dad’s desk.

“ _Papa, him and Temiri are the best thing that ever happened to me. We’re not...you know...yet, at least. But, both the boys have become my family in such a short time. I can’t see myself without them. And you will love Ben. He’s so easy to love, Papa. I don’t have to hide with him. He accepts the parts of me that even I can’t accept.”_

Ben swallows tightly. He can’t believe she’s just said that. Because he knows he’s not easy to love. Outside of his family, he has neither given or received love….ever. He’s borderline rude and taciturn, grumpy and prone to bouts of silence that unnerve most people. His job involves taking and saving lives in equal measure, and the blood on his hands makes him a monster - no matter if he’s carrying out his duty under the American flag or not.

But Rey...it’s like she can see through his walls to the heart of the broken man underneath. The man who still reels from his parents’ unintentional neglect, who yearns for acceptance from those around him, who dwells in the past despite trying his best to kill it, who has nightmares from the atrocities he’s committed, who just wants to be _good._

“ _Mum!_ ” Rey’s gasp is loud and utterly scandalized. He keeps his eyes down even though he feels her gaze on him. “No! I don’t know what! Of course I haven’t...I mean I can _guess_ based on some... _ugh_ ...never mind!” She pauses, her mumble audible to him despite how she’s trying to mask her words. “Big. _Really_ big. I’ve been trying to find out, but he hasn’t been making it easy for me.”

Ben can also guess what they’re talking about. And he would be a liar if that doesn’t make him preen like a damn peacock.

“Yes, yes, I love you too mum. _Te amo_ papa.” Her face flushes. “No! You absolutely can’t talk to him! He just got back from D.C. and he must be knackered! I can’t sic both of you on him when he’s not prepared!”

Ben - who barely knows how to talk to _people_ , let alone a girl’s parents, inwardly thanks Rey. He’s going to need to prep for a call with Cassian and Jyn Andor as if he were testifying in court.

“I’ll talk to you soon, and keep you in the loop about everything. Bye!”

Her cheeks are still red as Rey looks up at him again. Ben’s abandoned staring at Han’s desk in favor of looking at her - a far more pleasant sight. Part of him wants to confront her about what she’s just said - have her confirm it with that wonderful mouth of hers. But he’s afraid to push her, lest she pull away from him.

Still though, he knows she’s been teasing him today - knows that she’s trying to throw him off a ledge he would gladly go over himself. And for that, she needs to know that while she’s the ruler of his heart, he’s not one to hand over control so easily - if at all. 

Taking a breath, Ben pops a button on his shirt - still wearing the formal attire he’d donned for the flight back - and stalks towards his prey.

Her eyes are wide - more green than brown in the light - as he nears her, only stopping when his shoes rest against her bare feet.

He can smell her - peach body spray and underneath that - a heady mix of vanilla and a muskiness that is all Rey. It’s intoxicating, dizzying in the best way. He wants to discover every note of her scent until he’s lightheaded, taste it on his tongue. Her breath comes out in slow bursts, warm air fluttering against his collar.

Ben leans down, nosing at her neck. A low growl escapes his throat, her sharp inhale drowned out by the sound.

He wants to kiss her. To _devour_ her. But he can’t. Not yet. That’s her punishment for teasing him.

“ _Habla Español_ , _mi reina._ ” Ben breathes against her skin, pressing a single kiss to her pulse point.

He pulls away with a satisfied smirk just as she’s about to clutch him closer, earning a frustrated whine from his woman.

The chuckles he lets out as he exits the room coincidence with the small shriek he hears from behind him.

He’ll let her play her little game if she wants. Hell, he’ll _encourage_ it. And yes, he’s going to have to take several cold showers in the near future, but it’s completely worth it.

He’s a master of his own body - used to repression and denial of his needs. Honestly, he’s just waiting for Rey’s patience with him to snap and for her to take matters into her own hands. He looks forward to the day when his hellcat pounces.

Ben pointedly ignores his mother’s expression as he reenters the kitchen - doubly so when a visibly flustered Rey follows him a few minutes later.

“Hey Temiri.” Leia sighs as she fixes the boy a sandwich.

“Yes, Nana?”

“Your parents are idiots, do you understand?”

Temiri, who is currently resting contentedly on Ben’s lap with his feet tickling Rey’s sides frowns when said parents sputter in indignation.

The boy doesn’t respond to the fact that this is the first time someone has called Mr. Ben and Ms. Rey _his parents_ to his face. His chest feels a bit funny though - like it’s too tight for his body.

He thinks back to the weird looks they give each other when one of them isn’t looking, the way Ms. Rey _and_ Mr. Ben turn really red sometimes for no good reason, how Ms. Rey’s voice turns all high-pitched and breathy, or how she’ll play with her hair when she’s talking to Mr. Ben. It reminds him of how Gianna would act around Raj in class, and everyone would tease her for having a crush on the boy.

But Ms. Rey and Mr. Ben are adults right? And adults don’t have crushes. They’re too old for that! And if that’s not true and they both do have crushes on each other….then what’s so complicated about that? They both like each other, and they’ve already decided that they’re going to take care of him….like parents.

He knows some parents aren't married to each other, even though they still love each other. So even if they don't get married, they're still in love. But they just haven't told each other yet.

Which means that Leia is absolutely right.

“I know, Nana, I know.” The boy says sagely, sounding far older than five. “They’re idiots.”

  
  


* * *

Rey decides to go home that evening instead of staying over to cool her head….among other things.

Normally she spends every Friday at the Solos, but she really does need a bit of alone time right now.

She still feels the brush of his lips against her neck as she steps into the shower, one hand drifting downward in the hopes of finding some relief while the other toys with an erect nipple.

In the past, she was more than satisfied by her own fingers and the few toys that she had. Now however, every orgasm she has by herself is accompanied by dissatisfaction and irrational _anger_ that Ben isn’t the one doing this to her.

Her shower is cut short by a phone call from Finn, where Rey’s heart sinks into her stomach as she has to listen to the man gush about how Poe _finally_ made a move, and how he’s going to be walking wide for the next few days.

That’s followed by a call from Rose, who dissolves into sobs after she reveals that Poe fucked her last week, only to ghost her until Finn revealed that he and the other man were in a “relationship” today.

She doesn’t have the mental energy to deal with all of this, nor does she want to pull the old _I told you so_ card on Rose because the poor woman doesn’t deserve that. She consoles her friend as best she can and promises they’ll meet soon for a good old fashioned girl’s night.

By the time she’s done with dinner, Rey’s exhausted despite not having done anything in the day.

From the implementation of her “plan” - which backfired, to the finality of the fact that they were going to be adopting Temiri soon, to the chat with her parents, to Ben being Ben….she’s more happy than she’s ever been while also finding herself incredibly annoyed by the lack of progress on other fronts.

Declining to put what happened today out of her mind, she settles down in her bed with a beer, some leftover pizza, and pops on _Planet Earth_ on Netflix, letting David Attenborough’s soothing voice lull her into a mindless state of relaxation.

Ben calls her forty minutes in so that he and Temiri can wish her a good night. She promises the boy that she’ll see him first thing tomorrow morning, and she’s sure Ben can tell how flustered she is as she tells him the same thing.

Halfway into the third episode the TV shuts off.

Puzzled, she fiddles with the remote, trying to turn it on and off to no avail. A quick peak behind the unit tells her that no wiring has loosened, nor is her cable box showing signs of damage. Just when she’s about to get up to check if the internet connection went out or something else of the sort, her room is suddenly plunged into darkness.

She only had a lamp lit on her bedside table, but without its glow, Rey suddenly feels a shiver run down her spine.

She knows it’s probably just a wire trip - easy enough to fix. Her house is luckily only one story, meaning she just has to walk right across it to get to the garage where the circuit breaker is.

Regardless of how short the distance however, Rey can’t help but shake her unease. Grabbing a knife from under her mattress, she straps it against her leg, and tries to ignore the thudding of her heart.

She checks the cameras on her phone, only to blanch when she realizes that they’re completely black - not even like they’re not offline, but like they’ve been shut down.

Swallowing heavily, Rey sends a single text to Ben saying _I think someone’s cut the power to my house. Don’t call. Just text._

Not two seconds later, Ben replies with, _I know. I just saw the cameras._ _OMW. Stay in your bathroom. Lock the door._

She can’t say she’s relieved, not when fear and adrenaline are suddenly coursing down her spine.

Rey turns on her heel to go back to her bedroom, only to freeze when she hears a creak in the floorboards behind her.

She’s not given any time to fight back before two pairs of hands grab her shoulders and push her to the ground, her knees hitting the hardwood painfully.

Rey refuses to cry out, even as her hands and bound tight against her back by a cable tie.

“Well that was easier than I thought.” A cultured British male voice rings out in her silent house.

A flashlight is shined in her eyes, nearly blinding her. She can’t quite see the face of her captor, but he can see her.

“Hmm.” The light vanishes as a gloved hand tilts her chin up. She spits blindly, smirking when the man makes a sound of disgust. The smirk doesn’t even leave her face when she’s backhanded by the same gloved hand, her satisfaction overriding the pain.

“Bitch.” The man snarls, walking around her. “You should be glad that I’m not cutting open that pretty face.”

A dim light fills the room, letting Rey see her assailants somewhat clearly. The man who hit her is tall with brown hair, an angular chin, and pale blue eyes. He’s somewhat average looking, but the sneer on his face coupled with his general demeanor makes him the ugliest man in the world to Rey.

Two thugs stand next to him - both taller than him and built like brickhouses. They’re wearing facial coverings up to their nose - like off brand ninjas, but she can tell they’re Caucasian and one of them has horrible acne.

“So you're Tarkin, right?” Rey manages to grin at his surprise. “William Tarkin?”

“You’ve heard of me?” The man seems darkly pleased. “Good.” He crouches down in front of her, far enough out of reach that she can’t spit on him again.

She feels her wrists start to numb, and her knees ache from the ground beneath them. Still, she refuses to do anything but keep her spine straight. It will be a cold day in hell before she submits to the likes of this twat.

“Dameron told me that you’re a tough one to break. He’s been trying for years to fuck you, but you’re just too good for him, aren’t you?” Tarkin laughs. “He said that you’ve adopted a waif. An urchin, according to him. One of Hutt’s charity cases? It’s a shame he isn’t here. Otherwise we might be having a much easier time.”

Fury floods her veins at the mention of Temiri. Still, she keeps calm and tries to find a bit of slack in the cable tie. There’s none, but the angle at which they’ve bound her wrists and the fact that she’s on her knees means she can at least attempt to grab the knife that they still don’t know about. Her body is still bathed in relative darkness. Until Ben comes, she can try to saw off the tie.

“Dameron knew he wasn’t strong enough to come after you himself, so he foolishly gave me everything I need to know about you. Your address, your hobbies, who your friends are…. _Ben_.”

She does nothing but glare at the man, numb fingers inching down her thigh to the hilt of her knife.

“Interesting - your man, isn’t he?” Tarkin glances down at his hands. “Ben Solo. Former marine, son of the famed Leia Organa….grandson of Anakin Skywalker.” There’s a bitterness in his tone now. “The same Anakin Skywalker _your_ grandfather destroyed.”

She’s heard this story before from Leia years before Ben came home. Rey had confessed her parentage to the older woman, guilty and confused that she came from the same bloodline that had tore Leia’s family apart.

She’d reassured Rey that she wasn’t to blame for Palpatine’s wrong doing, that Anakin Skywalker had died undoing Palpatine’s work, had redeemed himself with his last breath and that this was how things were supposed to be. She had told Rey that Anakin would be thrilled to know that Palpatine’s only living descendant was everything the man would have hated in an heir.

“They’re dead.” Rey growls. “Both of them. Why can’t you let the past die either?”

By now, her fingers have reached the knife. She sits on her heels, making it easier to grab the knife in one swift motion and start to hack at the cable tie carefully.

She nicks herself a couple times by accident, wincing as she feels the sting of the blade.

Tarkin has started to talk - monologue more like it - about what he’s going to do to her. About how she’s going to make him the perfect wife, how his dick can satisfy her much more than Ben’s can, how their children will build an Empire from their combined bloodlines, how they will be untouchable.

If she remembers correctly, it took Ben the span of one night to dismantle the Tarkin dynasty. The man in front of her is desperate for a chance to reclaim the fortune he thinks he deserves.

In the time he takes to ramble and rant, Rey manages to cut one wrist free - effectively freeing up both of them. She twirls the knife in her hand, clutching it so the blade is turned away from her.

Rey can feel each heartbeat thudding against her chest, drumming out a rhythm that seems far too sedate for the situation.

“Dameron said you were mouthy.” Tarkin snorts. “But you’re practically docile right now. What’s wrong? Do you _like_ being tied up?”

She doesn’t deign to respond to him, waiting for him to take a step towards her.

He does not one second later. She takes deep breaths - in and out - that does little to calm her wildly racing heart. Her grip around the hilt tightens.

Tarkin bends down again, opening his mouth to no doubt tell her how they would make the ultimate power couple, but doesn’t get the chance before she strikes.

Lightning fast and severely detached from her own body, Rey feels her arm come up, she feels the way the blade cuts through Tarkin’s clavicle like butter, even feels the splintering of bone under her fingertips as she digs the knife deeper and deeper.

There’s blood covering her hands that she looks at with amusement. _She_ did that. _She_ made someone bleed. 

His howl of pain is almost music to her ears. He sounds like a dying animal, screeching at Thing One and Thing Two to _kill that bitch._

Rey manages to scramble to her feet just as the thugs come lumbering towards her, prepared to grab something - anything - to protect herself. 

But there’s suddenly a spattering of something warm and metallic smelling coating the side of her face, and the first thug crumples to the floor just as he’s about to reach her.

She hears a high-pitched whistling from in front of her, barely blinking when the second goon falls in the same way his comrade did - no doubt bleeding out all over her floor.

Rey cannot move as a dark figure stalks towards her, cannot move as Ben’s face - eerily devoid of any emotion comes to stand in front of her, barely sparing a single glance to the men he just killed, or the still sobbing Tarkin.

His eyes are dark voids of fury, dichotomous from his blank expression. She can’t breathe as he cups her cheeks in gloved hands, wiping away the blood that is beginning to cool on her face. She takes note of the tic in his jaw, the way he looks _this_ close to losing his last shred of self control. He’s a maelstrom of intensity, of tightly coiled rage that can burst at any moment. 

“I’ll kill him for you sweetheart, I promise.”

It’s said in such a nonchalant manner that Rey nearly laughs. Nearly. 

She manages a single nod, sucking in a breath when he bares his teeth at her in a feral imitation of a grin.

This is Kylo Ren, and he is _hers_. 

She knows then that he would burn down the world for her, and her blood sings in that revelation.

“Do what you must.” Rey struggles to keep her voice even, knowing that she absolutely shouldn’t be getting wet at the prospect of her Dark Prince taking revenge on her behalf, but it’s too late for that. Rey has to rub her thighs together for some sort of friction.

He turns away from her in a swift motion just a moment later, nearly causing her to cry out. She needs him here with her, needs to be in his arms where she’s never felt safer.

But then he picks up a whimpering Tarkin by the _throat_ , pins him against the wall, and starts punching him in the gut, methodically and rhythmically.

There’s a beauty to his movements that she takes the time to appreciate. She wonders how long it took him to hone his skills, how many people he’s felt die under his own two hands instead of through the barrel of a gun.

The man lets out cry after cry of well deserved anguish all while Rey watches, coming to stand by Ben’s side and observe as Tarkin slowly starts to go limp in Ben’s hold.

She watches the muscles in Ben’s arms strain, never letting the man go despite his obvious descent into unconsciousness. 

He’s probably dead actually, Rey thinks idly, barely feeling anything as Tarkin’s body slides to the ground, slumping to the floor. Ben’s hold on his trachea was sure to have cut off air supply relatively quickly, and he was having the wind punched out of him repeatedly.

“You’re hurt.” Ben grabs her hands, pressing kisses on the small cuts she’d given herself to get free. His warm lips are a balm to those tiny aches, slowly removing the stress of this day one kiss at a time.

Rey only gasps once when his tongue darts over the wounds on her hands, as if he’s trying to lick away her pain.

“I should never have let you go home tonight.” Ben rasps against her skin, deftly pulling the other tie off her wrist. “I vowed that no one would touch you and I _failed._ ”

He kisses her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks, her chin, the corner of her mouth….everywhere except where she wants him to.

Ben drops to his knees in front of her, gripping her waist as his cheeks rub across her stomach. "Forgive me darling. I should have made you stay with me."

“There’s two dead bodies in my house. I can’t come back here for a long time. I'm going to be with you until you get sick of me.” Rey murmurs, her fingers seeking out his hair, itching to soothe him. He kisses her abdomen - once, twice, before standing and taking her into his arms. She feels the hot metal of his gun against her hip, and is somehow comforted by what it represents. By what he’s done for her.

“Three bodies. And I will _never_ get sick of you. Ever.”

“Hm. That’s what I thought.”

Rey sways against him, clutching him closer until she decides to hop up and wrap her legs around his torso. He supports her easily, making sure both his arms wrap around her back.

Rey listens to an explanation on how Dameron had been in contact with Tarkin for far longer than anyone expected, how Tarkin was planning on taking Rey even before Ben tanked his company. The messages Dameron sent to Tarkin after his phone was hacked by Hux were not indicative of something like this, but Ben says that he _should have known_ , that _he should have taken more precautions._ She hears the guilt in his voice and lets him have it, knowing that nothing she says will assuage him. He'll make it up to her in his own way - and she can't say she's not excited to see how.

“Let’s go home.” His whispered half-plea is breathed against her forehead. “I have a team en-route that will take care of everything over here.”

“Home.” Rey sighs, snuggling deeper into his embrace, her eyes drooping shut as he carries her to a car.

Her last thought before she succumbs to her exhaustion, is that in his arms, she’s already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if anyone was triggered by any of the content in this chapter! I promise you it's all good from here.
> 
> Also: Mi reina = my queen. And full disclaimer, my knowledge of Spanish stops at sixth grade because I took French for the rest of my public school education.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things come to a head. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update again. I kind of lost motivation for the story, and then found it again. Thanks for all your encouragement! We're in the home stretch, just a few more chapters left until the end! (And we're almost to the point you've all been waiting for. Just hang on a bit more)

Rey falls asleep on the car ride back to his parents’ house.

Ben’s a mess of nerves and adrenaline, his hands shaky in a way they haven’t been since his first kill.

His phone pings a couple times, the notifications letting him know that the clean-up team has arrived, and will finish up in a few hours. Takodana Police know not to disturb Rey’s house, and luckily, none of the neighbors are up and about to poke around.

His right hand is still interlaced with Rey’s for the entirety of the drive, the physical connection a must for him at the moment.

Logically, he knows that Tarkin didn’t want to kill her. That would defeat the purpose of why he was there. But the fact that she was touched by that man in the first place was unacceptable. He had grown far too lax about her safety, and he would never make such a mistake again.

Enough was enough. He had already decided to put down roots in this town, and it was time to finally follow through.

Glancing over at Rey, his heart seizes as he takes her in. The thought of losing her is unacceptable. And the thought of what could have happened if he hadn’t gotten there in time just draws a scowl to his face. He’d gotten to her house in half the time it normally would have taken, but that didn’t matter.

Rey is still hurt. Her hands are scratched slightly - from wounds she’d received trying to free herself - and blood still caked her fingernails. Tarkin’s blood. Not hers. 

He pushes a strand of hair off her face, rubbing away the remnants of blood on her cheek. Besides her hands and wrists, she has no visible bruising, but that doesn’t mean that she’s not scarred by his failure to protect her.

Pulling up to the house, he gently shakes her awake. She blinks blearily and smiles up at him sleepily, pulling at his frayed heartstrings.

“Hey.” Ben bends over the seat to kiss her forehead. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m fine, Ben.” Rey strokes a thumb over his stubbled cheek, hazel eyes assessing his tense features. “Seriously. I’m fine. I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but this is nothing compared to what I’ve been through.”

She’s right. He absolutely doesn’t want to hear this. Especially because he knows she’s talking about her childhood.

Rey hops out of the car before he can open the door for her, but doesn’t protest when he draws her in close to his side, his arm curved around her waist.

Leia is already at the door waiting for them anxiously, with Han holding a red-eyed Temiri behind her.

He’d woken the entire house with a roar of fury before storming off to go to Rey. The explanation he’d given his panicked parents was brief and not the whole story.

Rey accepts Leia’s tight hug and Han’s gruff form of affection before bending down and scooping Temiri into her arms.

The poor boy doesn’t cry as he clings to Rey, but the way his shoulders shake is indicative of his emotional state.

“I...I was so worried,” Temiri swallows, wiping his nose. “That one of... _his_ people found you and got mad cause you were adopting me. I thought that it was _my_ fault!”

“No little love, not at all.” Rey soothes him, gently rocking him from side to side. “These people didn’t want to hurt me. They wanted to scare me until I did what they told me to.”

Temiri’s not mollified in the least. He takes Rey’s hand, gently tracing over the various cuts with his small fingers, trying to wipe away the last of the dried blood there.

“I’ll be fine, baby boy.” She kisses his cheeks and the tip of his nose. “I promise I will be. Besides, Mr. Ben got the people who tried to hurt me, so we won’t have to worry about them anymore.”

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to tell you that, that - “ He hiccoughs, swiping at his eyes. “That I don’t want to call you ‘Ms. Rey’ anymore.” His voice is tinged with hope and shame in equal amounts. “That I want to call you ‘mommy’ instead.”

There’s silence following that confession, broken only by Rey’s choked gasp.

“Sweetheart…” Rey’s voice is thick as she draws him into her arms once more. “I would be _honored_ if you would call me that.” She cradles his head delicately. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

“Me too.” Temiri finally breaks down, crying happy tears into her shoulder. “I love you too.” He looks up at Ben through watery eyes. “Daddy?” He’s hesitant, far more wary than he was with Rey. 

A part of him thinks that maybe Temiri is angry with him for not getting to Rey fast enough. And he would be lying if he doesn’t deserve the boy’s anger.

Yet Ben can’t seem to speak as his throat tightens. He swallows dryly and nods once.

“Yeah buddy. I am.”

Temiri’s lips tremble, even though he’s smiling now. “Daddy.” The boy breathes out again in awe. 

Ben finds himself devoid of the ability to speak.

“Come on, sweet pea.” Leia cajoles Temiri into standing with Rey in tow. Her brown eyes glitter softly as she throws a gentle look at Ben. “Let’s let your mom have some rest, okay? She’s had a long day. Han made you some tea if you want.” Leia tells Rey, who sighs graciously.

“I could use a cuppa.” She admits, giggling when Han leads her to the kitchen and asks her what she would like to spike it with.

Ben follows his mother up the stairs, feeling quite out of sorts. He’s just killed three people - not that he has any sort of remorse - but the idea of being around Rey, around _Temiri_ , when his hands are tainted with blood and violence cause his stomach to turn.

He manages to tuck Temiri in without letting the boy know anything is amiss, kissing him goodnight. When the kid murmurs _that title_ that he doesn’t think he’s earned yet sleepily, Ben has to swallow the bile that rises to his throat.

He’s a _dad_ , a father - or at least a parental figure to a highly impressionable, already traumatized five year-old. Temiri needs someone stable, someone who won’t disappear every so often to _kill_ people and come back acting like nothing’s wrong. He needs someone who won’t - 

“I can _hear_ you overthinking.” Leia’s voice startles him from his pit of self-loathing.

“What?”

“The look on your face reminds me of Han and how he would act every time he came from a job before he started taking you along.” Leia smiles sadly, motioning for Ben to follow her to her bedroom.

They stand in silence for a moment before his mother starts to speak again.

“When I found out I was pregnant, I was a little younger than Rey and scared shitless. Han was even more scared than I was. His career wasn’t traditional, and there was no guarantee he would survive past tomorrow even if he did retire. We fought about it constantly as you know.”

Her eyes dip down in guilt, leading Ben to think about all the screaming matches he’d overheard when he was Temiri’s age.

“Han...he was terrified of being around you. Not because he didn’t love you. If anything, he loved you too much and he couldn’t process it. Your love for him was unconditional even though he thought of himself as nothing but a killer. He was your hero, and Han had no idea how to deal with that.” Leia sighs heavily, looking back up at Ben. “Sound familiar?”

“I’m not, I’m not _good,_ mom.” Ben chokes out, tears stinging his eyes. “Not even thirty minutes ago I killed a man with my bare hands and I felt _nothing._ Nothing except satisfaction because he hurt Rey and now he can’t anymore. And I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to.”

His hands are stained with a red dye that no amount of bleach could wash off. How could he think those same hands are allowed to be around Rey? Around _Temiri?_

“Ben…” Leia comes closer to him, barely reaching his chest. She places a hand against his heart and tilts her chin up. “Listen to me. You are not a bad man. You are in fact the very opposite of what you think you are. You’re a protector. A soldier. You might not be on the battlefield anymore, but that’s what you are, and that’s _okay_. Do you think Temiri cares that you killed someone to protect Rey? He’s been through hell at the hands of Hutt, and _you_ are the reason he’s not with him anymore. Rey gave the order, but _you_ cut him down. _You_ got him out. _You_ healed his wounds.”

“But - “

“No.” Leia shakes her head. “You need to _listen._ Don’t make the same mistakes that your dad and I did with you. Should Han have taken you with him on jobs? Absolutely not. Should I have reduced my campaigning to spend more time with you so Han wouldn’t have had to take you? Absolutely. You and Rey aren’t Han and I. You’re _better._ And as such, Temiri will be better. _Of course_ I can see the parallels between you and us, but the difference is that things like this - things that would have pushed me and Han apart - they bring you and Rey together.”

“I don’t want him to follow my path.” Ben manages to mutter through the lump in his throat. “I want to earn the title he’s given me.”

“You already have.” Leia tells him firmly. “He loves you. He’s loved you since the moment you carried him out of that house. And if you can’t recognize and accept that fact, then you’re going to push him away just like we did to you.”

“You really think I can be a dad? In more than just a legal sense?” Ben asks, hating how small his voice sounds.

Leia pats his chest fondly, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I _know_ you can. You’re already a fantastic dad.”

“Yes you are.” Han says from behind him, causing Ben to spin around. Rey stands next to his father with a steaming cup of tea and a serene smile on her face. She nods in agreement and it feels as though a weight has been lifted off his shoulders by her small validation.

“I’ve set out some spare clothes that you left here in Ben’s room.” Leia informs Rey. “Both of you should get some rest.”

There’s no teasing in his mother’s voice for once.

Han squeezes his shoulder as he walks past him in silent reassurance and bids them goodnight.

The journey to his room is tense and nerve-wracking for reasons Ben can’t put a name to. He’s not tired - the opposite in fact. He feels too keyed up to do anything but give in to his instincts and cover Rey from anything and everything that might harm her.

“I need to take a shower.” Rey states mildly as they enter his room, taking one look at the clothes laid out for her. “There’s still blood on me.”

A flicker of remorse wells up in him once more. The blood isn’t hers - not most of it - but it’s still there because of him.

“Ben.” The chiding tone of her voice forces him to look down. She’s standing toe to toe with him right now, and he can see every freckle on her face, see the way her chest rises with every breath she takes. “The only reason I can ever be angry with you after this is if I don’t have my knife returned to me.” A small smile plays on her lips. “It’s my mum’s.”

That’s about the last thing he expected to hear from her. How is she taking this so lightly when he feels like a mess? She was hurt, almost beaten, and yet…

It’s like she’s trying to make him feel better instead of the other way around.

When he just stares at her like an idiot, she quirks a brow and lets out a small breath. Setting down her tea, Rey picks up her clothes and makes her way to his bathroom.

“I’ll see you in a few.” The look she gives him over her shoulder is carefully neutral. “Unless of course, you want to join me.”

Ben swallows audibly, nails digging into his palms as he clenches his fists. She couldn’t have known how many times he’s imagined her body covered in soapy suds - all slick and slippery as he plows into her over and over as water cascades over their connected forms.

Now is absolutely the wrong time to think about it. 

He glares down at his lower half and begs it to get the message.

By the time he looks up again, Rey’s disappeared into the bathroom.

His clean-up crew messages him to let him know that they’ve finished, and the bodies will be burned in a sanctioned facility. He makes sure to remind them to leave Rey’s dagger alone, and wonders what it would take to convince him to live here with all of them on a permanent basis until Ben buys a house.

He sits on the bed and listens to the sound of his own heartbeat, its rhythm like a lullaby. His eyes droop once before he stands straight and promptly drops to the ground in push-up position. His body falls into the repetitive motion quickly, allowing himself to get lost in the movements, pushing himself until sweat drips down his face.

“Ben?” Rey calls out to him right after he finishes his two-hundredth push up. 

“Are you okay?” He immediately jumps to his feet, mind jumping to the worst. “What do you need?”

“Can you come in here?” Her voice is muffled.

He’s opening the door before he can really process his actions, jumping to the worst conclusion.

But Rey’s just standing there clad in a black towel that contrasts wonderfully with her tanned, freckled skin.

He feels his face grow hot the longer he stares at her slender arms and toned legs, trying desperately not to see how the towel hugs the curves of her lithe body.

“I…” Rey's cheeks are kissed by a delicate shade of pink. “It sounds stupid but...I...I need your help.”

“Anything.” Ben rasps out, knowing he sounds far too eager. “Just tell me.”

“I don’t feel clean.” Rey looks away. “I don’t feel like I get clean by myself. I know nothing happened - “

“That’s not true.” Ben cuts her off somewhat angrily. “You’ve been remarkably calm about all of this but even you know that this wasn’t _nothing._ You were in real physical danger, Rey. You can’t downplay that.”

For a moment, it looks like she’s going to argue with him. Instead, she sighs and nods. “I know. That’s why I want you to...help me.”

“How?”

Her reply is to look at his shower - one that can fit both of them comfortably. He understands in an instant, suddenly feeling as though oxygen has left his brain.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” She starts hesitantly. “But I - “

“If we do this there’s no going back.” Ben takes one step forward, trying to ignore the way his hands shake.

“I know.” Her gaze is even, not an ounce of doubt on her face. But then again, Rey’s always been the braver of the two of them. “I know what it means.”

And with that, she lets the towel drop, causing his soul to ascend his body and leave for higher ground.

His hungry eyes devour the vision in front of him, taking in every dip and curve of her body. His erection strains against his pants, though he gives it no mind as his attention focuses on her small, high breasts, dusky nipples hardening the longer he stares at her.

He wants to drop to his knees and bury his face in the trimmed thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs, wants to inhale the very crux of Rey’s essence. When she parts her legs ever so slightly, he’s able to glimpse a hint of pink, glistening folds.

“You’re beautiful.” Ben’s breaths are heavy as he fights the urge to tear off his pants and sink into her in one stroke. “So damn beautiful.”

Rey pinkens further, delighting him when he sees how far down her blush extends. She turns her back towards him to start the water, effectively sending every last ounce of blood downwards because 

That. Ass.

Peachy and freckled and round and oh so tight.

She’s like every fantasy he’s ever had come to life.

Licking dry lips, he peels off his own clothes, enjoying the balmy warmth of the steam that’s slowly filling the bathroom.

He breathes out a sigh as his cock is freed from his boxers, stroking himself just once for the barest hint of relief.

Rey goes in first, not looking at him - perhaps deliberately. A slow, small smirk flits over his lips as he follows her, relishing the way the water hits his heated skin.

When she finally takes all of him in, he struggles not to preen when she gasps, muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

“Is there nothing about you that isn’t big?” Rey grumbles, earning an uproarious laugh from him. “Not that I’m complaining but...I’m going to need a bit of prep to take all that.”

“I’m nothing if not thorough.” Ben whispers, dumping a bit of body wash into his hand. He grabs her hands and scrubs the soap into her skin, washing away bits of dried blood and making sure he doesn't aggravate her slight wounds.

Her body is warm and slick against his, and soft. Very soft. His fingers trail down the elegant slope of her back, down to the curve of her ass, marveling at how smooth she feels.

Rey rests her head against his chest, allowing him to gently lather her hair with shampoo. She moans softly as he continues his ministrations, sounding very much like a content feline.

His erection deflates rather quickly because this isn’t sexual. It’s _intimate_ , and that makes all the difference. It would be more than easy to reach down between her legs and slide a digit into her where he knows she’ll be wet and warm. But there’s plenty of time for that later. Right now, he has to focus.

Of course, that task is rather difficult as he cups her breasts for the first time, gape-jawed when he sees how perfectly they fit into his hands. Rey bites her lip as his thumbs brush over her nipples before traveling downwards.

He can’t resist dropping a kiss to her collarbone, stifling a groan when her fingers card through his damp hair.

“You’re good at this you know.” She murmurs into his ear. Her hands slide over his shoulders as she soaps him up as well. “Taking care of people. You’re much better at it than you think.”

Rey presses a soapy finger to his lips before he can refute her, her eyes holding a silent reprimand. “Don’t even. I’m tired of your self-deprecating horseshit, you hear me? You. Are. _Good._ ” Each word is punctuated by a jab to his chest.

He can’t breathe when she stretches up to lightly brush her lips over his in what can barely be considered a kiss. Ben makes no move to deepen it, and neither does she. Because they both know where it will go if they do, and after a night like tonight, he just wants to hold her - not fuck her.

Still, the sparks that jolt down his spine at the brief touch are nothing but electrifying, making him crave more.

Instead he wraps her in his arms, trapping his now flaccid cock between them. Together, they sway under the spray of water, washing away soap and the memory of what happened just an hour ago.

He lets her lather his skin with body wash, tamping down on his more baser urges every time she hits a sensitive area - which with Rey touching him, is _everywhere._ Her curious hands only flit over his dick once, causing it to surge to life in hope. Her throaty chuckle as well as the thinly veiled desire in her eyes raises him to full mast quicker than he thought possible.

“Not yet.” Rey mutters a tad regretfully, opting to soap his abdomen instead. “Soon though. I promise.”

Ben grits his teeth in an effort not to growl.

They stand under the water until it runs cold, stepping out to dry each other thoroughly.

He’s never done this before. Been allowed to be vulnerable around somebody. His entire adult life he’s erected barriers around himself, keeping out both friend and foe for preservation. With Rey though, he finds he can’t do that. She sees through him as much as he does with her. It’s slightly frightening, but exhilarating to be so _free_ around another person.

Quickly throwing on a pair of boxers, he watches with languid curiosity as she pats cream onto her bare skin, making it glow. Her naked body is a work of art, Ben decides as he comes to stand behind her, marveling at how much bigger he is than her. His hands wrap around her waist as he pulls her back into his chest, swallowing tightly when his fingers touch. She’s just that much smaller than him.

“I think you’ll split me in two.” Rey comments idly, gently stroking his knuckles. 

His cock jumps against her bare backside, drawing a slightly breathless laugh from her. 

He revels in the casual press of her skin against his, even though it’s the opposite of _casual._ Ben takes a comb and brushes out her damp hair, admiring the way it falls in waves around her shoulders. She smells like him - effectively triggering every primitive instinct in his body that screams at him to _claim_ this woman.

They both here a muffled knock at the door to the bedroom, causing them to spring apart.

Ben goes out first to let Rey change, and opens the door for a sleepy Temiri who is holding his favorite stuffed animal.

“Hey sweetheart.” He bends down to scoop the boy up in his arms, marveling in how the little guy’s head droops onto his shoulder so trustingly. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No.” Temiri yawns, immediately burrowing under the covers as soon as Ben puts him on the bed. “

He crawls in after the boy - _his son_ , staying still out of mild disbelief as Temiri rolls into his side, draping one small arm over Ben’s bare torso and pulling himself closer into Ben’s warmth.

Rey comes out just a moment later, clad in a tank-top (sans bra), and cotton shorts. Her gaze softens when she looks at the two of them.

“Good night, love.” She kisses Temiri’s cheek as soon she gets in bed, giggling when the boy turns and clambers atop of her. “Remind daddy to brush his teeth, okay?”

The look she gives him when she says _daddy_ will forever be burned into his mind.

“Go brush your teeth daddy.” Temiri mumbles against Rey’s hair.

With a chuckle, Ben does as he’s told. By the time he comes back, he takes in the woman he’s going to spend the rest of his life with and their son, both fast asleep, and can’t believe that this is what he has to look forward to forever.

He leans over to make sure that Temiri isn’t crushing Rey, scooting closer so that their son is nestled securely between both of them.

Maybe he doesn’t deserve this - the picture of domestic tranquility. Or maybe this is his way to prove that he’s capable of creating something beautiful despite the destruction he’s wrought along the way.

“I love you both.” He whispers to their blissfully unaware forms, his words lingering in the stillness of the room. “More than you will ever know.”

Switching off the light, Ben allows himself to sink into a deep sleep, content in the knowledge that no harm will come to his family now that they are all together.

  
  


* * *

She wakes before Ben, a miracle - feeling refreshed despite the night she’d had. Stretching out in Ben’s bed, Rey feels herself smiling stupidly at the sight of her child drooling atop Ben’s bare torso, one of the older man’s massive hands resting atop Temiri’s back protectively.

She remembers how gentle those hands were as they washed her body, how they covered her breasts completely, how they were bound to give her pleasures untold.

Rey isn’t embarrassed or awkward about what happened between them last night. Technically, nothing _had_ happened. They hadn’t even kissed properly after all. Yet, it had felt like they’d crossed several undefined boundaries without a lick of hesitancy.

Her and Ben - what they have is something found only once in a lifetime. That connection you have with your soulmate - instantaneous and unbreakable. 

She strokes Temiri’s cheek softly and leans over her son to plant a fleeting kiss on Ben’s open mouth. His lips are even softer than they were yesterday, causing her to pull away with more than a little regret.

She has half a mind to wake Ben up - just to say good morning, but the man barely sleeps as it is and Temiri needs at least one of them with him.

She can’t afford distractions anyways. Not when she has a plan to execute.

Han and Leia are both downstairs when she enters the kitchen, waiting for her with a cup of coffee. 

“I’m going with you.” Leia states, her tone leaving no room for argument.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Rey denies, inwardly marveling at the woman’s aptitude. Poor Ben must not have been able to get away with anything when he was younger.

“You’re going to Dameron’s, are you?” Leia smirks while Han laughs by her side. “Don’t even try to tell me you’re not.”

She releases a long breath, shooting Leia only the smallest of glares. “How’d you know?”

“Because you and Ben are more alike than you think.” Han replies for his wife, hiding a grin behind a coffee cup. “And because you look like you’re about to smash someone’s kneecaps in.”

“I’ll help you if that’s what you want to do to Dameron.” Leia shrugs. “God knows I’ve wanted to knock that cocky idiot off his high horse for years now.”

“You’re the _Mayor_.” Rey frowns. “If you’re seen - “

“My people in the Police Department won’t say a word.” The older woman’s gaze is shark-like. “Trust me on that.”

“You really should.” Han pipes up, looking exceedingly amused. “And you should take Leia with you. She knows all the best blind-spots for the street cameras. Just in case someone starts to wonder what happened to Dameron.”

“I’m not planning on killing him.” Rey wrinkles her nose. “Just…..maiming him a bit.”

“Sounds good to me.” Leia claps her hands together, looking like a child in a candy store. “Let’s go maim that asshole nice and good!”

When the woman all but sprints towards the garage, Rey turns to Han - who only shakes his head. “You try telling that woman no. It just doesn’t work. Besides, she has quite a bit of pent up aggression she needs to release. This will be good for everyone.”

It takes her about thirty more seconds to give in with a defeated sigh. “Fine. But maybe let’s _not_ tell Ben about this until...ever?”

The look Han gives her is patronizing at best. 

“Oh sweetheart….I wouldn’t be surprised if Ben locks you in his room and keeps you there forever after he finds out.”

Her cheeks heat involuntarily.

“But then again, I’m sure both of you wouldn’t mind that in the least.”

“ _Bye Han.”_

“Bye kiddo! Try not to get blood on your shirt. And if you do, run to the store to pick up some hydrogen peroxide. We’re almost out.”

  
  


*

The car ride over is mostly silent, which Rey appreciates greatly. Leia insists on driving, and Rey has to admit that the woman is a much better driver than she is. 

The house they park in front of is definitely not Dameron’s even though it’s in the same neighborhood.

“It’s Antilles’.” Leia says in explanation at Rey’s raised brow. “We’ve been known to have breakfast together at his house on occasion, so no one think anything of the Mayor’s car seen in front of the Chief of Police’s house.”

A snort leaves her before she can stop herself, and then the anxiety kicks in.

Because really, the calm she’d been exuding for the past twelve hours or so had vanished in the car. She woke up this morning with the intention of beating Dameron to a pulp, and now isn’t so sure.

Neither she nor Leia are wearing a disguise, the sun is almost fully out, and save for her fists, she has no weapons.

“Don’t worry.” Leia’s voice is calm and composed unlike Rey’s nerves. “We’ll be fine.”

As they get closer and closer to Poe’s place, she can’t help but feel antsy.

And when both of them stop just before his house, spying the way his door is cracked open at the same time, that feeling intensifies.

“He could have left it open by accident while getting something.” Leia says slowly, backing away from the house just a bit.

Rey senses that she really doesn’t believe what she’s saying.

The door is open from the outside, meaning someone pushed it in rather than someone opening it from the inside. It could be nothing. Or it could mean something else.

“We’re going to grab the car and come back.” Leia orders, and turns on her heel. Rey has no choice but to follow, wondering what the Mayor had planned.

Ten minutes later, they’re back.

And not alone. Just as they pull up in front of Poe’s house, another vehicle stops behind them. Leia tenses, but Rey is the one who recognizes it.

“That’s Finn’s car.” She murmurs, getting out at the same time Finn does. Her friend does a double-take at seeing Rey _and_ Leia.

“Hey!” Finn wrings his hands together, eyes darting towards Poe’s house. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We wanted to see if Poe would be willing to spare some time to help us with our running forms.” Leia lies smoothly. “He’s a good runner - with all those Marathons he does. Rey and I were thinking about trying one ourselves in the Fall, and Poe’s known for his endurance so…”

Finn nods distractedly, clearly not paying attention to them. “I tried calling him this morning - and last night for that matter, but he hasn’t picked up. Did he talk to you guys?”

Rey glances at Leia, who sighs heavily.

“No he didn’t.”

“Why’s his door open?” Finn’s gaze snaps to the house, distress clear on his features. Panic sets in not moments later, and Rey is too late to grab the man before he darts right through the door.

Cautiously, Rey follows him while Leia dials someone’s number, her mouth set in a scowl.

The piercing scream that Finn lets out makes her stomach sink.

Poe’s house is not particularly big, therefore it’s easy to find Finn - standing over a somewhat bloodied, wound covered body that lies still on the bed. The stains on the sheets are not much, but their color is indicative of how long he’s been like this. For at least the span of the night, she thinks.

Rey can’t tell if Poe is breathing or not.

Stepping around Finn - who has collapsed to his knees, sobbing hysterically, Rey picks up Poe’s limp wrist, noting the bruises around the skin, and finds a very, very weak pulse.

“He’s alive.” She tells Finn quietly. “But unconscious.” Rey examines Poe’s bare torso clinically, noting the purpling marks over his stomach and ribs. The way the bruises set made her think that he’s been beaten by a bat, or something similar. She gingerly feels his ribs and sure enough, most of them are broken. 

His face looks as though he’s been pummeled thoroughly. That’s where the majority of the blood is.

“Damn.” Leia mutters from behind her. “He’s not dead, is he?”

“Barely alive.” Rey responds, pulling Finn to his feet. 

“Who could have done this?” Finn cries into Rey’s shoulder. “He’s a good man! He’s never hurt anyone in his life! He doesn’t deserve this!”

Rey barely resists the urge to snort. It wouldn’t be prudent to tell Finn that she herself had come here to do something similar to Poe.

Still, she pats the man on his back. “We’ll wait here until the ambulance comes. You can go with him to the hospital. But we shouldn’t touch him or anything else. Not until the police have been here.”

Finn nods, wiping his tears and nose against his sleeve.

Not five minutes later, a team of EMT’s storm through the house and carry Poe out on a gurney with Finn in tow.

A few officers take her and Leia’s statements - mostly falsified of course, and let them go on their way.

“You know Ben’s not going to like this.” Leia says conversationally as they head back home.

“I don’t like this either.” Rey huffs. “ _I_ wanted to be the person who put Dameron in his place. I mean, maybe he didn’t deserve _that_ much damage...but still.”

“Amen to that.” Leia gives her a brief look. “I’m relatively sure that Tarkin and his people did that to Poe before coming over to your house. Getting rid of the competition and all.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” She agrees, shaking her head. 

They’re quiet until they pull into the driveway where Ben waits by the garage with a truly thunderous expression on his face.

Her insides clench reflexively. 

His arms are crossed over his chest, fingers tapping on his biceps impatiently.

The look on Leia’s face is filled with wry amusement.

“My suggestion? Kiss him when he starts to rant at you. That’s what Han always did to me - and it worked for the most part.”

Rey rolls her eyes as she steps out of the car, quelling whatever Ben is going to say with a single glare.

“I’m fine. Leia’s fine. Everyone _except_ Poe is fine. And that’s only because someone else got to him first. Nothing happened, and nothing is going to happen. So let’s not make a big deal about this. Got it?”

Ben’s mouth opens a few times, and he must think better about saying something that would put him in the doghouse because he huffs and turns on his heels to go inside.

Leia whistles, impressed. “Or you could do that.”

“I know how to handle my man.” Rey brushes off imaginary lint from her shoulder, throwing the older woman a smug grin.

Temiri seems to be none the wiser despite the stormy look on Ben’s face as they enter the kitchen, throwing her a wonderful smile as he scarfs down his breakfast.

Much to Rey’s amusement and slight annoyance, Ben doesn’t say much to her for the rest of the day. He’s perfectly happy to be by her side - keeping his hand wrapped around her waist for most of the time - even as she has to console a tearful Finn at the hospital as they both hear how Poe has been drifting in and out of consciousness for quite some time. Or when Rose demands she come by for a cup of coffee and vent out her frustration about everything to Rey.

He’s her silent shadow, her stoic protector who is most definitely angry that she left his sight for more than two minutes to do something that would have been admittedly stupid.

They take Temiri to the local pool around five o’clock to let the kid burn off a bit of energy. Ben takes it upon himself to rub suntan lotion on both her and Temiri, though Rey is well aware that he takes far more time doing her than Temiri, his hands roving over her bare skin that makes her eyes roll back in her head. She has to deal with him not only being shirtless and dripping wet, but also with the numerous eyes that seem to follow him wherever he goes.

Yet Ben ignores the attention his glorious body receives and opts to practically be on top of her in the pool, the warmth of his skin a constant presence at her back.

He glares at any man who dares look her way, the fierce scowl on his face only vanishing when their son engages him in a water fight.

By the time they leave, Temiri is exhausted and hungry. The kid devours his dinner when they get home and is off to bed far earlier than usual - which she suspects was Ben’s plan all along. Make sure that their child is far too tired to barge in on his parents’ _alone time_.

Han and Leia make themselves scarce for the evening, with only Rey catching the winks both of them give the younger couple.

That leaves Rey awkwardly staring at Ben’s broad back as he stomps downstairs towards the furnished basement.

Okay. Now she’s a bit angry.

She follows him down, fully intending to give him a piece of her mind, only to find herself flung across a muscled shoulder.

Her shriek of indignation is covered by Ben’s hand, a low chuckle rumbling deep from his chest.

She’s tossed up into the air unceremoniously and lands perfectly in Ben’s hand - very much like a bridal carry. Her arms wind around his neck on instinct, fingers toying with his hair.

Anticipation zings through her body, her previous anger forgotten. There’s a glint of mischief in his darkened eyes as he glances down at her.

“I saw a text you sent my mom the other day.” He starts, kicking open the door to the sole bedroom located in the basement. Rarely anyone uses it, though Leia has told her that Han likes to come down here if he’s feeling bogged down.

Rey’s body is once again airborne, but she lands on the bed instead, bouncing just one time.

“You said that we would be _limping for decades_ after you were done with me.” The smile he gives her doesn’t quite reach his eyes, which are almost completely black right now.

Her breathing quickens as he nears her, pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion. She watches as his abdomen flexes under her stare, emphasizing just how built he is.

“The thing is sweetheart,” One knee hits the bed. “ _Decades_ isn’t enough for what I want to do to you.”

“Ben.” His name comes out as a croak from her mouth.

He looms over her, hair hanging around his face in annoyingly perfect waves. “But you...today...you’re _trying_ to drive me insane, aren’t you? Leaving me with our son right after what happened last night? Causing me to lose my mind while I waited for you and my mom to come home?”

He settles himself between her thighs, spreading them wider and wider until she has no choice but to wrap her legs around his hips, heels resting above his ass.

She can feel his warm breath falling over her cheeks as he bends down, nosing his way up her neck to her ear, gently biting down on her tender lobe.

A whine leaves her as he suckles the delicate flesh between his plush lips. His hands palm her breasts, feeling their slight weight, rolling her pebbled nipples under his thumbs.

But just as soon as he touches her, he’s gone - standing beside the bed in the next moment.

“Ben!” Frustration colors her tone. Her entire body tingles with dissatisfaction, and she just wants to scream.

“No.” His chest heaves as he takes a deep breath. “This is your punishment for making me worry. I won’t touch you until you _beg_ , Rey. Until your thighs drip with your juices while you fuck yourself with your fingers, wishing that it was me instead.”

“Oh God!” Rey moans, his words sending a gush of liquid heat to her core. Her fingers are already dancing towards her core, every cell of her body rushing to comply.

“Now strip.” 

“But - “

“ _Strip._ ” He says forcefully, pink lips curling up in a mocking manner. “Or none of us will be getting what we want tonight.”

The need rising within her for his touch wars with her stubbornness.

But when Ben shucks off his jeans and palms the appendage that she hadn’t been able to truly appreciate in the shower last night through his boxers, the choice is made for her.

“Strip.” Ben growls, tipping his head against the wall as he frees his cock from its confines. Rey watches transfixed as he rhythmically strokes himself from base to tip. He’s _large._ Huge. Absolutely massive. She wasn’t lying when she said he would split her in two last night. Her experience is not much, but she’s quite aware that Ben’s dick is above average. _Well_ above average.

While his hand is enough to wrap around himself, hers is not. She’s a tiny thing compared to him. She’s going to need two hands plus her mouth if she wants to take him completely.

As if on autopilot, she follows his words. Her shirt and shorts hit the floor just about the same time his jaw does.

There’s no self-conscious anxiety. Not with Ben. Not when the man looks at her as though she’s the embodiment of all that is good and holy in the world. 

The lace bralette she’s wearing comes off next, landing near Ben’s shirt. 

His strangled groan is drowned out by the roaring in her ears.

Rey steps out of her panties carelessly, mindful of the way her thighs glisten just like he wanted them to. She’s been waiting for this moment for what feels like a lifetime.

“Please.” She breathes, dropping to her knees in front of him. She’s now face to face with the part of Ben she’s wanted ever since she first saw him. Her hand covers his, prying his fingers off his cock and replacing them with hers.

He takes in a shuddered breath.

“Let me.” Rey all but pleads, her free hand sinking two fingers into her weeping cunt. “Let me take care of you. You do so much for me Ben, let me do this for you.”

Their eyes meet, and she can see the dark fog start to creep into his eyes, can see change in him as Ben’s cautious and reserved countenance morphs into something far more primal. Far more lethal.

“Please.” Rey shivers, moving forward to rub her cheek against his warm, hard cock. 

His entire body tenses, jolting forward. One hand fists in her hair pushing her face against him even more.

“Please _who_?” Ben’s voice is nothing but gravel. 

She looks up at him through shining eyes, a languid grin curling up on her lips as she coats his cock with the fluids her body has provided so eagerly.

“Fuck!” His grip on her hair verges on pain. “Who Rey? Tell me!”

Rey circles his bulbous head with her tongue, relishing the salt she tastes. The curse he lets out is filthy. “Please…. _Kylo_.”

Her head is yanked back suddenly, forcing her to look up into pools of fathomless onyx. She doesn’t know what he sees on her face, but he nods just once and cards his fingers through her hair with both hands, spreading his legs wider.

“Then get to it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they 'get to it' and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Final stretch. Here's what you've all been waiting for - hopefully it's good-ish. And then there's nothing but tooth-rotting fluff to the point where I will gladly foot your dentist's bill if need be. Hope you enjoy!

_Then get to it._

She can see the way he cringes as soon as the words leave his mouth - that’s the polite and thoughtful Ben coming through the persona he’s trying to project.

  
But she doesn’t want Ben right now. She wants _Kylo_. And all that comes with him. She wants that feral intensity, wants his hands permanently imprinted upon her body, wants him to drive her mad with desperation until she shatters.

It’s never been like this for her - ever. Sex before had been done in the dark and comprised of some awkward fumbling and culminated in fleeting pleasantness. It hadn’t been done often either, so she didn’t think she even knew her full potential.

Rey nuzzles her face against Ben’s cock, breathing in musk and _him_. She can drown herself in his scent, and it wouldn’t be enough. 

Above her, he groans, one arm thrown over his eyes as though he’s in pain. Judging by the nearly purple hue of his member, he might as well be.

Curiously, her tongue peeks out to swipe away at the pearly drops of liquid that gather on the tip. His garbled cough is muted by the moan she lets out at the salty sweetness she tastes.

Emboldened, she dips two fingers into her sopping cunt and runs them over his cock. His entire body bucks towards her hand, the fingers in her hair tightening painfully.

Hesitantly, she closes her mouth over the tip, sucking her juices off of him. Their combined flavors on her tongue draws a primal sound of satisfaction that comes deep from her throat. 

She takes him as deep as she dares without gagging, her jaw aching from the stretch. Whatever her mouth can’t swallow, her hands make up for. 

“Rey!” Ben cries out as she twists her hands just so and sucks brutally at the same time, clearly wreaking havoc on his senses. He tries to pull her off but she is relentless, bobbing her head up and down the length of him.

She doesn’t know if she’s particularly good at this - hollowing her cheeks at random - perhaps a little too rough with her hands - but Ben certainly doesn’t sound like he’s complaining, so she must not be doing too bad of a job.

Rey never knew the _power_ that came from being in this position. She’d always thought of it as a submissive act, degrading at times. But no one ever told her how exhilarating it was to feel how their partner literally fell apart at their touch. She had a man like Ben, like _Kylo_ , all but whimpering above her, all because she had put her mouth on him.

He tastes like sin and sounds like it too.

She swirls her tongue around his tip and reaches her hands down to play with his heavy sac. He curses and ruts against her mouth, accidentally hitting the back of her throat. 

When she gags, he once again tries to move away but Rey is having none of it. She moves even faster, clutching the tight globes of his ass as she slowly learns how to take his length down her throat. 

“Fuck baby!” Ben’s voice is tight. “Just like that.” His hips pick up in speed as he thrusts his cock in and out of her mouth.

Her knees ache and her jaw has gone numb, but Rey doesn’t care. Watching Ben lose control is more gratifying than she can imagine. His eyes are closed and his head is thrown back against the wall, hands moving around in her hair - forcing her to take him even deeper. 

Her hands snake upwards even as she continues to suck him off, curious digits roving over the rigid indents of his abdomen. He’s hard everywhere, yet still so incredibly gentle when he needs to be. 

With their son, with her, with the ones he loves the most….he’s their fiercest warrior - who can also turn into a giant teddy bear at the drop of a hat.

She withdraws with a _pop_ , deciding that she needs to trace the vein on the underside of his shaft with her tongue.

One hand toys with her aching nipples while the other holds his cock aloft so she can feel the way that vein pulses under her mouth.

But not seconds later, Rey finds herself lifted into the air and dumped onto the bed. She doesn’t get a chance to open her mouth to protest before something warm and wet coats her breasts.

Propping herself on her elbows, she watches as a disheveled, thoroughly spent looking Ben jerks the last of his seed onto her body, chest heaving in the process. It irks her to think that she couldn’t tell that he was close. Well, it’s one more thing she’ll have to learn about him.

“What if I wanted this in my mouth?” Rey pouts, running a finger through the substance and bringing it to her lips. She tastes the come-covered digit as if she’s a gourmand, eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

The only warning she gets is a growl, an actual _growl,_ before his lips cover hers. 

He _takes._

That’s the only way to describe his kiss.

The way he devours her mouth, sucking her lower lip in between his own, swiping his tongue against the seam of her mouth to demand entry….he knows that he’s in charge and she loves it.

His tongue tangles with her, masterfully stroking and tasting every inch of her mouth. She moans, hands weaving their way into his thick hair to make a home there.

He tastes like heat and sweetness, like everything she’s ever wanted.

Ben leaves her mouth with a hoarse cry, planting hot, wet kisses against the nape of her neck. He sucks bruises into her skin as he had once before, and licks his way back up to her mouth to kiss her again.

This time it’s slow and deep - sensual instead of frantic. It’s her turn to take control, and he lets her explore to her heart’s content.

When she parts from him, they’re both panting. His lips are the most appealing shade of red she has ever seen, and his chest is tinged a healthy pink. He looks stunned, spellbound almost. As if she’s done something that changed his entire outlook on life.

“You're amazing.” Ben whispers after a minute, pushing away the hair from her face. His eyes are filled with wonder and something much softer, something that tugs on the strings in her chest until they are completely loosened.

He grabs his shirt from the ground and wipes away his almost dry come from her chest, staring at her breasts as though he’s discovered God.

“Did you like that _Kylo?_ ” Rey nips at a pec, earning a warning grunt from him. “Do you want me to do that again?”

“Maybe later.” Ben says slowly, tracing her nipple with his thumb. She keens as he bends his head down to replace his thumb with his mouth.

_“Oh!”_ Rey arches against him, pressing herself closer when his lips close around her breast. He sucks and _sucks_ , his free hand tweaking its untouched mate.

“Delicious.” The word is muffled against her skin. “Absolutely delicious.”

She can’t do much more than take his word for it. As he switches to her neglected tit, Rey is certain that she’s about to come just from this. There’s a telltale tightening in her abdomen, a feeling like she’s a wave about to crest.

And when he slides one finger into her waiting heat, curling it _just so_ , that’s exactly what she does.

“So wet.” Ben gasps, moving at a tortuous pace. “All for me. It’s _mine_. _”_

It’s not an earth shattering orgasm. It’s the kind that builds slowly and continues as she keeps peaking. Rey is somewhat aware that Ben sits back on his knees with one finger still in her, just watching as she writhes and moans till the fluttering of her cunt subsides.

“You’re beautiful when you come.” Ben breathes out in wonder, leaning down to kiss her once more. “Beautiful all the damn time.”

“So are you.” She sits up shyly, eyes widening at the way he laps at the finger that was inside of her as if it was ice cream.

“I could drink from you all day.” Ben mutters darkly. “And all night. You’re a fucking _dream_ , sweetheart. _My_ dream.”

She’s hauled into his lap before she can say anything else, her back against his chest, legs draped over his powerful thighs. 

His cock is partly-hard, not quite recovered from the treatment her mouth had given it five minutes ago. His refractory period is still damn impressive though, just like every other part of him.

Ben trails his hands down her spine to her bottom, massaging her ass cheeks with deft fingers.

“I have thought about doing so many things to this ass.” He kisses the nape of her neck, grazing his teeth over it.

She squirms against him, falling forward on his thighs as he adjusts himself.

“To this cunt.” Two fingers slide easily into her, stretching her immediately.

“Maybe even at the same time.”

Rey’s pushed forward until her face is against the sheets. Ben grabs her ankles and throws them over his shoulders, dragging her back. Every inch of her is hypersensitive. Especially her cunt. Each labored breath that falls over the engorged, slick skin of her lower lips feels like a caress.

“So pretty.” He slurs, taking a deep breath. His nose slides against her clit, causing her to yelp in surprise. “Smells so good. So sweet.” Ben cups her mound, parting her folds with tentative strokes. The only sound in the room comes from the slick squelch of her pussy, and their labored breaths.

He skims her inner thighs with his lips, causing her to squirm at the ticklish sensation. His teeth come out to play as well, raking over her skin like tiny pinpricks. His mouth moves up, teasing and taunting her delicate skin. Ben just breathes over her, tiny grunts coming from his throat. The fact that she can’t see what he looks like is devastating, because she knows he must be absolutely wild right now.

He parts her folds with two massive fingers, making her all but scream into the sheets. He’s gliding through them, collecting every ounce of liquid she’s producing on his fingers and bringing it to her entrance, circling it with his wet digits.

And then she feels his mouth on her clit and she’s gone. He kisses her down there as if he’s kissing her lips. There’s not an inch of her that’s untouched, not an inch that he doesn’t manage to find and _eat_.

What he’s doing to her feels like living art. No one, _nothing_ , has ever compared to the sensations he’s plying upon her body. He moans and groans mumbled benedictions against her, bringing her higher and higher to a peak she’s never attained before.

His name is a steady chant from her lips as he feasts on her, licking stripe after stripe from her clit up to her arse.

His palms leave bruising indents on her bottom as he snarls into her cunt, sucking her folds into his searing mouth. 

Ben dips what feels like three fingers inside of her briefly, uttering a truly filthy curse that just makes her even wetter.

“Oh you like that, do you?” He says darkly, clearly having noticed the increased slickness. “Was it my fingers or my voice that did it for you?”

“Both!” Rey snaps as he teases her entrance with his fingers. “Please Ben! Don’t you dare - _yes!”_

Three fingers breach her with ease - she’s that wet. He pushes them in, quirking them so that they hit the spongy flesh of _that spot_ that makes her see stars.

Her cries are muffled against the sheets. She reaches back to grab his thighs to feel grounded, but then he has to go on _blow_ on her clit and her entire being floats upwards.

“Gonna come!” Rey whines, thrashing her head from side to side. She’s filled with white hot heat that travels down from her throat and expands in her gut before splintering in a silent explosion.

It takes what feels like hours to come down from her high. Ben drops her legs slowly - he must know that they feel as shaky as a newborn colt’s. She manages to get on her knees and turn around, taking in the lazy, satisfied smirk on his face before laying on his chest, listening to his thundering heart race for her.

“That was…”

“Good?” Ben waggles his eyebrows, wiping at the shiny substance covering his mouth and chin.

Rey swats at his chest, kissing one of his moles right above his heart. “More than.”

“You gushed all over me.” His tone is rife with awe. “I’ve never seen that before.”

“I’ve never done that before.” She frowns, ignoring the way his smirk widens. “I guess it’s not just in porn.”

Ben kisses her again, letting her taste herself on his lips. It’s sweeter than she expected, with just a hint of tang. Not bad, she decides, but he still tastes better.

“I’m clean.” Rey tells him, looking him right in the eyes. she can’t resist kissing his nose - and the moles on his face before saying, “And I have an IUD. So if you’re clean too, and if you wanted to, you could … you know…” It’s ridiculous to feel so bashful around him after they’ve both gone down on each other. “Not use a condom.”

His eyes darken to a sublime shade of black. “I can come inside?”

“As many times as you want.” Rey confirms, stroking his cheek. “I want you to. I want to feel you inside me.”

“I’m clean. I haven’t done this in _years.”_ Ben all but growls, slowly turning them over until her back hits the pillows. “And I want to. Over, and over, and over again.”

She feels him - hot and heavy against her thigh. Rey swallows dryly. She knows he’s big - she’s had him in her mouth after all. Just the anticipation of him inside her has her dripping.

“You're gorgeous.” Ben shakes his head, hands planted on either side of her head. “How the hell did I get so lucky to have you in my life?”

“We’re both lucky to have found each other, Ben.” She palms his cheek, both of them feeling the shift from frenzied hunger to this softer, gentler emotion.

Ben blinks, throat bobbing. His jaw clenches and unclenches as he struggles to say something that Rey wasn’t sure she was ready to hear until now.

“Rey. I - “

“I know Ben.” She says with a smile. “I know. Me too.”

He kisses her again, wrapping his muscled arms around her.  
  


Tears prick her eyes as she slots her lips against his, wrapping her legs around his waist. Here in his arms, she knows she’s safe and secure, that he won’t let anyone hurt her. This man has killed for her, given her pleasure beyond compare, and will share a life with her. One she knows will be filled with all the joys known to mankind.

He’s going to be a parent alongside her, her equal in every way.

Ben braces himself with one hand and uses the other to grip his dick and slowly stroke it through her folds, torturously slow.

She bites her lip to stifle cry, gripping the powerful muscles of his back as he hits her clit.

“You're so ready for me.” Ben exhales harshly. His head drops to her neck, cock notching against her entrance. Their eyes collide as he slowly pushes in, both of them letting out small moans of pure bliss.

“Tight.” Ben grits out, biting into her shoulder lightly.

Rey cannot breathe. Her nails score his back in painful red lines as he enters her, filling every crevice she has. Just this preliminary thrust might be enough to make her come again due to his size. Her stomach and chest are tight, and it’s just shy of too much as he fully seats himself within her.

She can feel him in her throat, Rey thinks absurdly. He’s that deep in her.

It’s not painful even though it’s been so long for her, but she still needs a minute to adjust to him. Something he needs as well judging by the way he trembles above her.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Ben whispers, lowering himself until his chest lays flush with hers. His arms wrap around her back as he pulls out - her eyes closing as she savors the way his cock drags inside of her - before slamming home.

“This feels ah - “ Rey struggles to take a breath. “pretty real to me!” She moans into his shoulder when he thrusts again - harder this time.

Their hands twine together, resting against the headboard. His gaze bores down on her - intent, dark, yet oh so soft. Her hips rise to meet his every press, deepening their connection. What she feels is indescribable. There’s pleasure in abundance, but it’s the other aspect - a melding of hearts as well as bodies - that truly brings her to the brink of ecstasy.

When he kisses her, his tongue mimics the movement of his cock, sliding and plunging into her mouth just as purposefully.

“Ben.” She sighs into his mouth. “You feel _so good_.” She detaches their hands and runs her fingers through his thick and slightly sweaty but still silky locks, raking her nails over his scalp.

The ensuing groan he lets out will forever be ingrained in her mind.

He adjusts her legs higher on her hips, allowing him to go ever deeper - all but hitting her womb. 

“ _Jesus fuck!”_ He curses, grabbing her thigh. His hand is so big that he nearly covers all of it. “How are you real?” Ben mutters, pistoning into her faster now.

She can’t answer thanks to the way his mouth latches on to a nipple, drawing cry after cry from her.

There’s not much talking after that - no need for it. The room echoes with the sounds of their combined groans and heavy breathing, along with slaps of skin against skin. It’s like a carnal orchestra that she wants to listen to - and play in - for the rest of her days.

Rey grips him tighter - his back, ass, doesn’t matter. If she can reach it, she touches it. He’s a study of contradictions. Hard muscle and soft skin, rough thrusts and delicate touches - as if he knows she won’t break but is scared that she will.

She urges him on, delighting in his gasps, in the way her name falls from his lips like a prayer. Each slick slide inside of her drives her higher and higher towards an apex she had never reached before.

Her cunt starts to flutter in that telltale sign that she’s ready to combust, and that just seems to spur him on even faster.

Her vision is starting to white out from...everything.

“Come for me Rey.” Ben’s voice is thick, eyes filled with an earnest plea that she cannot deny. “Please darling. I need to feel you come on my cock.”

It’s ridiculous. His voice doesn’t hold some magical command over her, and it’s not like she has much control over her body at the moment.

And yet -

She let’s go the moment he says _cock_ , gasping and panting as something inside of her unknots. Rey can’t hear the way he _roars_ in triumph thanks to the buzzing in her head, the rush of blood in her ears that beats a thunderous drum,

But she certainly feels the moment he crashes as waves of warmth fill her to the brim. His hips stutter, riding out the last vestiges of his orgasm before he collapses on top of her, labored breaths tickling her ears.

He softens inside of her, pulling out gently. Two shaky fingers push in the come that had traveled out with his cock, putting it back where it belongs.

She’s exhausted in the best way, doing her best to keep her eyes open. Ben flexes his muscular torso as he bends over her, planting one last kiss to her abdomen before taking her in his arms and rolling her onto his chest.

“That was amazing.” He murmurs with his lips against her forehead. “Better than anything I ever could have imagined.”

“ ‘S nice.” Rey smiles sleepily, kissing his chin. “Better than nice. Really...good. I think I’m going to be limping in the morning.”

Ben snorts, settling himself comfortably with her on top. Their skin is cooling rapidly, but the feeling of his body against hers is something she will cherish forever. He pulls the covers over them, his arms acting like an anchor.

Resting her chin on his chest, Rey looks up into his eyes, seeing the same warmth reflected in her own gaze. 

Not warmth.

Love.

She loves him. Fully and irrevocably. And if she’s not mistaken, he loves her too.

“Ben. I - “

“Sleep, sweetheart.” He cuts her off gently, a knowing glint in his dark gaze. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

She nods, placing one last kiss on his lips. She’s too tired to do more than drop her head down to his heart and use its steady rhythm as a makeshift lullaby.

* * *

  
  
  


Morning comes and so does Ben.

Again. For the fourth time in the span of ten hours.

Rey had woken up him first with her mouth just a few hours after they went to bed, sucking him off like she was part vacuum. And he’d repaid the favor in full some time after that.

And just as dawn breaks, Ben falls over Rey’s back, panting and utterly spent.

She had been the one who insisted he take her from behind, and he hadn’t complained in the least.

But right now both of them are exhausted and tacky - and in dire need of a shower. The sheets are going to have to be changed - possibly dry cleaned. The teasing they’re about to endure will be worth all of it however, because Rey is his. Finally.

She turns over, the first rays of the sun trickling through the slightly parted curtains. Last night he hadn’t been able to appreciate her freckles as much as he wanted to. They all but glow in the dim lighting, giving her the appearance of an ethereal being.

She’s sweaty and flushed and riddled with bruises from his mouth and absolutely the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

He still can’t believe that she let him touch her, that he’s been inside her. 

Rey cups his cheek, which he nuzzles into instantly. “Hi.” She says somewhat shyly, biting her lip. He can’t resist bending down to kiss her briefly, relishing in the soft touch of their mouths.

“Morning.” His voice is as rough as sandpaper. “How do you feel?”

“Sore.” Rey admits, propping herself up on her elbow. Her breasts bounce in the process, and she giggles when she sees how he ogles them with a dazed expression. “But in a good way. Like in a _holy shit didn’t know those muscles existed_ type of way.”

He wants to make a clever quip like every good Solo should know how to, but Rey chooses that exact moment to stretch, and his blood decides to leave his head to rush downwards once again. 

“Th...that’s good.” Ben stammers. All he can think about are how flushed her nipples are and how much he wants to taste them again.

“We should go for a run.” Rey grins at him knowingly. “Burn off all the excess energy we have.”

“If you have any energy left then I didn’t do a thorough job.” He deadpans.

Rey laughs and throws the covers off, coming to her feet.

Or at least, she tries to. Ben catches her around the waist as she wobbles on shaky legs, nearly crashing to the ground.

Rey astutely ignores the absolutely smug look on his face and allows herself to be carried to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes and two orgasms later, both of them are freshly showered and drowsy once more. Ben dumps the soiled sheets into the washer before marching both of them upstairs, intending to catch a bit of sleep on his own bed with Rey.

Of course, his parents are already awake and judging by the looks on their faces, more than aware as to what they had done all night long.

“Sleep well?” Han’s tone is innocent, but his smirk absolutely is not.

“Didn’t sleep much at all actually.” Rey says blithely, leaning against Ben’s side. “Too much to do.”

Ben’s face turns a shade of red that must be unhealthy, but both his parents burst into raucous laughter. 

“You’re one of us already!” Leia crows. 

“Yes she is.” He can’t resist kissing her temple, enjoying the way she melts into his touch.

“Temiri’s still fast asleep.” Han tells them. “Probably won’t be up for a few more hours. So you kids get some shut-eye, okay? And I’ll send Ben a sanitation bill when you’re up.”

“Ha ha.” And then after a moment he adds, “Though maybe don’t go down there until we air the room out.”

His father guffaws loudly, but the expression on Leia’s face is somewhere between disgust and exasperation. Rey hides her face in his chest, her hair tickling his throat.

The second they make it upstairs, Ben wastes no time in first checking in on their sleeping son, and then whisking Rey off to his bed where they fall asleep within minutes - tucked against each other securely.

It’s only when a familiar weight rests on his chest and a small hand plays with his hair does he wake up.

“Hi monkey.” Ben ruffles Temiri’s unruly hair, kissing his forehead tenderly. The boy sighs into his neck, his entire body draped over Ben’s torso. 

“Morning daddy.”

His throat tightens at the affection in the boy - _his son’s_ voice.

Rey lets out a breath as she turns towards him, eyes fluttering open and immediately softening as she sees the two of them.

“Mommy!” Temiri cries out, immediately clambering over Ben to get to Rey. 

“Good morning, love.” She covers his little faces with loud smooches, earning peals of innocent laughter. “Did you sleep well?”

“ _So_ well.” Temiri nods with gravitas beyond his years. “So where are we going today? Dad said that he has a surprise for us yesterday!”

Ben smirks at Rey’s expression. “When you and mom were running your little errand yesterday, I did one of my own.”

“Oh?” She raises a brow. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“It wouldn’t be a _surprise_ then, now would it?”

In truth, while he had nearly lost his mind worrying about Rey and his mom yesterday, Han had suggested that he do the _other thing_ that he had been planning to do for sometime now.

With his father’s help, Ben had managed to arrange what he hoped would be a pleasant surprise for both Rey and Temiri.

Rey eyes him curiously as they get up, but makes no further comment until they’ve gotten ready for the day.

Ben can’t help but be nervous. 

He and Rey still need to talk about….quite a few things. He’s relatively sure they’re on the same page

When they pile into the car, Ben asks Rey to dial a number on his phone, connecting it to Bluetooth so they all can hear.

_“Hello?”_ A pleasant feminine voice comes through.

“Hi, Jessika? This is Ben Solo. We spoke on the phone yesterday.”

Rey frowns at him.

_“Oh! Mr. Solo, of course! Yes I’m expecting you in about...five minutes if I’m not mistaken. Is everything okay?”_

“Yes, fine really. Just wanted to let you know that I’m bringing my family with me to complete the deal.”

“ _No worries at all! I look forward to meeting the Mayor and your - “_

_“_ Actually, I’m bringing Rey Andor and our son Temiri. I think you know them.”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line, and when the woman speaks again her enthusiasm is dimmed somewhat. _“Y...yes, you mentioned them the other day. I didn’t realize - never mind. Everything is ready to be signed so just come on over.”_

“Great. See you in a few.”

He hangs up before the woman can answer.

“We haven’t left the neighborhood.” Rey remarks, glancing at the opulent houses around them that are a dime a dozen in this gated community.

“No we haven’t.” Ben grins. They’ve only been driving for three minutes after all.

The woman next to him narrows her eyes but says nothing further, even when he pulls into the driveway of a grand two-story house that has an _Under Contract_ sign on the front lawn.

Ben opens the door for Temiri, watching the kid’s face light up in awe when he sees the massive oak trees - Temiri’s favorite trees - that tower over the house. There’s a beautiful fountain nestled in a bed of rocks by the main walkway, with a mini zen garden next to it. 

He knows Rey’s slightly obsessed with eastern inspired landscaping, chuckling lightly when he sees the cogs in her head turn.

“Ben!” She gasps, one hand covering her mouth. Her eyes are a startling shade of green at the moment and slowly filling with liquid. “Did you - “

“Welcome!” Jessika Pava - the Real Estate agent he and Han had dealt with yesterday opens the door to the house, a winning smile on her face. 

He’s still amazed how he pulled this off in such a short time - less than twenty-four hours - but now is not the time to gloat.

“Good to finally meet you.” Ben shakes her hand. “This is Rey - I think you two know each other. And this little guy is Temiri.”

The boy waves shyly at the tall woman from between his parents, flushing when Jessika waves back with a soft smile.

“We met when you used to date Poe, right?” Rey muses.

“Yup!” The smile on the woman’s face falters. “Sad to hear what happened to him. I hope he’s okay.”

Ben hides a laugh when Rey nods emphatically. “Oh yes, just terrible! I hope we get whoever did that to him.”

“So!” Jessika claps her hands together. “Are we giving Rey and Temiri the grand tour before you sign?”

“Yes please.” Ben gently nudges the other two inside.

He picked this house because of the amount of light that streams in. The ceilings are high, meaning the windows are huge as well. Not the best from a tactical perspective, but should a sniper ever try to take him out, rest assured he’s going to have bullet proof windows.

Rey grips his hand hard when she sees the kitchen. He knows how much she loves an open concept, complete with an island and tons of cabinet space.

He can tell she also loves the rustic looking wood door to all the cabinets and cupboards. This entire house is actually what he likes to think of as _Cabin-chic_. The exterior is mostly wood and brick in a shade of rich brown, and the interior also retains the same vibe as well. Perfect for when the weather gets colder, and Rey wants to make hot chocolate and sit in front of the fireplace.

There’s a formal dining area that Rey frowns at, and he makes sure to make it into a small little sitting room instead. The table in the kitchen is more than big enough to host eight people anyways.

Temiri absolutely loves the large den. He jumps on one of the couches before remembering that he’s in an unfamiliar house and clambering off, but Ben still sees him running his fingers over the soft leather.

He can’t wait to see the look on his son’s face when he realizes that this house is _theirs_.

Three bedrooms are located on the bottom floor, functional enough in size. His dad has already claimed the one with a view of the evergreens out back, saying that _nature is therapeutic_.

“Is there a basement?” Rey asks, giving Ben a look that has his temperature rising.

“Fully furnished.” Jessika chirps. “Shall we take a look now or - “

“Perhaps later.” Ben gives her a tight smile. “Our kid’s already ran off to the backyard.”

Indeed, Temiri is jubilant as he runs laps in the large backyard, complete with a play-set. The previous owners had just bought one before selling the house, and decided to leave it here much to Ben’s advantage.

There’s a tire swing that hangs from a tree, a small gazebo, and a plant bed that he knows Rey will attack with relish. His girl loves to garden and watch things grow after all. And beyond the grass, their backyard opens up to the forest, which is filled with evergreens and pines that are so typical to Takodana. In the winter, this will be a sight to see.

There’s also a small pond off to the side, which already has a few fish swimming around it in. Temiri’s face is so close to the water that Ben’s afraid he’ll fall inside. 

“Daddy look!” He cries. “One of the fishes blew a bubble at me!”

“Don’t try to catch it. You might fall in.” Ben makes his way to the boy. “Say bye-bye to the fish, okay Tem? We’ll see them again real soon.”

“You promise?” Temiri looks up at him with wide eyes. “We’re coming back here?”

He scoops his son up and puts him on his shoulders. “Yeah buddy, we are. Do you like this house?”

Temiri nods enthusiastically. “It’s so cool! And so _big_. And it has fish!”

“Ben.” Rey comes up to him with wonder in her hazel orbs. “Tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.”

“Hey, the house has fish.” He shrugs, smiling crookedly. “How could I resist?”

She swallows tightly, opening her mouth a few times before shaking her head and nuzzling her head against his neck. “You’re amazing.”

He flushes, mindful of the child on his shoulders. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Jessika leads them upstairs, showing off the master bedroom - which is absolutely massive and filled with so much natural light that it’s almost blinding. Ben gets to witness Rey’s joy when she sees the bathroom. The standing shower has tiled floors and about ten different nozzles for various water settings. He has a feeling they are going to be spending quite some time in here, and in the clawfoot tub that rests opposite the shower.

Jessika is quite excited to show them how much closet space they have, though neither of them care too much about that.

Temiri’s room is down the hall from theirs. They pass by a game room on the right, and a media room on the left to go to it.

Like all small children, he doesn’t show a great deal of enthusiasm when asked if he _likes the layout_ , as Jessika puts it, but he certainly likes the bed - which has both a ladder _and_ a slide. And if Ben paid a small fortune to get that delivered last night, then that’s his business.

“So.” Jessika leads them to the dining room where there are reams of papers ready to be signed. “Are we ready?”

“Ready for what?” Temiri asks, swinging from Ben’s elbow.

“For this house to become ours.” Ben tells him gently. “See, I bought this house for all three of us.”

Temiri’s eyes go wider than golf balls as his jaw drops. “Really?” His lips quiver, gaze darting around everywhere as if trying to memorize it. “This is ours?”

“As soon as I sign these papers it is.” He kneels down to Temiri’s level and envelopes him in a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back when the boy starts to shake. “You want to watch me do it?”

Temiri manages a shaky nod, glancing up at Rey who beams, slightly watery eyed herself.

Ben turns to her and sighs in relief when he sees the warmth on her face.

“You ridiculous man.” Rey hugs him tightly, throwing her arms around his neck. “This is the best surprise _ever_.”

“We’re still close enough to mom and dad - literally walking distance.” Ben kisses her chastely. “And we have the added security of the gated community. I know how much you love this neighborhood. When I saw that this house was on the market,” He scratches his neck sheepishly. “I knew it was meant to be ours.”

“I love it.” She whispers in his ear, lips grazing his neck. “I love you.”

Ben feels every part of his body freeze as he fights to yell out in glee. Swallowing tightly, he looks down at Rey, seeing nothing but soft eyes and truth reflected in those luminous orbs of hers.

“I love you too.” He murmurs the words that he’s been keeping inside him for so long - even though on paper it doesn’t seem very long at all. But when you know, you know - and he’s known since the moment he _researched_ her all night long.

Jessika is looking at them with a fixed smile, though he can tell she’s getting a bit impatient. Now is definitely _not_ the time to carry his woman up to what’s now _their_ bedroom and have his way with her. But that doesn’t stop him from letting out a whoop and kissing Rey with every ounce of his being.

“Ew!” Temiri cries out. “Blegh! No! No kissies!” He covers his eyes and makes annoyed sounds, but there’s a wide smile on his face that only encourages Ben.

He lets go of Rey, enjoying her dazed expression before grabbing their son around the waist and planting smooches all over Temiri’s chubby cheeks.

“Daddy!” Temiri squeals, trying to squirm out of Ben’s grip. “I said no kissies!”

Ben does take mercy on the kid though, plopping him on his lap as he takes the pen and prepares to sign on Jessika’s instructions.

Rey’s hand rests on his shoulders throughout the whole process, though he feels her fingers tremble.

When the last paper is signed and Jessika offers her congratulations, Ben wastes no time in bringing his family into his arms just to hold them tight, to know that they’re here with him.

They stay like that for minutes on end, even when Jessika slips out after leaving them the keys.

Eventually Temiri is tired of being squished and decides to wander his new house by himself, after telling his parents particularly sternly that _he’s a big boy and wants some alone time_.

Well, fine by them. They also need a bit of _alone time_.

Rey’s on him within seconds, claiming his mouth with hers. He lets her take charge, enjoying the slide of her tongue against his. Obviously they’re not about to fuck on the table, not when their son can pop in at any moment, but that doesn’t stop Ben from cupping her ass and bringing her core over his hardening shaft.

“You are - “ She pants, throwing her head back as he grinds against her. “The most ridiculous, amazing, thoughtful, _oh!”_ She bites her lip to stop from crying out as he hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Ben’s about to come in his pants in like five seconds if he doesn’t stop, but can’t bring himself to care. He does stop her when she goes to unbuckle his belt, pointing a single finger upstairs to where they can hear Temiri jumping on his new bed.

Rey pouts, her lips swollen in a way that just makes him harder. He growls, burying his head in her neck and inhaling the light scent of the lotion she loves, licking it off of her skin.

“Any other surprises you have for me?” She teases, running a finger down the plane of his chest.

“Tik and Namit.” Ben manages to grit out just as her hand palms him through his jeans. “They’re gone. Arrested as of yesterday for some minor cha - _rges!”_ She squeezes him lightly, causing him to rut against her.

“They can’t touch our boy.” He hisses, grabbing her hand before she causes him to make a mess.

“God I love you.” Rey growls, kissing him furiously. She licks into his mouth like a woman starved.

“THERE’S A TREE AND I’M GONNA CLIMB IT!” Temiri hollers from the staircase, whizzing past both of them before they can separate. Their son either doesn’t see or doesn’t care that his _no kissies_ rule is being violated quite rudely, opting to make a beeline for one of the massive pine trees in the backyard.

He has to wait a full two minutes before his erection deflates before going after their child.

Together they stand outside and watch through fond eyes as the boy clambers expertly onto a low hanging branch - just how Ben taught him - before moving onto higher ground.

“Our little bear cub.” Rey sighs happily into his neck. 

“Mommy! Daddy! Look!” Temiri waves at them from a different branch that’s perhaps a little _too_ high.

Ben’s at the tree’s base in no time, making sure that he’s there to catch the boy in case he loses his footing.

He doesn’t though - because Temiri is Ben’s son regardless of the blood in his veins - and in true Solo fashion, he _flips_ through the air two times before coming to a perfect landing right in front of Ben and grins widely. Smirks, really.

“How was that?”

“Eh, you’re feet could have been straighter when you - “

“ _Dad!”_

Ben lets out a loud laugh, picking his son up by his waist and swinging him around. “It was amazing, buddy. Totally cool.”

Temiri wrinkles his nose as a way to let Ben know that the words _totally cool_ coming from his mouth are anything but.

“When can we move in?” Temiri demands to know upon reentering the house.

“As soon as you want.” Ben answers. “You and I are all set to go, kiddo. But we’ll have to help your mom pack up.” He blanches suddenly. “Not that you have to do that. You can keep your house if you want - for storage or something. And you don’t have to move in right away - or at all if you - “

“Ben.” Rey cuts him off with an exasperated huff. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, nor do I plan on living anywhere but with the two of you. We have the rest of the summer to clean out my house, and put it on the market.”

Relief loosened his shoulders however much he tried to hide it. The look Rey gives him indicated how unsuccessful he was in that regard.

It hits him that he has everything he can possibly want and more, that he’s never felt this level of peace in….ever.

As they stand in silence, Temiri rubs at his eyes and buries his head in Ben’s stomach, one hand attached to Rey’s.

Ben can feel the boy crying, but his dad-senses let him know that he’s not sad - just overwhelmed. 

Yesterday, he had watched as the boy completed a third grade math workbook in the span of two hours while not getting a single problem wrong. They had an excellent chat on morality sometime later as well. Ben knows that Temiri devours books as quickly as food, is well aware that this child is gifted in more ways than one.

But he’s _five._ He’s been through hell - abused and neglected and hurt in a way no child should be. Yet he never complained, never lashed out, never did anything to indicate he was living a less than ideal life. He never got the chance to be a regular kid.

Until now.

Ben gets the feeling that Temiri didn’t even get to cry the way all children do under Hutt’s thumb. Not even if he was getting beaten for not carrying out Hutt’s orders to the monster’s satisfaction.

“I’m so _happy.”_ The boy chokes out, idly playing with Rey’s fingers. “I… have an awesome house and the _coolest_ parents in the world and _four_ grandparents _plus_ Maz and Chewie and...” His hazel eyes are bloodshot as they flit between the adults. “I’m _allowed_ to be happy. I never….” He trails off, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

He sinks to the floor with Rey by his side, balancing Temiri on their outstretched legs.

“You made this possible.” Ben pokes the boy in the chest. “We’re here - a family - because of you. Because we love you so much. And _you_ taught me that, Tem. Taught me how to love. Your mom and I would do anything for you. I hope you know that.”

“I loved you when you were my student.” Rey continues softly. “Loved you like you were my own even though I knew I shouldn’t have. And I’m so _lucky_ that I get to love you for the rest of my life. You make me a better person, _mijo_. I can’t thank you enough for that.” She kisses his forehead, just holding their son in her arms as he dissolves into loud sobs.

Ben pulls both of them onto his lap, wrapping his arms around them, his lips pressing against Rey’s head, hands rubbing Temiri’s back as he lets out hiccoughing cries that reveal five years of bottled up pain.

And that’s how they sit for the next hour - through tears and laughter and _love_ , tied to each other through some inexplicable force that deigned to let them meet.

Rey tilts her head back to kiss him, leaving awestruck with the revelation that _this is his life now._ He’s allowed to kiss this beautiful woman whenever the hell he (and she) wants, he has a son who looks at him like he hangs the moon, and Ben knows that their family is only going to grow from here. 

The darkness within him that threatens to creep up and take hold of him from time to time - he’s learned that it’s _okay_ to give in as long as it doesn’t overwhelm him. He has people who accept who he is - good and bad, light and dark, without any inclination to change him.

For the first time, he looks to the future without an impending sense of doom.

“I thought I said no kissies. That’s my rule!” Temiri laughs, his voice hoarse as he makes a face when Ben leans down to give Rey a peck.

“Rules, my dearest love,” Ben stands with Temiri in his arms, rubbing his nose against the boy’s soft cheeks. “are meant to be broken. And a woman as beautiful as your mother…” His eyes fill with heat as he takes in Rey’s flushed form. “She deserves to be kissed all over.”

Rey’s embarrassed cry of “Ben!” is overlaid by Temiri’s confused “But why?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” He chuckles, leading his family to the car. “And,” he whispers into Rey’s ear as soon as Temiri is in the car seat, reveling in the goosebumps he leaves on her skin. “I intend to _get to it_ as soon as Tem goes to sleep tonight, tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives.”

Rey blushes prettily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Is that - is that a proposal? Because it kind of sounds life one.”

It’s Ben’s turn to flush, his hand going to the back of his neck. It’s not, but it could be. Modern convention says that this is all going way too fast. Six weeks ago he wasn’t even aware of who Rey Andor was, and now he has a son and bought a house for the family they’ve created. 

His heart on the other hand - the intrinsically Solo part of him that screws and saves him in equal measure - says _fuck convention._ That he can create his own path instead of listening to anyone else.

He knows that she’s it for him, that this is the life he wants. A house, more kids, maybe a dog….that’s his dream now. And he’s not so insecure to think that Rey doesn’t want the same things.

Rey’s still waiting for an answer, hazel eyes soft and understanding as she stands in the sun.

“We can make a quick detour to City Hall if you want, to file for a marriage license.” His tone is light but his eyes are anything but.

“Your mother would kill us.” Rey sighs, leaning against him. “And I want my parents here for our wedding.”

“We can still get married.” Ben tries to keep the elation from his voice and fails. “Legally that is. And have the ceremony later on. Might be for the best - considering we still have to file for adoption, and it’s easier if we were married for that. Saves on paperwork.”

She looks up at him, arms laced around his back, chin on his chest. Rey can definitely hear the pounding of his heart, but she doesn’t comment upon it. 

He holds his breath as he waits for an answer. This is _not_ how he expected to propose. Not at all. It’s the furthest thing from romantic, and if she doesn’t say something soon their kid is going to probably drive himself home.

What he doesn’t expect is for her to hop in the car and gesture for Ben to do so as well. He does as she wants, ignoring the crushing disappointment settling in his chest. It’s okay. It really is. He doesn’t have a ring, he didn’t get down on one knee, and all in all it’s - 

“Daddy asked me to marry him.” Rey tells Temiri, eyes twinkling as the boy claps in delight. “Should I say yes?”

“You mean you haven’t already!” Temiri yells incredulously. “What are you waiting for?”

“Well…” Rey bites her bottom lip, waggling her brows at him rather suggestively. “Nothing really. Your dad’s just fun to tease sometimes.”

Hope soars through his body, leaving him lighter than air when she grabs his hand and brings it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. “Ask me again.”

“Yeah daddy! Ask her! And after she says yes, you only get _one_ kiss. Okay?”

They both laugh at that.

Taking a deep breath, he takes both her hands in his and swallows past his nerves. He can’t believe he’s doing this. But it’s happening, and he’s not a coward.

“This isn’t how I expected to do this.” Ben starts, hands shaking. “But now that it’s happening, I - “ He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “I love you Rey Andor, and I love what you’ve given me. A son, a home, and most importantly - a future. You’re everything to me, and I will strive to give you all that you deserve every second of every day of our lives.” He swallows, unable to keep the quaver from his voice. “Will you do me the greatest honor of my life, and marry me?”

He must lose about five seconds of his life because one moment he’s gazing down into her teary hazel eyes, and the next her lips are slotted against his, hands tangled in his hair as she steals the breath from both of them.

“Yes.” Rey murmurs into his mouth, clutching him closer. “Yes!” Her tears spill onto his cheek. She pulls away just far enough to look him in the eye and say, “I’m still expecting a ring though.” before surging forward to kiss him again.

He gets lost in her taste, her scent, the softness of his lips - ignoring the rather exaggerated groans of disgust coming from their son. Ben has no idea what Gods he’s pleased to deserve the life he has now, but he’s not going to question it until he meets his maker.

“I said _one kiss_!” Temiri grumbles from the back. “And you’re not supposed to _eat_ her dad! Ew!”

Rey pulls away first, thoroughly red with swollen lips that he’s going to sample when their boy is fast asleep tonight.

“Let’s save this for later.” She whispers, eyes dark and a promise on her face. “Before he gets too grossed out.”

“As you wish Mrs. Solo.” Ben tugs on her hair, unable to keep a dumbfounded smile off his face. The second they get to his parents house, he’s going to grab his grandmother’s ring and put it on her finger. And then…

And then they’re going to come back to this house - _their home_ , and christen their new bedroom for hours on end.

She just looks so beautiful with the sunlight framing her features, all flushed and shy despite everything they’ve shared. He can’t resist swooping in for another kiss despite the indignant squawk his son let’s out.

Unfortunately for Temiri - his _no kissies_ rule will be violated for years on end, much to his absolute mortification.

Not that he minds _too_ much. Because he knows that he’s one of the lucky ones to have parents who love each other, and aren’t afraid to show it.

Still though, there are some things that no kid should see, and his dad’s tongue down his mom’s throat is absolutely one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary needed. The happiest and corniest of endings because that's what this fic and this year deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thanks for all your kind comments and kudos without of which I couldn't have finished. Honestly didn't have high expectations for this, but it was an idea I had to get out! If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to read next, please let me know! I'll try and oblige.

If Ben’s leg shakes one more time, Rey might be tempted to sit on his lap just to make him stop.

He’s the most nervous out of all of them, which is saying something.

One the other side of the hallway, Leia and her mother stop talking and shoot Ben an amused look. Clearly his anxiety has not gone unnoticed.

The man could kill a man in five seconds, or walk into danger without a second thought, but when it came to things like this….he was a pile of jittery butterflies.

It would have been adorable, if it hadn’t been amping up her anxiety in turn.

“Daddy _stop.”_ Temiri gets up from his place between Han and Cassian, clambering up onto Ben’s legs (and creasing the suit she had meticulously ironed). He plants both small palms on both of Ben’s cheeks (making the man look like a sexy fish), and touches his forehead to Ben’s. “Why are you nervous?”

“Sorry kid.” Ben relaxes just a bit, enough to wrap his arms around Temiri’s waist. “I guess I’m just excited.”

“Yeah. Me too! But _I_ don’t look like I’m about to piss myself.”

Uproarious laughter is heard from all around them, causing Ben to flush.

“You need to stop hanging around your Nana so much. You’re picking up too much from her.” He mutters, running a hand through his perfectly coiffed waves.

“Darling, he is right.” Jyn pipes up, giggling into Leia’s shoulder. The friendship between the two women never fails to warm Rey’s heart, even if she’s wary of what those two minds can do together. “You’re worrying over nothing.”

“It doesn’t _feel_ like nothing.” Ben mumbles, ignoring his father’s eye-roll. “What if they say no or something goes - “

_“Daddy.”_ Temiri groans, slapping Ben’s bicep. _“I’m_ the one whose supposed to be thinking like that! Not you! It’s gonna be fine! Everything’s done already! This is just a fromanity.”

“Formality.” Ben corrects absently. “And it’s kind of not. This is where it becomes official. But if the judge doesn’t approve - “

“She will.” Five voices say in various tones of exasperation.

“Yes but - “

“Ben.” Rey sighs, getting up to kiss his forehead. “It’s going to be fine. Trust me. Trust us.”

His jaw works for several moments, and only stops when she moves forward to kiss him softly, mindful of the way their son gags between them.

Regretfully, Rey has to leave his mouth - mostly because Temiri is already traumatized enough by what he’s seen so far -

Locking doors is _very_ important.

And since this was Temiri’s day, not making him want to gouge his eyeballs out is the least they can do.

Ben catches her hand and presses his mouth to the rings there - both her engagement ring and wedding band, amber eyes soft and grateful.

Before school had started again, they’d gotten married in court with only his parents, hers, Rose, and Temiri in attendance.

The full ceremony would take place sometime later - the date was still up in the air, but everyone had agreed on waiting until after Temiri Blagg became Temiri Solo.

Which was going to happen today, despite all of Ben’s worries.

Almost six months had passed since she had sent that request. The best decision of her life.

And now here she is, a wife - about to be a mother - legally that is, and all in time for Christmas.

Her eyes burn with suppressed tears that don’t go unnoticed by Ben. His smile is gentle and knowing as he draws her into his embrace, kissing her temple tenderly.

“I’m just so happy.” She whispers. 

“I love you.” He whispers back, seemingly ridden of his anxiety. “And you too little love.” Ben says into Temiri’s hair, laughing when their son gives Ben a very wet kiss on the cheek.

A clerk steps out with a smile on her face, causing everyone to snap to attention. “She’s ready for you now.”

Rey swallows, holding onto Ben’s sweaty palm in one hand, and Temiri’s in another as they all make their way into the judge’s office.

“You’ll be fine, _mija.”_ Her father’s voice is a balm to her beating heart. Cassian’s kind gaze reassures her more than he realizes, and Rey breaks from Ben to hug her father tightly. He does nothing more than hold her, wiping away a tear that has escaped. “You’re already a wonderful mother. Now we’re just making it true on paper.”

“Papa…”

Rey sniffles, hugging him again before turning back to Ben and Temiri and holding her head up high as they enter the office.

The first thing she notices is the countless framed pictures of smiling families, along with some handmade drawings that cover her walls.

“Those smiles are what make this job worthwhile.” 

Judge Kryze stands from her desk, her chin length rust colored bob moving with her. “And I hope to add yours to my wall as well, if that’s alright.”

She holds out a hand to each of them, starting with Temiri who shakes it with enthusiasm.

“I see someone’s excited.” The woman chuckles, looking past them to nod at Leia. “Mayor Organa. Pleasure to see you.”

“And you as well Bo.” Leia grins easily. “We really appreciate not being in a public courtroom with reporters and the like. Thank you for fitting us in. I know the holidays are quite a busy time.”

“Oh please. You’ve been on my docket for months now.” Judge Kyze shakes her head. “I’m just sorry this took so long.”

“I mean, technically it didn’t, right?” Ben scratches his head. “It can take years for an adoption to go through and ours happened in literal months and - “ He sees the looks on everyone’s faces. “And I’m going to stop talking now.”

“Good call, kid.” Kryze smirks, gesturing for them to sit. “Now, Temiri…”

The boy sits up straight in his chair.

“How old are you?”

“I’m six, Ma’am!” He says proudly.

“And what grade are you in?”

“Second grade.”

“Smart boy, skipping ahead a grade.” The Judge peers at him over interlaced fingers. “And how long have you been living with your foster parents?”

“Well Ma’am, I was first with Dad, Nana, and Gramps for a bit before daddy bought our house so we could live as a family - me, mommy, and daddy. And we’ve been in that house for...four months?” He glances at Rey who nods, holding back a sob at how mature Temiri sounds. They grow up so fast.

“And how do you like it there?”

The look Temiri gives her is somewhere between incredulous and angry. He really has perfected Ben’s mannerisms.

“How _don’t_ I like it! It’s awesome! We have _everything!_ I can’t even tell you what we _don’t_ have! It’s the best home I’ve ever been in. And I don’t ever want to go anywhere else. But it’s not just ‘cause I have really cool things there that I like it.” Temiri’s voice is soft. He grabs Rey and Ben’s hands, looking between them with wide, earnest eyes. “It’s ‘cause of them too. They’re...amazing.”

He blinks rapidly, swiping at his eyes. “They...my first family was really bad.” Temiri swallows, looking down at his lap. Ben drapes an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. “ _Really_ bad. I just wanted to be alone without anyone hurting me anymore. I didn’t even want a new dad ever until I met him.” The way he looks at Ben - in awe and sheer love - melts Rey’s heart. “He took care of me, listened to me, played with me, and just was _there_ when no one else was. I loved him from the moment I saw him, and that’s never going to change.”

Someone sniffles behind them.

“And my mom…” Temiri beams at her, proudly showing off the tooth he had lost last week. “Mommy was my teacher. But she was so much more than that. She was - is - kind and beautiful and she never ever raised her voice even when she should have. Her laugh made my chest feel funny and my eyes burn because I'd never heard a sound like that! She was the only mom I ever knew, even if she had twenty-five other kids to take care of in the class. I always wished that she could take care of me for real you know - like how Miss Honey did for Matilda.”

“Well, looks like you got your wish.” The Judge says kindly, silently passing a tissue to Ben, who hasn’t bothered to wipe the tears from his face. Rey had already dabbed at her eyes with the Kleenex she'd packed just in case. “Is there anything else you want to say?”

“So much.” The boy nods seriously. “But I don’t think you want to listen to me all day, so maybe I’ll just talk for a bit more.”

“For as long as you want.” 

He takes a deep breath, mashing his lips together like Ben does all the time.

“They saved me.” Temiri squeezes their hands tightly, but his eyes are on the judge. “From really bad things from happening to me. Maybe I shouldn’t say this, but I’m so _happy_ that _he’s_ dead. My first father.”

Not _dad._ Father.

“Because otherwise, I wouldn’t have met my real parents. I don’t care that I’m not bi-o-lo-gi-cal-ly theirs -” He makes sure to enunciate every syllable just like Rey taught him to when dealing with long words. “ - because blood doesn’t matter that much. It’s what’s in here that does.” Temiri pokes his chest. “And my heart doesn’t feel complete unless I’m with them. So that's why I want to get adopted today, because my heart belongs to them.”

She hears Han mutter a muted _well shit_ , and Leia laugh wetly. Her own parents are silently crying through their smiles, and Rey isn't much better. She can't believe all of that came from a six-year-old's mouth. Even if that six-year-old is Temiri.

The judge sits back in her chair and takes a deep breath. Rey doesn’t want to say anything, but there’s a sheen on liquid shimmering in the older woman’s eyes.

“Well if I had any doubt in my mind before, it’s gone now.” Her smile is soft. She pulls a gavel from her desk and sets it atop the stack of adoption papers that have already been signed by the adults. “Are you ready to have a new last name?”

“Born ready!” Temiri giggles.

“Well, you need to sign on this dotted line, okay?” She points to a spot at the bottom of a paper and hands Temiri a pen. His signature puts John Hancock’s to shame with how big it is.

“Daddy taught me calligraphy.” Temiri states proudly when the judge raises a brow at the shaky, but beautiful script. “He’s really good at it.”

Ben blushes.

“Never would have guessed.” Kryze gives him a once over before turning back to Temiri. “One last time, do you consent to the adoption and everything that goes along with it?”

Both Rey and Ben hold their breaths as Temiri pretends to think before breaking into the sweetest peel of laughter either of them have ever heard.

“I’ve been waiting for this for my whole life.” He shakes his head affirmatively.

“Well then,” Kryze slides him the gavel. “Once you bang this on that paper, it’s official. You’re going to be Temiri Benjamin Solo.”

Rey lets out a choked sob while Ben ducks his head to hide his own tears.

Temiri wastes no time in doing as he’s told, the sound echoing in the chamber with finality that feels like a beginning.

He launches himself at Rey, and then Ben, tears flying everywhere as he brings them all together.

“Congratulations. You’re now a family!”

But the judge’s words are lost to the three of them, now sitting on the carpeted floor, hugging each other tightly. Nothing more needs to be said.

“They’ve been a family since the beginning.” Cassian brushes away his own tears as well as Jyn’s while Han does the same for Leia. “This is just a confirmation for what they’ve known for so long.”

Ben stands with Temiri crushed between him and Rey in an admittedly uncomfortable embrace that is nothing but warmth incarnate.

She can’t stop stroking Temiri’s cheeks, his hair, his back - any part of him that’s not squished. This is _her son._ Hers. _Theirs._ At long last.

Ben pulls her into a kiss that tastes of salt from their combined tears. Temiri doesn’t even grumble this time.

She cups his face, leaning in for one more kiss before moving back to watch his beautiful dimples crease his cheeks.

“It’s party time!” Temiri declares, squirming out of his parents’ hold to rush over to his grandparents and drag them into an odd circular dance. “Nan made treacle tart and a full Sunday roast and I’m _starving!”_

Jyn bends down to kiss her grandson. “You inherited your mother’s appetite, that’s for sure.”

“He’s just like his mother.” Ben says thickly. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Um excuse me?” Rey cocks a brow at him. “Have you seen this child? He’s your clone, Ben.”

“He absolutely is not!”

“He absolutely is!”

They glare at each other for about ten seconds before Ben relents (the pushover), and shrugs. “We’ll agree to disagree then.”

Judge Kryze chuckles and motions for the so-far silent clerk to come forward. There’s a camera in the clerk’s hand.

“Signatures are all well and good, but it’s not _really_ official until - what do the kid’s say these days? Pics or didn’t happen?” Judge Kryze snickers.

“I thought you were cool.” Temiri mumbles after a minute. “But that just sounds weird from you. Please don't say it again.”

Rey bites her lip and Ben sighs wearily. “My son. Totally my son. I take full responsibility.”

“Actually it’s my fault.” Han raises a hand. “Putting your foot in your mouth is a classic Solo trait.”

But Kryze just laughs. “No, no, it’s fine! Everyone’s so scared of me for some reason that no one tells me what they’re really thinking anymore! It’s refreshing.”

Rey doesn’t have the heart to tell her that her reputation precedes her and that Ben nearly had a heart attack when he learned who was overseeing their case.

“C’mon, crowd together! First we’ll do the three of them, then one with all the grandparents!”

When they’re all situated as they’re supposed to be, the clerk says, “Okay, on three, I want all of you to shout _Temiri_ as loud as you can!”

“One.”

Rey keeps one hand on Temiri’s shoulder and the other around Ben’s waist.

“Two.”

Ben kisses her temple and bends down to Temiri’s level, nuzzling his cheek.

“Three!”

Temiri grabs both of them around the neck and gives the camera the biggest, cheesiest, and most genuine smile of all time, one that speaks of the happiness he’s enjoyed in the arms of the two people holding him.

“TEMIRI!”

  
  
  
  


*

"Sooo."

Leia and Jyn sidle up to Rey, eyes twinkling. "Have you told him yet?"

Rey watches as her husband swings their son around in his arms, laughing joyously with Han and Cassian about something or another. Her hand drops to her belly, a smile creeping up on her face.

"He's cried enough today, hasn't he?" She snorts. "I'll give him a few days to recuperate. Christmas morning though - you'll need to record his face."

"One more Solo in the world." Leia mock-groans. "How ever will we survive?"

Rey catches Ben's soft eyes with her own. Her chest expands with every breath she takes, warmth spreading through her body. This man, this wonderful man has given her everything she could dream of. And now he's given her another gift that she will cherish for the rest of her life.

"I think we'll be just fine."

_Crash._

"It's okay!" Temiri calls from the kitchen. "Abuelo dropped the roast, but it's _fine_ _!_ It's just lopsided now!"

_"_ Cassian!" Jyn palms her face. "Thirty years of Sunday roasts together and he always manages to do this."

"Just fine, eh?" Leia bites her lip. 

Ben saunters over to her and dips her down, his mouth covering hers before she can say anything else. All her thoughts promptly disappear as the feel of his lips on hers overtake everything else.

Okay. Maybe a little better than _fine._ Because what he's doing to her right now, what he's done to her since the beginning...that's nothing short of _divine._

"No kissies!" Temiri's disgruntled voice draws them apart. "Not in front of me please. It's because of all these kissies that mommy has a baby in her tummy and even though I'm super excited to be a big brother, there are some things that I just don't wanna see!"

Silence fills the air, broken only by Leia's snorts.

_"What?"_ Ben lets out a strangled sound that's echoed by Han and Cassian. His face turns red before paling significantly, panicked eyes dropping to her abdomen. "Are you..." One shaking hand covers her stomach almost entirely, his heat seeping into her. "You're.... _we're..."_

"Surprise." She smiles weakly, only to squeak when she's suddenly lifted up into his arms with a great cry of joy.

"Two Solos in one day." Ben mutters, not letting her go. His mouth kisses her still flat abdomen before he puts her down. There's nothing but sheer exuberance on his face. And maybe a hint of fear too, but that's only natural. She's scared too, but she also knows that two of them together can overcome anything.

"Congratulations Daddy." Rey murmurs in his ear, reveling in his slight shiver.

They're engulfed in hugs and kisses before he can respond, but the promise in his eyes lets her know just how _fine_ the future is going to be for them.

She's looking forward to every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everything! Stay safe and healthy this holiday season!


End file.
